


Слепой да не увидит

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: Сенатор и джедай [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Armitage Hux is Palpatine's Grandson, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Hux is Not Nice, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Padawan Rey, Politics, Porn With Plot, Senator Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Тот, кто совершает покушения на сенатора Хакса, очень упорен: он не гнушается грязных методов, пытаясь привести того к неминуемой смерти. Джедай Бен Соло, которому поручили расследование серии покушений и охрану сенатора, пытается усидеть на двух стульях одновременно: выполнить задание совета и оттянуть момент, когда их с Хаксом дороги снова разойдутся. Все усложняется тем, что их вернувшиеся отношения приходится скрывать от всех — даже от деда Хакса, канцлера Палпатина.Расследование идет медленно, но верно, и то, что в нем открывается, Бену абсолютно не нравится. Ведь все указывает на то, что за покушениями стоит его мать — сенатор Лея Соло.Артер: АнафиБета: paranojas, Cora Hale





	1. -0-

Упрямство было одной из тех черт, что показывали огромную разницу между Беном и другими рыцарями-джедаями. Никто так упорно не спорил с Советом, пытаясь добиться своего, как он, и никто не шел к своим целям так же напролом, не сходя с намеченного пути.

Это ему в себе нравилось. Бен привык, что обычно все, кроме Совета (а в нем сидели магистры поупрямее его), в итоге предпочитали с ним согласиться — такой подход был гораздо разумнее, чем бесконечные споры и попытки переубедить его.

Но сейчас он столкнулся с человеком, который не уступал ему в упорстве. И это существенно осложняло выполнение поставленной перед ним задачи.

— Сенатор, — в очередной раз попытался Бен, — я еще раз повторяю: безопаснее будет на Набу. Корусант сейчас — не лучшее место для вас.

— Рыцарь Соло, я тоже могу повторять до бесконечности, — вздохнул Хакс, не отрываясь от складывания листов флимси в папку. — Через неделю заседание Сената. Мне нужно успеть внести изменения в законопроект, провести встречу с сенатором от Арканиса и принять посетителей. У меня нет времени на отдых на Набу.

— Это не отдых, это меры безопасности, — встряла Рей. — Сенатор, прислушайтесь к учителю… пожалуйста.

Бен прекрасно понимал, почему она не выдержала: ей очень хотелось побывать на Набу. Он и сам был только за: в последний раз сектор Чоммель он посещал маленьким ребенком — когда его мать еще не совсем рассорилась с дедушкой и бабушкой. Он толком не помнил ни Тид, ни Озерный край — и жалел об этом.

Мать говорила, что дед нашел там покой — а Бену ужасно не хватало именно покоя.

— Меры безопасности не должны идти вразрез с благом Республики, — устало проговорил Хакс. — Закончим этот спор. Каждый все равно останется при своем мнении.

Он склонился над столом, внимательно глядя на исписанный флимси, и Бен не знал, чего хотел больше — придушить сенатора, чтобы тот согласился с его решением, или поцеловать.

Их тайные отношения все еще отдавали новизной и адреналином. Бен старался скрывать от окружающих свою любовь как мог, и это всегда было невыносимо сложно. Не касаться, не прижиматься, не целовать, не обнимать — все это казалось ему кощунством и бездарной тратой отпущенного им времени. Да еще и приходилось держаться отстраненно и официально — и смотреть, как то же самое делает Хакс.

Испытания рыцаря и на десятую долю не были такими тяжелыми, как эта пытка.

Иногда Бен почти терял над собой контроль. Нет, он не плевал на их маскировку — просто старался держаться как можно ближе. Искал, конечно, разные поводы. Как вот этот флимси, например: Хакс, вчитываясь, хмурил брови, и вид у него был чересчур сосредоточенный.

Бен шагнул к нему, замирая чуть сзади и сбоку. Склонился вслед за Хаксом и быстро посмотрел на Рей — та увлеченно поедала изумрудный виноград, которым ее угостили.

Хорошо. Значит, точно не заметит.

— Что же вы там такого увидели? — негромко спросил Бен, устраивая ладонь у Хакса на пояснице — так, чтобы Рей не увидела. — Может, что-то, что поможет в нашем расследовании?

Он повел рукой ниже, опуская ее на скрытую под домашними брюками задницу. Хакс едва слышно выдохнул, и Бен с трудом подавил довольную ухмылку.

— Ничего, что было бы вам интересно, — в голосе Хакса едва заметно слышалась нотка упрека. — Скучные сенаторские письма.

— В них может скрываться зацепка, — продолжил гнуть свое Бен, сжимая ладонь. — Дайте взглянуть.

— Рыцарь Соло, — Бен видел, что Хакс с трудом подавил дрожь, — пожалуйста, не отвлекайте меня. Иначе мы никогда не доберемся до моего кабинета.

В этой фразе было двойное дно: они и правда собирались в здание Сената, но при этом Хакс ясно дал понять, что чем быстрее он закончит с делами, тем скорее они останутся наедине. Наверное, Бен и правда сильно его отвлекал сейчас, но сдержаться не получилось.

— Извините, — пробормотал он, огладил задницу напоследок и отошел к окну, невидяще глядя на панораму Корусанта. На пальцах осталось эфемерное ощущение дорогой мягкой ткани и того, что под ней скрывалось.

Сорвать бы с Хакса все эти тряпки, но нельзя. По крайней мере, до вечера.

— Учитель? — услышал он голос Рей.

— Что?

— У меня есть идея, как быстро выйти на след.

Бен повернулся к ней. Подумав, подошел к дивану и опустился на него рядом.

Рей тут же протянула ему тарелку с оставшимися ягодами.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Бен и взял одну. Задумчиво покрутил в пальцах и закинул в рот. Плотная кожура лопнула под зубами, наполняя рот кисло-сладким вкусом. — Рассказывай.

— Пусть сенатор объявит, что после заседания Сената тут же отправится на Набу, — пустилась в объяснения Рей. — На пару месяцев. Куда конкретно — умолчит. Тогда у инициатора покушения останется мало времени, и он начнет действовать. И обязательно попытается убить сенатора. Поймаем его на горяченьком.

Совершенно идиотская идея. Бен не собирался рисковать Хаксом — ни в коем случае. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Исключено. Мы не будем ставить сенатора под удар.

— Но учитель, — расстроенно произнесла Рей, — так мы справимся очень быстро. И вы же точно его спасете — я в вас не сомневаюсь.

— Согласен с Рей, — подал голос Хакс. Бен перевел на него взгляд, отмечая, что тот внимательно наблюдал за ними. — План неплохой и действительно поможет быстрее найти моего… недоброжелателя. Я готов рискнуть.

— А я нет, — сердито ответил он, глядя Хаксу в глаза. — Я отвечаю за вашу жизнь, сенатор, и не стану подвергать вас опасности.

— Вы перестраховываетесь, — парировал тот. — Немного риска мне не повредит, а результат будет того стоить. Вы же хотите, чтобы угроза моей жизни ушла как можно скорее?

Бен не знал ответа на этот вопрос. С одной стороны, он будет только рад, если Хакс снова окажется в безопасности. С другой — это значило, что им опять придется расстаться, и можно будет рассчитывать только на свидания урывками и впопыхах. Джедай не должен поддаваться эгоизму: он был обязан унять свои желания ради дела.

До сих пор он с этим успешно справлялся — пока вновь не столкнулся с Хаксом.

Ответить правдиво на вопрос он не мог, а врать…

— Чего вы отвлеклись от своих документов? — слишком резко поинтересовался Бен, надеясь тем самым перевести тему. — Закончили уже? Тогда поехали, вы вроде торопились.

— Вы совершенно правы, — согласился Хакс. — Оставлю вас на десять минут. В этом, — он небрежно поддел край рубашки, — не стоит показываться в административном здании Сената.

Бен проследил взглядом за Хаксом, уходящим с безукоризненно ровной спиной, царственной походкой. Весь исполненный достоинства — настоящий сенатор. И как разительно этот сенатор отличался от того Хакса, с которым он оставался наедине. Бену иногда казалось, что это не один, а два разных человека, настолько другим было его поведение. 

Но это, конечно, попахивало дуростью. На самом деле перед Беном — и только для него, как ему хотелось думать, — открывался настоящий Хакс, не прячущийся под маской поведения, которого от него ожидали.

И таким его хотелось видеть как можно чаще. И, желательно, прямо сейчас — особенно сейчас, после этого показательной демонстрации сенаторского нрава.

— Оставайся здесь, — велел Бен Рей, поднимаясь с дивана.

— А вы куда? — прищурилась та.

Нет, она, разумеется, не догадывается. Не должна: Бен сделал все, чтобы скрыть от нее свое новое пристрастие. Да и Хакс старался не выдавать их.

Ей просто любопытно, как и всегда. Вот и все.

— Много будешь знать, станешь похожей на учителя Йоду, — наставительно произнес Бен и поспешно вышел из кабинета. Если Рей начнет допытываться, драгоценное время, которое можно провести вдвоем, будет потеряно. Да и он толком не мог придумать, что соврать — мысли были слишком далеко от убедительных объяснений.

Апартаменты Хакса за эти пару дней он успел выучить чуть ли не наизусть. По крайней мере, дорогу в его спальню — точно. 

Бен скользнул в спальню Хакса, не постучавшись. Почему-то он был уверен, что тот будет там один, и не ожидал, что ему будут помогать одеваться слуги.

Хакс был в одних штанах — на этот раз в тех, которые надевал под мантию. На плечи ему накидывали нижнюю рубашку, когда Бен нерешительно замер на пороге.

Полуобнаженный, он выглядел гораздо более восхитительно и потрясающе, чем в любой из своих роскошных сенаторских мантий. Бен поймал себя на том, что абсолютно неприлично пялится, жадно отмечая каждую деталь изящного тела, которое он не уставал изучать.

Он моргнул и попытался взять себя в руки, но было уже поздно — член в штанах дернулся от прилива возбуждения.

— Что-то срочное, полагаю? — деликатно поинтересовался Хакс, застегивая пуговицы. 

— Да, — быстро ответил Бен. — Нужно… поговорить. Без лишних ушей.

Хакс кивнул и жестом отпустил слуг. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Бен быстро сократил расстояние и, одной рукой притянув Хакса за талию к себе, второй начал неуклюже расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Бен? — словно сквозь толщу воды услышал он, но упрямо продолжил бороться с застежками.— Бен. Тише.

Его руку накрыла чужая ладонь и аккуратно убрала от рубашки. Бен жадно перехватил ее, крепко сжимая, и поднес к губам, касаясь ими костяшек.

— Да что с тобой такое? — спросил Хакс.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Бен, целуя каждую выступающую косточку на кисти. — Хочу тебя трахнуть. Прямо сейчас.

Он перевел ладонь с поясницы на задницу — второй раз за последний час — и крепко сжал ее, уже особо не церемонясь. Выпустил руку и прижался губами к шее, оставляя цепочку поцелуев, ведущую к ключицам.

— О, звезды, — вырвалось у Хакса. — Бен, перестань. Мы опаздываем.

Тот вместо ответа — и вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к его словам, — чувствительно прикусил кожу. Хакс в его руках вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул через нос. Такая реакция не прекращала радовать Бена: он понимал, что Хакс едва сдерживает стоны.

Как всегда, восхитительно отзывчивый.

Бен оттянул расстегнутый воротник от его шеи, чтобы дать себе больше простора для маневров. Широко лизнул шею вверх от ключиц, провел носом от кадыка до плеча, жадно ловя уже знакомый запах Хакса, смешанный c ароматом набуанского одеколона. Это сочетание его почти опьяняло — голова так точно становилась дурной.

Бен слегка укусил открытое плечо, тут же нежно зализывая следы от зубов. И скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Хакс зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не издавать звуков.

Бен хотел слышать его, но остатками разума понимал, что им и правда не стоит быть слишком громкими. Несмотря на пустоту в голове, перекрытую жарким, неутолимым желанием, он все еще помнил, что они скрывают свои отношения.

И по-хорошему действительно следовало остановиться, но у него не хватало на это сил.

Бен подтолкнул Хакса, заставляя сделать шаг назад, еще и еще, пока не прижал его спиной к стене. Жадно провел ладонями по бокам, втиснулся бедром между колен, давя им на уже твердый член. И наконец-то поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Хакс по-прежнему крепко зажимал себе рот ладонью, и в его взгляде была немая мольба. Только Бен не мог понять, что конкретно он хотел — прекратить или продолжить.

Устроив руки на пояснице Хакса, Бен потянул его на себя, заставляя прогнуться — и тут же скользнул ладонями под брюки и белье, жадно ощупывая и стискивая задницу. Туман окутывал разум, делая Бена все менее осторожным. Он уже почти плевал на безопасность и сохранение их тайны — мысли занимал только Хакс, его отзывчивость и реакция на все, что Бен сейчас с ним делал.

Ему хотелось все больше и больше.

Он провел ребром ладони между ягодицами, нащупал и надавил пальцами на сжатую дырку. Ответом ему был сдавленный стон, от которого его член снова дернулся.

Хакс звучал восхитительно. Он весь был восхитительным — и Бен чувствовал неуместную гордость из-за того, что допущен к самому сокровенному. 

Он пропустил момент, когда Хакс убрал ладонь от рта. Понял он это, как только тот попытался вытащить его руки у себя из штанов.

— Бен, у нас… — начал Хакс, и тот едва не зарычал от нежелания прекращать. И вместо того, чтобы внять Хаксу, он прижался к его рту губами, глуша поцелуем протест.

Бен жадно вылизывал его рот, не позволяя отстраниться или оттолкнуть. Развел ягодицы Хакса, не обращая внимания на попытки убрать руки, сильнее вдавил бедро в пах, от чего Хакс застонал ему в губы, и все-таки не выдержал — потерся об него членом.

Он готов был кончить в штаны от одного только вида уже не напыщенного сенатора, а раскрасневшегося, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, откликавшегося на ласку несмотря на доводы разума, _его_ Хакса. Это было слишком возбуждающее, пьянящее зрелище, распалявшее его еще больше.

Стук в дверь был подобен ушату холодной воды, вылитой на голову. В первую секунду Бен даже не сообразил, что не так — понимание пришло в момент, когда он увидел, как расширились глаза Хакса.

Он быстро убрал руки и едва не отпрыгнул от Хакса, на всякий случай удерживая дверь Силой. Наблюдал краем глаза, как Хакс спешно приводит себя в порядок, поправляет брюки, пытаясь устроить их так, чтобы не было видно стояка. Бену в этом смысле было проще — джедайская туника отлично скрывала подобные вещи. 

«Сядь на диван», — одними губами произнес Хакс, застегивая нижнюю рубашку наглухо.

Бен рухнул на мягкое сиденье, пытаясь отогнать внезапно подступившую панику. Он толком даже не мог сказать, кому она принадлежит — ему или Хаксу, но, тем не менее, они делили ее на двоих.

Стук повторился — и на этот раз звучал настойчивее. Бен вопросительно посмотрел на Хакса — тот отошел к стоящей недалеко от стены ширме, сжимая в руках сенаторскую мантию, и, поймав взгляд Бена, кивнул.

Тот проследил, как он скрывается за ширмой, и отпустил дверь, пытаясь придать лицу скучающее выражение. Получалось плохо — у него всегда были проблемы с контролем внешних проявлений эмоций.

— Входите, — громко произнес Хакс, шурша тканью.

Трое слуг зашли в комнату и почтительно замерли у порога. Хакс высунулся из-за ширмы и, увидев их, властно махнул рукой, подзывая к себе.

— Я думаю, мы закончили с вами этот бессмысленный спор, рыцарь Соло, — мягко, но настойчиво произнес он, будто продолжал разговор. — А теперь было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны дать мне завершить приготовления. Я пошлю за вами, когда закончу.

— Хо… — голос звучал хрипло, и Бен сперва прочистил горло, и только потом закончил: — Хорошо.

Он поднялся с дивана, одернул тунику, чтобы не показать так и не ушедшее возбуждение, и быстро вышел из спальни, на автомате отправляясь в гостиную. Лицо горело, и Бен подозревал, что щеки у него раскраснелись, выдавая с головой. 

Где-то по дороге был освежитель. Бен ткнулся в несколько дверей по коридору, каждый раз ошибаясь, пока не нашел то, что искал.

— Освещение на двадцать процентов, — сбивающимся голосом произнес он, войдя внутрь. Тусклый свет едва помогал различить хоть что-то, но он все-таки обнаружил в потемках раковину и включил ледяную воду. Плеснул себе в лицо — не сильно помогло. 

Тихо выругавшись, Бен засунул голову под кран, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя. Холод обжег затылок, прокатился до лба и шеи. С волос текло, стук зубов, наверное, слышался в соседней комнате, но он упрямо жмурился под холодной водой, пока сознание наконец не прояснилось.

До него запоздало дошло, что он будет выглядеть странно с мокрыми волосами и влажными пятнами на вороте туники. Но зато он хотя бы стал соображать, что уже было лучше, чем ничего.

Бен выпрямился и тряхнул головой, забрызгивая стены и пол. Провел ладонью по лицу, стирая капли, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

Возбуждение, слава звездам, ушло, будто его и не было.

Бен снял с полки полотенце и тщательно вытерся. Волосы, конечно, все еще оставались влажными, но теперь с него хотя бы не текло. Как он будет объяснять Рей, почему вернулся в таком виде, он не представлял.

Отмолчится как всегда, не в первый раз.

Гораздо больше его волновал вопрос, догадались ли о том, что происходило за дверями, слуги Хакса? И выдадут ли хозяина, если все-таки поняли слишком многое?

Наверное, в их преданности не стоило сомневаться — Хакс вряд ли держал бы рядом нелояльных людей. И все-таки было немного тревожно.

Впрочем, Бен запомнил, как выглядели все трое. Отловить их, применить внушение — и дело с концом. Наверное, это был самый простой способ решения проблемы, если он хотел, чтобы их тайна оставалась только между ним и Хаксом.

Это, конечно, было не по-джедайски — вмешиваться в чужое сознание не ради высшего блага, а ради себя — но Бен частенько поступал не так, как должен был по мнению Совета. Этим он походил на деда — и сейчас шел по его стопам. Теперь он понимал, почему Энакин Скайуокер предпочел Ордену жену.

Наверное, если бы его поставили перед выбором, он бы тоже остался с Хаксом. Решение бы далось нелегко — он всю свою жизнь связал с Орденом джедаев, и не видел себя кем-то другим. У него были далеко идущие планы: стать генералом-джедаем, вступить в Совет уже магистром, стать легендой в своем роде — в общем, закончить то, что не смог когда-то его дед. Он не сможет этого сделать, если повторит его судьбу.

А он ее обязательно повторит, если их с Хаксом связь откроется общественности.

Решено: он выловит слуг по одному и почистит им память. Маленькая жертва ради будущего вполне приемлема.

А другим об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.

— Освещение на ноль процентов, — тихо произнес Бен, покидая освежитель.

Рей в гостиной не скучала — Бен приводил мысли в порядок достаточно долго, чтобы Хакс успел переодеться и вернуться.

— …А потом учитель спросил, удобно ли ей и не хочет ли она пить. Сестра ночи в ответ плюнула ему в лицо, можете себе представить? — тараторила Рей, когда Бен вошел. Тот замер в проходе, прислонившись к откосу. — И он даже не разозлился — просто утерся и положил рядом одеяло, воду и пакет с рационом, хотя у нас их оставалось не так много. 

— Рей, — сухо окликнул Бен. Та резко обернулась, глядя на него.

— Я просто объясняла сенатору, что вы не всегда такой хмурый и сердитый, — с улыбкой пояснила она. — А почему вы мокрый?

Этого следовало ожидать.

— Потому, — ушел от ответа Бен. — Ты правда хочешь стать как учитель Йода?

Хакс издал вежливый смешок, привлекая к себе внимание, и Бен был рад перейти с опасной темы:

— Насколько я помню, вы торопились, сенатор. Или уже нет?

— Торопился, — согласился Хакс. — Ждем только вас. 

Бен виновато отвел взгляд и неловко взъерошил мокрые волосы. Рей раскрыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он так посмотрел на нее, что она проглотила все слова и потупилась.

— Раз все в сборе, — пришел на помощь Хакс, — можно ехать. Спидер и пилот уже на месте.

Рей при этих словах легко вскочила на ноги — ей, похоже, хотелось уже куда-нибудь выбраться. Бен же, наоборот, с удовольствием остался бы в апартаментах. И желательно наедине с Хаксом, чтобы продолжить то, что они начали в спальне.

Ну, точнее, начал Бен, но он не думал, что Хакс будет против.

Но вместо этого ему предстоял длинный и скучный день в здании сената. Единственная радость, которая там его ждала, — встреча с Палпатином, которому он обещал отчитаться о ходе расследования.

Которым он практически не занимался.

Ничего. В сенате он присмотрится к посетителям Хакса и сенаторам, с которыми он будет общаться, — может, кто-то из них выдаст себя. 

Они с Рей последовали за Хаксом, идущим в сторону собственной посадочной площадки. Рей все это время смотрела на него с беспокойством — и, чтобы она расслабилась, Бен привычно приобнял ее за плечи и шутливо встряхнул. 

Она тут же заулыбалась и фыркнула, шутливо пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Бен прижал ее к себе крепче и растрепал ее простенькую прическу.

Они «боролись» так всю дорогу до площадки, и, возясь с ней, Бен на время забыл и о своих тревогах, и о своей задаче.

Наверное, это ему сейчас и было нужно.


	2. -1-

Кабинет Хакса в административном здании Сената разительно отличался от привычной Бену обстановки. Еще в приемной он едва не застыл, пораженный окружающей его сдержанной роскошью — не кричащей и пошлой, но говорившей о тонком вкусе.

Традиционный набуанский стиль был выдержан везде, от облицовки стен и потолка, до нарядов помощников сенатора. Глядя вокруг, Бен поймал себя на том, что испытывает странное чувство тоски по родине его матери и бабушки, которую посетил всего раз в жизни в практически бессознательном возрасте. 

Похоже, его судьба была крепко связана с Набу.

— Доброго дня, сенатор, — поприветствовал тут же оказавшийся рядом с ними секретарь, и Бен моргнул, сосредотачиваясь.

— Доброго дня, Таве, — доброжелательно отозвался Хакс. — Познакомьтесь с рыцарем Соло и его падаваном Рей. В данный момент они заменяют мне гвардию капитана Финна.

Секретарь вежливо улыбнулся и согнул спину в легком полупоклоне. Бен и Рей ответили тем же, и он вновь обратился к Хаксу:

— Уточнить ваше расписание?

— Разумеется. Прием посетителей через двадцать минут?

— Да, сэр, — ответил секретарь. Бен представлял, насколько скучным все это будет, и с трудом сдержал гримасу недовольства. — После вас хотел видеть канцлер и просил зарезервировать полчаса. Я взял на себя ответственность удовлетворить его просьбе.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Сенатор Синдиан подтвердила завтрашнюю встречу?

— Ее секретарь обещала сообщить в течении часа.

— Прекрасно, — Хакс сложил руки, пряча ладони в рукавах мантии. — Закажите каф для меня и моих гостей.

Секретарь почтительно поклонился, и Хакс, кивнув в ответ, кинул быстрый взгляд на Бена и без слов указал подбородком на дверь в глубине приемной.

— Боитесь, сенатор? — негромко спросила Рей, уловив это движение.

— Перестраховываюсь, — мягко уточнил Хакс. — Беру пример с вашего учителя.

Бен фыркнул в ответ на это и шагнул к двери, касаясь ее ладонью. Закрыл глаза, окунаясь в Силу и пытаясь уловить чужое присутствие в помещении.

И там действительно кто-то был — какое-то живое существо, не человек и не иномирец. Либо — кто-то обезумевший настолько, что потерял разум.

Он поднял свободную руку, предупреждая, что заходить не стоит. Снял с пояса и активировал световой меч, машинально отмечая, что в приемной сразу стало тихо.

Рей мгновенно оказалась чуть позади, через Силу почувствовав его напряжение. Бен положил ладонь на дверную ручку, готовясь к атаке.

— Вам лучше отойти в сторону, сенатор, — напряженно произнес он. Существо за дверью волновалось, будто ощущало, что его ждет. Но нападать, похоже, не собиралось.

— Что там? — обеспокоенно спросил Хакс. — Кто-то враждебно настроенный?

— Кто-то неразумный, — ответила Рей, тоже окунаясь в Силу. — И с нетерпением ждущий вас.

Бен прислушивался, определяя местоположение существа. Оно, похоже, ходило из угла в угол, и эмоциональный фон у него оставался ровным — по крайней мере, волнение было на том же уровне. 

— Готова? — тихо спросил он Рей.

— Да.

— Я не думаю, что вам стоит так беспокоиться, — вклинился Хакс. — Это…

— Замолчите, — велел Бен, обрывая его на полуслове, и резко распахнул дверь, врываясь в комнату, готовый отразить удар в любую секунду и обезвредить кого бы то ни было. Взгляд метнулся по кабинету… и остановился на рыжей кошке, смотрящей на него, как на идиота.

— …всего лишь моя кошка, — закончил Хакс, заходя следом. — Прошу прощения. Мне стоило вас предупредить.

Он обошел Бена и присел рядом со своей любимицей, нежно поглаживая ее по спине. Та тут же замурлыкала, потерлась об его ладонь и коснулась лапой колена, просясь на руки. Хакс подхватил ее и выпрямился, улыбаясь.

Бен чувствовал себя последним кретином и завзятым параноиком. Он неотрывно смотрел на кошку, а та вперилась недовольным взглядом в него, и на ее морде было написано все, что она думает о подобных вторжениях на ее территорию.

— В следующий раз сообщайте о таких деталях сразу, — мрачно сказал Бен, переводя взгляд на Хакса. Внешне тот был спокойным, но в глазах читалось беспокойство и вина. И слава звездам: Бен в какой-то момент успел подумать, что он промолчал специально, чтобы проучить за несдержанность.

Глупо, конечно. Хакс был не тем человеком, который попытался бы наказать его за ошибки. Думая о нем так, Бен все равно что признавался себе, что не доверяет ему и ждет от него чего-то плохого.

Это было не так. По крайней мере, ему хотелось так считать.

— Разумеется, в дальнейшем я буду предупреждать вас,— заверил его Хакс. Бен избегал на него смотреть — собственные мысли очень походили на предательство, и он боялся, что тот прочтет это в его глазах. — Рей, не могли бы вы закрыть дверь? Не хотелось бы привлекать излишнее внимание к ситуации.

Только после этих слов Бен одновременно с ней деактивировал меч. Рей размашисто шагнула к двери и с грохотом захлопнула ее. В движениях сквозило раздражение.

Не очень хорошо получалось.

— Падаван, — позвал Бен, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать спокойно.

— Что? — отозвалась она. Бен отметил, что она скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась.

Точно злилась.

— Нет эмоций, есть покой, — напомнил он.

Рей под его взглядом сморщила нос и фыркнула, отворачиваясь.

— Помедитируй, — велел Бен. — Прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он ощутил ее возмущение в Силе — медитировать она не любила, как и он сам.

— Но, учитель… — начала она, но Бен ее тут же перебил:

— Выполняй. Тебе нужно успокоиться.

— Будто ваши эмоции сейчас в равновесии, — обиженно заметила Рей.

— Со своими эмоциями я справлюсь сам. И хочу того же от тебя. Вперед.

Он проследил, как Рей сердито упала в кресло и закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на движении Силы и ища в нем успокоение. Убедившись, что она действительно сконцентрировалась на медитации и не собиралась отвлекаться, он переключил внимание на Хакса.

Тот сидел за столом, опершись на него локтем и подпирая ладонью щеку, и наблюдал за ними с искренним интересом. Бену было сложно вновь не залюбоваться им: солнечный свет, падавший из окна за спиной, золотил его волосы, делая их еще более яркими, похожими на пламя. 

Хакс поймал его взгляд, и на секунду в его вежливой официальной улыбке промелькнула нежность — предназначавшаяся ему, Бену.

— «Нет эмоций, есть покой», — едва ли не нараспев повторил он. — Что это значит?

Эти слова из кодекса джедаев знали даже юнлинги, и было немного странно видеть человека, который не понимал их суть. Это казалось той непреложной истиной, которую знают все и которая не нуждалась в расшифровке.

Бен никогда не был мастером в объяснениях, но все же решил попытаться.

— Это — строчка из мантры, основополагающей кодекс джедаев. Если вкратце, то ее суть в том, что джедай должен держать собственные эмоции в узде и контролировать их, чтобы они не одержали верх над разумом. Разум же должен быть спокойным, чтобы принять верное, не продиктованное горячностью решение.

— Интересно, — Хакс покачал головой. — Так сразу и не скажешь — по формулировке кажется, будто джедаям вообще запрещено испытывать какие-то чувства.

Бен коротко усмехнулся:

— Мы не дроиды, сенатор. От эмоций никуда не деться — но их нужно сдерживать и владеть ими, а не подавлять или поддаваться им. Джедай с детства учится понимать их и себя, чтобы в случае чего они не вели его, заставляя отбросить доводы разума и джедайские принципы.

— И вы, конечно же, в этом преуспели? — спросил Хакс, и Бену почудился в этом вопросе подвох.

Ну конечно. При их второй встрече он поддался собственным чувствам — злости и гневу, а позже — влечению и так и не прошедшей со временем давней влюбленности. Он и сейчас не мог справиться с ними.

Кодекс запрещал это, равно как и привязанность, которая росла с каждым часом, проведенным рядом с Хаксом. Но Бен порой пренебрегал кодексом… хотя Совету об этом, конечно, знать не стоило.

— Решайте сами, — он постарался пожать плечами как можно равнодушнее.

— Как скажете, — согласился Хакс. — Мне было бы интересно услышать эту вашу мантру полностью. Не расскажете?

Бен вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти выученные наизусть слова, которые должны были составлять его жизнь.

— Нет эмоций — есть покой, — начал он. — Нет неведения — есть знание. Нет страстей — есть ясность мыслей. Нет хаоса — есть гармония. Нет смерти, — он набрал воздуха в грудь и почти благоговейно закончил, — есть Великая Сила.

На этих словах Сила в нем всплеснулась волной, укутывая в тот самый размеренный покой, которого он сейчас требовал от Рей. Бен медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза — уравновешенный и умиротворенный.

Хакс смотрел на него с большим любопытством, чем прежде. Бен понимал, почему — такая перемена в его настроении не могла остаться незамеченной.

— Познавательно, — подвел итог Хакс и откинулся в кресле. — Кажется, мантра хорошо на вас влияет. Похоже… знаете, будто вас запрограммировали на определенную реакцию от определенных слов.

Бен пожал плечами, ничего не ответив на это.

— Довольно пугающе. И бесчеловечно.

Такая трактовка удивила Бена. Он не был уверен, что правильно все понял, поэтому уточнил:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Он заметил, что Хакс отвел взгляд, переключаясь на статуэтку на краю стола. Словно пожалел о сказанном и не хотел продолжать поднятую тему.

Но Бен хотел все прояснить и не собирался дать ему уйти от разговора.

— Сенатор, — настойчиво произнес он, в одно это слово вкладывая все свое упрямство.

— Давайте не будем об этом? — предложил Хакс, все так же не глядя на него. 

— Будем, — твердо сказал Бен. — Раз уж начали — продолжайте.

Он уловил, что Рей вышла из медитации и слушала их разговор с тревожным интересом.

Хакс под его взглядом вздохнул и сложил ладони на столе.

— Джедаи забирают детей едва ли не с младенчества, — проговорил он медленно, будто тщательно подбирал слова, — и растят их в беспрекословном подчинении букве законов Ордена. Более того, я замечал, что инакомыслие среди вас не поощряется. Все эти разговоры о Темной Стороне, ваш кодекс, мантра, которую вы мне рассказали… вам не кажется, что в джедаев с юного возраста закладывают определенные установки, которые они исполняют не потому, что верят в них, а из-за того, что у них нет выбора и других возможностей?

— Не кажется, — слишком быстро ответил Бен. В словах Хакса была доля истины, но в них же было что-то неправильное. Порочное и порочащее. Бену было необходимо опровергнуть их, доказать, что все на самом деле вовсе не так. — Я, например, пришел в Орден в сознательном возрасте. У меня был выбор, и я сделал его в пользу этих, как вы выражаетесь, установок. И, если вы не знали, джедай может покинуть Орден, если захочет.

— Таких, как вы, немного, — тихо проговорил Хакс. — Был ли выбор у вашего падавана? И смогла бы она покинуть Орден, разойдясь во мнении с Советом, если другой семьи, кроме джедаев, у нее нет?

Бен против воли перевел взгляд на Рей — и с удивлением обнаружил, что в ней нет тех же сомнений, что возникли у него.

— Я бы не захотела, — убежденно произнесла она. — Вы не понимаете главного. Я верю в Орден. Верю, что все действия, которые джедаи совершают, направлены на то, чтобы улучшить жизнь в галактике.

Учителя-джедаи всегда не только учили своих падаванов, но и сами учились у них. Сейчас был именно такой момент — в этом вопросе Рей оказалась гораздо мудрее Бена.

— Разве вы не стремитесь к тому же, сенатор? — закончила она, глядя на Хакса.

Бен кивнул ей, чуть улыбаясь, и тут же посерьезнел, поворачиваясь к Хаксу. Тот выглядел слегка обескураженно — но улыбался.

— Вам стоило бы попробовать себя в политике, если бы вы не были джедаем, Рей, — мягко произнес он. Открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то еще — но голопроектор на столе дважды моргнул, и Хакс принял сигнал.

Над столом замерцала фигурка секретаря.

— Сенатор, — произнес он, — время посещений начнется через минуту.

— Спасибо, Таве, — поблагодарил Хакс. — Запускай по расписанию.

Голограмма исчезла, и Хакс едва ли не церемониально огладил и так безупречную мантию.

— Я попрошу вас встать рядом со мной, — улыбнулся он, переводя взгляд сперва на Бена, потом на Рей. — Ради безопасности.

Бен кивнул и шагнул к Хаксу, становясь у него за плечом. Стоило вновь оказаться так близко, как желание — та самая страсть, порицаемая Орденом, — вновь проснулось в нем. Он хотел хотя бы дотронуться до Хакса — но сейчас, когда к нему толпой повалят желающие увидеть его, это было непозволительно.

Бену нужно было как-то отрешиться. Сосредоточиться на сиюминутной задаче и перестать думать о том, как приятно было бы даже просто обнять Хакса со спины, положить подбородок ему на плечо и горячо выдохнуть в шею — так, чтобы у того побежали мурашки по коже.

Мечтать даже о таком без возможности сейчас же исполнить было почти больно.

Двери кабинета открылись, впуская первых посетителей. Судя по одежде — набуанцы, судя по манерам — из аристократов. Слушать их расшаркивания и длительный церемониал у Бена не было никакого желания.

Вместо этого он открылся Силе, отрешаясь от всего остального и окунаясь в нее и чужой эмоциональный фон. Так было проще обнаружить возможных нарушителей — внешне они могут оставаться спокойными, однако внутреннее состояние вряд ли как-то скроют.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на супружеской паре с Набу, но даже в Силе его тянуло к Хаксу. От него волнами исходили спокойствие, уверенность и удивительное средоточие сильной воли, и все это казалось невероятно привлекательным.

Чувствуя его в Силе, Бен и сам заражался этими чувствами. Внутренний мятеж затухал, бурная волна желаний и эмоций откатывала назад, а где-то глубоко внутри зрела убежденность, что он справится с любыми испытаниями, преодолеет любую преграду. Ощущения были иррациональными и не поддавались логике — но Бен находил их приятными.

Найдя успокоение, он сумел сосредоточиться и на задаче.

Эмоциональный фон набуанцев был ярким, но ровным. Они явно радовались встрече и возможности пообщаться со своим сенатором лично. Никаких темных чувств они не испытывали, разве что сдержанную, а оттого безопасную гордость.

Единение с Силой было подобно трансу. Время текло по-другому: ему казалось, что не прошло и минуты, а супружеская пара уже покидала кабинет, уступая место следующим желающим поговорить с Хаксом.

Это походило бы на рутину, но Бену нравилось улавливать разные эмоциональные оттенки в каждом пришедшем. Обычно он старался не использовать Силу так — исключительно потому, что порой изрядно увлекался и не мог остановиться.

Но сейчас это было нужно ради безопасности Хакса, а ставить его под угрозу Бен не собирался.

Группы пришедших сменялись одна за другой. Ничего подозрительного Бен в них не обнаруживал — только волнение, но и оно было оправданно. Прием у высокопоставленного чина — вполне подходящий повод для того, чтобы слегка нервничать.

Ровный гул голосов, доносившийся до Бена будто издалека, нисколько не мешал. Он машинально выделял из общего шума Хакса — тот звучал доброжелательно и приветливо, с безукоризненным достоинством и безграничным уважением к собеседникам.

Как всегда идеальный и безупречный политик.

Все шло своим чередом, пока Бен не ощутил в Силе страх — давящий, нагнетающий, от которого жгло виски и темнело в глазах. Страх принадлежал ребенку лет семи, если он правильно определил возраст, и этот ребенок отчаянно хотел поскорее вернуться домой.

Кому могло прийти в голову взять на встречу с сенатором собственную малолетнюю дочь?

Бен закрылся в Силе и моргнул, сосредотачиваясь на материальной реальности. Дверь как раз приоткрылась, пропуская в кабинет трех тви'леков. Бен правильно догадался — семейная пара с маленькой девочкой, несущей в руках флимсипластовый пакет.

Пальцы у нее подрагивали, а на лице застыло перепуганное выражение.

Бену было жаль малышку. То, что у взрослых было простым волнением, у нее выросло в боязнь — оплошать, разозлить, неправильно себя повести. Что было тому виной, он не знал. Может быть, излишне строгое воспитание. Может, какой-то случай из прошлого или природный страх незнакомцев, помноженный на привычку к обособленности этой конкретной семьи. А возможно, ничто из этого.

Суть, несмотря на варианты, не менялась.

Тви'леки замерли в полутора метрах от стола, явно не зная, что и как нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. Взгляд девочки метался от Хакса к Бену и Рей, и присутствие джедаев, похоже, напугало ее еще больше.

На помощь им пришел Хакс. Он поднялся, вышел из-за стола и шагнул к семье, присаживаясь напротив девочки. Теперь он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, и та опустила голову.

Лекку у нее подрагивали.

— Привет, милая, — ласково произнес Хакс. — Не бойся. Я тебя не обижу. Как тебя зовут?

Он медленно протянул ей руку ладонью вверх. Даже не видя его лица, Бен догадывался, что он улыбался — так же мягко, как звучал его голос.

— Омма Ладира, — тихо произнесла малышка и, подумав, добавила: — Сэр.

— Можешь называть меня Армитажем, Омма, — все с той же нежной доброжелательностью разрешил Хакс. — Думаю, это будет честно. Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя леди Ладира?

Бен видел, что Омма испуганно моргнула и переступила с ноги на ногу. Лекку все так же нервно подрагивали.

— Нет, — все-таки пискнула она и испуганно оглянулась на родителей.

Терпеть этот страх было невозможно. Бен не выдержал — осторожно коснулся в Силе Оммы, разгоняя боязнь, принося успокоение.

Лекку у нее перестали подрагивать, а выражение лица было уже не таким перепуганным. Она одарила Хакса долгим взглядом и решительно протянула ему пакет.

— Благодарю, — серьезно кивнул Хакс, осторожно забирая его. Приоткрыл и восхищенно произнес: — О, звезды. Ты сама их пекла?

— Это семейный рецепт, — вмешалась мать малышки. — Омма сделала их под моим руководством. Она очень хотела сделать вам подарок.

— Подарок вышел чудесный, — ответил на это Хакс и осторожно взял руку Оммы в свою, после чего церемониально коснулся губами ее кисти. — Спасибо, прекрасная леди. Я обязательно попробую ваш дар.

Омма оглянулась на родителей, и ее отец кивнул, давая разрешение вернуться. Она тут же метнулась к ним, и мать крепко обняла ее, прижимая к себе.

Хакс вернулся за стол и опустился в кресло, бережно укладывая пакет на краю.

— Вы с Рилота, — Бен не услышал в этой фразе вопроса — скорее, это было утверждение.

— Да, — кивнул отец семейства. — Мы — одни из тех, кого принуждали добывать рилл. Наша семья благодарна вам, сенатор. И не только наша.

Тви'лек чуть вздернул подбородок и обнял жену за плечи. Та по-прежнему прижимала к себе дочь, но выглядели они не слишком счастливо.

Будто что-то угнетало их все это время, пока проходила встреча.

— Надеюсь, теперь ваша жизнь наладилась? — спросил Хакс.

— Благодаря вам, — ответил тви'лек.

— Рад этому, — мягко произнес Хакс. — Как вас зовут?

Ладира переглянулись, и от взгляда Бена не укрылось их беспокойство. Что-то здесь было не так. Это не укладывалось в рамки обычного волнения. Их поведение, страх их дочери… все это выглядело довольно подозрительно.

Бен решил, что стоит держаться настороже, пока они не уйдут. А позже по возможности проверить, те ли они, за кого себя выдают.

А еще узнать у Хакса, что его связывает с Рилотом.

— Кандор Ладира, — наконец словно нехотя ответил тви'лек.

— Очень приятно, Кандор, — с уважением проговорил Хакс. — А вы, леди?

— Шена.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, — доброжелательно заключил Хакс. — Я не сенатор от Рилота, но по-прежнему чувствую ответственность за ту ситуацию и все еще стараюсь быть в курсе судеб пострадавших в ней. Если возникнут проблемы — пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне напрямую. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь.

Тви'леки снова переглянулись.

— Спасибо, сенатор, — наконец проговорил Кандор.

Они развернулись и направились к выходу. Хакс проводил их взглядом и, когда дверь за семьей закрылась, тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу.

Бен старался скрыть тревогу во взгляде — Рей уж точно не должна была видеть, что он беспокоится за Хакса.

— Учитель, — позвала та. — Может, проследить за ними?

Значит, ей тоже показалось странным их поведение.

Бен уже собрался ответить, но вмешался Хакс.

— Не нужно, — устало произнес он. — Оставьте их в покое. Им и так несладко пришлось.

Бен и Рей переглянулись — почти как Ладира с пару минут назад. Они тоже понимали друг друга без слов. Хакс знал что-то, что им не было известно, и для полноты картины стоило сначала его выслушать, а уже потом принимать решения.

Над столом замерцала голограмма секретаря. Бен перевел взгляд на Хакса — тот явно был изнурен последней встречей, но старался делать вид, что все в порядке.

— Таве, — позвал он, — будьте добры, сообщите оставшимся, что сегодняшний прием окончен.

— Как прикажете, сенатор, — ответил секретарь. Хакс вымученно улыбнулся, оборвал связь и потер виски.

Похоже, у него разболелась голова.

Бен не стал себя останавливать — сделал шаг и осторожно устроил ладонь у Хакса на затылке, отчего тот вздрогнул.

— Успокойтесь, сенатор, — у него не получилось скрыть нотки нежности в голосе. Ну и плевать. — Я вам помогу.

У Бена не было особых способностей к целительству, но что-то он все-таки мог. От головной боли избавлять так точно.

Он открылся Силе и коснулся ей Хакса, представляя, как тянущее и давящее ощущение из висков уходит, оставляя после себя приятное отсутствие боли. Услышал тихий вздох и едва заметно улыбнулся — значит, все получилось.

— Спасибо, — Бен с трудом услышал это. Убирая руку от затылка, он не удержался — слегка взъерошил идеально лежащие волосы.

Конечно, ему хотелось большего. Но время для этого было не лучшее.

— Что вы знаете про эту семью? — негромко спросил он и кивнул Рей. Вдвоем они почти синхронно опустились в кресла напротив стола.

— Именно про Ладира — почти ничего, — пожал плечами Хакс. — Но этого и не нужно, чтобы понимать, каково им пришлось.

— Поясните.

Хакс вздернул брови:

— Вы не слышали о Рилотском конфликте?

— Я джедай, а не политик, — парировал Бен. — Мне не обязательно знать обо всех конфликтах, в которые вмешивается сенат.

— Довольно забавно слышать это, если учесть, что джедаи тоже принимали участие в его разрешении, — заметил Хакс.

Бен ощутил, как волна чего-то похожего на стыд поднимается в нем. Да, он не был в курсе миссий всех джедаев и часто оставался без связи с внешним миром на своих. В этом не было ничего необычного или позорного, но почему-то он все равно чувствовал себя так, будто облажался.

Сенатор Хакс умел выбить его из колеи, ехидничал и не боялся уколоть. Бен понимал, что это лишь маскировка — и все же каждый раз ему было не по себе. Будто рядом находился кто-то чужой, ненастоящий, от кого порой разило холодом так, словно в помещении дуют ледяные ветра Хота.

— Представьте, и так может быть, — буркнул Бен. — Чем язвить, сенатор, лучше бы объяснили.

— Простите, — тот чуть улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке Бену почудился привычный ему Хакс. — Конфликт произошел около четырех лет назад. Случайно обнаружились крупные поставки глиттерилла, и след привел в сектор Гаулус, а затем и на Рилот. Выяснилось, что сенатор от этой планеты имел к этим поставкам непрямое отношение и его отстранили от должности. Я был одним из двух сенаторов, которые инициировали расследование и не побоялись принять в нем участие. На Рилоте мы обнаружили несколько крупных фабрик по производству глиттерилла. Владельцем был хатт, как вы можете догадаться. Он не только изготовлял наркотик — для этого он использовал рабов, большая часть из которых была рилотскими тви'леками. Хатта удалось… устранить, — Хакс поморщился на этих словах, но после паузы продолжил: — Рабы, естественно, получили свободу. Эта семья — одна из тех многих несчастных, чья нормальная жизнь тогда была с трудом восстановлена.

Неудивительно, что Бен не знал об этом конфликте — четыре года назад он застрял на Кашиике на восемь месяцев. Все это время он вел подпольную деятельность и старался лишний раз не связываться с внешним миром. В основном докладывал совету о ходе миссии — коротко и быстро, практически сразу отключаясь.

А после у него не было ни желания, ни терпения вникать в пропущенные события. Джедаи всегда существовали отдельно и обособленно, и в курсе всего происходящего старался держаться только Совет. Бену же хватало того, чем он интересовался сам — лезть в политику он, мягко говоря, не любил, и даже свежими новостями интересовался постольку-поскольку.

И теперь, спустя четыре года, ему все равно придется нагонять то, что он пропустил.

В Храме, конечно же, остались записи о Рилотском конфликте. Бен пообещал себе, что изучит их в ближайшее время, но сперва стоило разобраться с посетившими Хакса тви'леками.

— То есть вы уверены, что страх этой семьи связан с теми событиями? — уточнил Бен. Сомнение в его голосе наверняка выдавало, что он в это не верил, но он ничего не мог поделать.

Джедай должен контролировать свои эмоции, но Бену, как внуку Избранного, многое прощали.

— Да, я уверен в этом, — в голосе Хакса явственно звучал укор. — Большую часть жизни они провели под гнетом в постоянном страхе. Они редко видели что-то хорошее, а плохого у них было гораздо больше, чем вы или я можем предположить. Все это сложно забыть за такое короткое время. К нормальным условиям приспособиться так же непросто, как и к ужасным.

— А я сомневаюсь, — признался Бен. — Их страх был иного рода, сенатор. Их тревожило что-то другое, а события конфликта, я полагаю, остались для них в прошлом.

Он еще не договорил, а в глазах Хакса уже зажглась ярость. Почему он так отреагировал на его слова, Бен не понимал и даже близко не мог догадаться. Неужели Хакса настолько волновала судьба этих тви'леков? Или он был так уверен в правильности своей оценки, что разозлился от сомнений в ней?

— Вы ничего не знаете о том, что им пришлось испытать, — тихо произнес Хакс. Он явно пытался себя контролировать, но злость в его голосе звучала слишком четко. — Вы этого даже представить не можете. Вы думаете, что забыть постоянные побои и унижения так легко? Что это так просто оставить в прошлом и вспоминать только в памятную дату ради галочки? Нет, — сам ответил он на свой вопрос. — Вы и близко не испытывали все это на себе, и потому вам кажется, что в этом нет ничего сложного.

«Успокойся», — одними губами произнес Бен, глядя ему в глаза, но даже если Хакс это заметил, его уже было не остановить.

— Я думал, джедаям свойственно сострадание, — продолжил он. — Видимо, я ошибался. Если вы не поставите себя на место этих несчастных, вы и не поймете. А вы и не хотите, как я вижу. Гораздо удобнее обвинить и потом извиниться за ошибку, не так ли? Только последствия исправить будет тяжело… но это уже не ваша забота, так?

— Рей, — тихо сказал Бен. — Выйди. Я разберусь.

Та неслышно выскользнула за дверь, не решаясь спорить. Он подождал для верности с полминуты и только после этого поднялся с кресла, делая шаг к Хаксу.

— Не трогай меня, — холодно проговорил тот.

— Хакс, — позвал Бен в ответ — но все же замер в двух шагах от него, не решаясь подойти ближе. И повторил: — Успокойся.

— Я спокоен, — отрезал тот. — Оказывается, я многого о тебе не знал.

— Как и я, — просто ответил Бен.

Он все же решился приблизиться к Хаксу, протянул ладонь — и замер, не решаясь дотронуться до него. Тот повернулся к нему в кресле, задрал подбородок и посмотрел на него в упор, прищурившись.

Нужно было как-то утихомирить его злость. Вернуть обратно то безграничное спокойствие, которое им в полной мере владело до этого срыва.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — тихо произнес Бен — почти с мольбой. Сейчас он нащупывал дорогу по тонкому льду, при том, что ему всегда было тяжело подбирать правильные слова. — Я не думал, что это тебя так заденет.

— Действительно, зачем думать, — хмыкнул Хакс.

Бен все-таки коснулся кончиками пальцев его плеча. Хакс повел им, словно пытался стряхнуть его руку, и это, как ни странно, придало Бену решимости. Он провел ладонью к шее, переводя ее выше, и осторожно погладил по щеке — но в ответ Хакс дернул подбородком, требуя прекратить.

Бен толком не понимал, в чем его вина и как ее загладить, но видеть, как Хакс злился на него, было подобно пытке.

— Пойми меня правильно, — все же попробовал он объясниться, проводя большим пальцем по острой скуле, — я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе навредили. Если для этого придется подозревать каждого, кто сталкивается с тобой, я буду это делать и не буду брать во внимание чужое прошлое.

Хакс скривил губы, но промолчал. Из этого невозможно было понять, шел Бен по верному пути или опять ошибся. Но он решил продолжить, надеясь… наверное, на чудо.

— Я не переживу, если ты умрешь, — просто сказал он.

— Не очень-то по-джедайски, — хмуро заметил Хакс.

— Нам запрещены привязанности, — согласился Бен. — Но разве любовь — это не Свет? Разве джедаю не положено любить все, что его окружает?

А вот теперь он нащупал правильную дорожку — взгляд Хакса стал удивленным, но смягчился.

— Любовь? — переспросил он.

— Любовь, — ответил Бен. — С первого взгляда.

Он взял лицо Хакса в ладони и наклонился к нему, глядя в глаза. Тот вздохнул, но не стал отстраняться.

Бен чуть улыбнулся и прижался к его рту, осторожно раскрывая губы языком. Хакс помедлил, но все же ответил на поцелуй — жестко, почти яростно, и этой ярости Бен противопоставил нежную осторожность.

Хакс сбавил напор и поддался медленной ласке. Его ресницы сомкнулись, и Бен, все еще не закрывший глаза, не мог оторвать от них взгляд. Светло-рыжие, густые, почти прозрачные, они кидали едва заметную тень на лицо, и Хакс выглядел невероятно уязвимым и невозможно красивым.

Бен не врал — он действительно влюбился в него, как только увидел на балу. Хакс был его судьбой, тем, кого ему предназначила Сила, и он знал это с первого прикосновения, первого поцелуя. Когда Хакс сбежал, он в этом усомнился — ошибиться может каждый, даже он, — но в глубине души знал, что был прав.

И верил, несмотря на злость и обиду, кипевшие в нем все эти годы, что в конце концов они снова окажутся рядом.

Даже в поцелуе Бен не смел закрыть глаза — ему казалось, что он никогда вдоволь не налюбуется Хаксом. Едва заметные веснушки на бледной коже, почти невидимая глазу щетина, проступавшая на тщательно выбритых щеках, все те же тени от подрагивающих ресниц… Бен готов был смотреть вечно, и что-то теплое, распирающее грудь, расправляло в нем крылья, грозясь вырваться наружу.

Он оторвался от губ Хакса и чуть отстранился, оставаясь при этом все так же непозволительно близко. Тот открыл глаза — ярость в них утихла, уступив место холодному спокойствию.

Бен надеялся на другой эффект, но так тоже было неплохо. 

— Ты только не злись, — тихо попросил он, чувствуя, что должен быть честным до конца, — но я отправлю этот подарок на экспертизу. Я надеюсь, что ошибаюсь, но рисковать не стану.

— Как хочешь, — со вздохом ответил Хакс. — Отговаривать все равно бесполезно.

Бен кивнул, убрал руки и выпрямился, отходя к креслу. Сел на него и снова посмотрел на Хакса — губы у того покраснели и припухли, а на щеках пробивался слабый, практически неразличимый румянец.

Вряд ли кто-то заметит и поймет, что они делали наедине.

— Падаван, — произнес он в комлинк. — Можешь возвращаться.

Когда дверь открылась, Хакс уже спокойно изучал информацию на датападе. Следом за Рей в кабинет заехал дроид из доставки, везя на репульсорном подносе три чашки кафа.

— Угощайтесь, — произнес Хакс, не поднимая глаз, и Бен заметил, что тот улыбается уголками губ.

Значит, он все исправил.


	3. -intermission-

Хакс редко страдал вспышками гнева. Еще реже он позволял им взять верх над тщательно выверенным, практически идеальным контролем, под которым всегда держал собственные эмоции и чувства. Но с Соло с самого начала все шло не так. С их самой первой встречи.

Хакс обещал себе, что больше не будет допускать ошибок, — на кону было слишком многое. Но криффов джедай будто взялся испытывать его терпение своим неуемным желанием защитить и, сам того не ожидая, попал по больному месту.

Палпатин будет им недоволен.

В свое оправдание Хакс мог сказать многое. Что детская травма — о, как он не любил это выражение, но по-другому назвать не получалось — все еще была в нем сильна. Что благодаря его вспышке Соло признал свою привязанность вслух, давая начало собственному падению. Что в итоге он сумел устроить все лучшим образом, искусно превратив свою ошибку в преимущество.

Все это было ничтожным по сравнению с тем, что могло их ожидать, если бы все пошло по худшему сценарию.

Соло словно почувствовал его легкую нервозность, пока они шли по коридорам административного здания сената, приближаясь к кабинету канцлера. Девчонки-падавана с ними не было — она ждала результатов экспертизы, и Соло, похоже, потерял всякий страх.

Они шли по коридорам бок о бок, и он держался слишком близко к Хаксу, будто только падаван могла заподозрить что-то. Административное здание, как всегда, кишело работниками Сената, и внимательные могли сделать выводы. В какой-то степени это Хаксу и было нужно.

Но все же стоило изобразить, что он беспокоится за сохранность тайны.

— Держись на расстоянии, — тихо, так, чтобы только Соло услышал, произнес он.

Ему на плечо легла ладонь. Все в нем восставало против таких панибратских жестов, особенно здесь, но… Хакс все еще должен был притворяться влюбленным дурачком, жаждущим близости и прикосновений.

Они в самом деле были ему приятны, но чувство собственного достоинства перевешивало.

— Бен, — так же негромко предупредил он.

Руку с плеча тот убрал, но отойти не спешил. Вот и хорошо.

В конце концов, несмотря на ошибку, все шло по плану. Как и было задумано: идеально рассчитанная стратегия, которая приведет Бена Соло на Темную Сторону, а Республику — в их руки.

Алая Гвардия, узнав Хакса, пропустила их в приемную.

— Сенатор Хакс, — церемонно поклонился секретарь Палпатина. — Канцлер ждет вас.

Хакс кивнул ему, двинулся в кабинет — и, к своему неудовольствию, обнаружил, что Соло продолжает следовать за ним по пятам. Он чуть дернул подбородком и резко замер.

Соло едва не врезался в него и, якобы ради того, чтобы остановить движение по инерции, коснулся ладонями его спины, незаметно для чужого взгляда оглаживая ее. Неисправимый — но для них же и лучше.

— Рыцарь Соло, — почти безмятежно проговорил Хакс. — Кажется, мы с вами недавно уже обсуждали, что рядом с канцлером мне ничего не грозит.

Тот провел ладонями чуть ниже и убрал их.

— Простите, сенатор, — услышал Хакс, но сожаления в голосе не уловил.

Он бросил на Соло оценивающий взгляд через плечо: тот ухмылялся так, словно они были наедине и ему все было позволено. Отлично. Пусть теряет осторожность и привыкает к чувству вседозволенности. Начало положено, а дальше можно будет только наблюдать, изредка направляя в нужную сторону.

— Не скучайте без меня, — проронил Хакс напоследок и шагнул внутрь, после чего осторожно затворил за собой дверь.

Его дед, как всегда, сидел в кресле, только в этот раз лицом к окну, спиной к входу и самому Хаксу. Тот прекрасно знал, что это значит.

Ему все известно, и он недоволен.

Хакс тихо выдохнул и, подойдя ближе, встал у спинки кресла. Заложил руки за спину и вгляделся в панораму Корусанта, собираясь с мыслями.

Он знал, что скрывать свой промах однозначно не стоит. Попытается — и последствия будут в разы хуже, чем от чистосердечного признания. Палпатин всегда был добр к нему, но тем не менее воспитывал в строгости. И Хакс знал, почему.

Он растил наследника — будущего Императора, который будет править галактикой после него.

После недолгого молчания Палпатин негромко спросил, аккуратно подталкивая его начать:

— Ты что-то хотел мне рассказать?

— Я… допустил ошибку, дедушка, — все-таки произнес Хакс, собравшись с духом, и, как и всегда, когда приходилось признаваться в собственных провалах, это были одни из самых сложных слов в его жизни.

— Я жду подробностей, мой дорогой внук.

Хакс сцепил пальцы за спиной и крепко сжал их. Начало уже положено. Если он сам расскажет все без утайки… что ж, тогда разочарование деда будет не настолько сокрушительным. 

— Я чуть не перечеркнул первую часть нашего плана, — сознался он. — Я поддался эмоциям, позволил ярости взять верх над собой. Но я сумел вовремя все исправить.

— Ты вспомнил отца, — задумчиво проговорил Палпатин, в очередной раз доказывая, что знает о внуке все — не только каждый его шаг, но и каждую мысль, что приходит ему в голову.

— Он мне не отец, — привычно отозвался Хакс. — Я признаю, что память о прошлом еще сильна во мне. Я хотел бы забыть, но… — Он замялся, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Оно же делает меня сильным.

— Забывать не стоит, — ответил Палпатин. — Что ж… Бен Соло ни о чем не догадался?

— Нет. — Теперь он мог сообщить и хорошие новости. — Этот глупец даже вообразить себе не может, чего я хочу от него на самом деле. Зато, — улыбка едва тронула его губы, — он признал свою привязанность. Свою любовь.

Хакс хмыкнул и скосил взгляд на деда. Тот сложил сцепленные в замок руки на животе, и во всем его виде чувствовалось удовлетворение. 

— Иногда ошибки позволяют продвинуться на несколько позиций вперед — если правильно их использовать, — произнес Палпатин. — Ты смог это сделать. Я горжусь тобой, Армитаж.

На такое Хакс и надеяться не мог. Услышав эти слова, он почувствовал, как в его душе разливается приятное тепло. Вместо разочарования он получил признание — а ведь ожидал совсем не такой реакции.

— Спасибо, — коротко ответил он.

— Ты потянул за нужные ниточки, — мягко произнес Палпатин. — Продолжай в том же духе и дальше, тогда итог не заставит себя ждать.

Хакс кивнул и наконец разжал пальцы. Устроив одну ладонь на спинке кресла, он все так же смотрел на панораму Корусанта, уже выстраивая в голове следующие шаги, которые должен был предпринять.

И прикидывал, на сколько союзников сможет рассчитывать.


	4. -2-

Сенатор Синдиан Бену сразу не понравилась.

Точнее, не понравилось ему то, как она смотрела на Хакса. Где-то в глубине ее глаз не было ни намека на сухие рабочие отношения. А еще она была чересчур приветлива и с ним и гораздо меньше — с его сопровождающими, хотя мимолетного заинтересованного взгляда он удостоился.

Ладно, он просто ревновал. Имел право.

— Я безумно рада, что ты все-таки нашел для меня время, — заявила она, когда Хакс устроился в гостевом кресле, и эта фамильярность еще больше насторожила Бена. — Последнее время ты такой занятой, что я уже отчаялась поймать тебя.

— Разве я мог не почтить вниманием такую прекрасную леди? — серьезно спросил он.

Сенатор Синдиан еле сдерживала улыбку, и все-таки рассмеялась, а следом за ней — и Хакс. Бена это не порадовало: их явно что-то связывало в прошлом, а нынче у них так и вовсе были слишком уж теплые отношения.

Интересно, Хакс и с ней переспать успел?

От одной этой мысли Бен почувствовал, как мутная злость поднимается из глубины, и тут же оборвал себя. Он не будет злиться из-за того, что у Хакса есть друг. Друзья, в конце концов, нужны всем, а особенно — сенаторам, на чью жизнь покушались уже не раз.

— Ты недавно вернулась с Арканиса, — заметил Хакс, подхватывая чашку с кафом, которую принес дроид.

— Именно, — сенатор Синдиан кивнула и сделала глоток. — Не скучаешь по родине?

Бен машинально забрал с репульсорного подноса свой каф и провернул чашку в руках. Он все еще слишком многого не знал о Хаксе — жадные друг до друга, они предпочитали тратить время не на разговоры, а на близость — и они раз за разом открывали его с новой стороны.

Значит, он родился на Арканисе, а не на Набу. Его мать, вероятно, и была дочерью Палпатина, а вот отец… Кем был тот неизвестный Хакс, чью фамилию теперь носил его сенатор? И почему его сын представлял сектор Чоммель, а не родную планету?

— Отметь в календаре тот день, когда я заскучаю, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Нет, я с большим удовольствием полечу на Набу.

— А ты там давно не был, — заметила Синдиан.

— Собираюсь наверстать после заседания, — небрежно обронил Хакс. — Жаль только, в Тиде не получится задержаться.

Значит, он решил придерживаться плана Рей — несмотря на то, что Бен был категорически против приведения его в исполнение. Это должно было разозлить, но он скорее почувствовал неуместное любопытство: когда его падаван и Хакс успели сговориться?

— Это из-за покушений, — сенатор не спрашивала — утверждала. — Да, тебе лучше будет спрятаться на Набу, пока все не… утихнет.

Хакс вздохнул и перестал улыбаться, неожиданно посерьезнев:

— Я не собираюсь прятаться, Кариса. Ты, безусловно, права — это меры безопасности, но я не стану убегать от своего недоброжелателя, поджав хвост. Я бы остался на Корусанте, не будь рыцарь Соло и его падаван такими убедительными.

Значит, ответственность он свалил на них. Разумно. И все же Бену хотелось бы знать детали плана, которые Рей и Хакс наверняка обговорили, не поставив его в известность. Чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то, что пойдет вразрез с выдуманными условиями.

Позже он заставит их рассказать все в подробностях. Не при этой же Карисе устраивать допрос.

— Ты всегда был смелым, — вздохнула та. — Иногда даже чересчур. Знаешь, я буду по тебе скучать, хоть и рада, что ты будешь в безопасности и под присмотром. Рыцарь Соло, — Бен поднял на нее взгляд — в отличие от голоса, в ее глазах был холод, — спасибо, что сумели уговорить этого упрямца не лезть в пекло. Будьте уверены, Арканис этого не забудет.

— Не за что, — коротко ответил Бен.

Комлинк на поясе издал сигнал, избавляя его от необходимости слушать болтовню Карисы и ответы Хакса, звучавшие слишком тепло, чтобы Бен не волновался.

— Будь внимательной, — предупредил он Рей, отдал ей чашку и поднялся. Конечно, соблазн помешать разговору был велик, но Бен ему не поддался. 

Отойдя в другой конец кабинета, он принял вызов.

— Соло на связи.

— Привет, Бен, — раздался из комлинка знакомый голос. — Как дела?

— Если ты решил поболтать, то очень не вовремя, — сухо отозвался Бен. Рыцарь-джедай Талон Морастус отличался говорливостью, на которую его пробивало в самый неподходящий момент, и сейчас был как раз такой случай. Падаванами они с Беном почти подружились.

Почти — потому что друзьями тот редко обзаводился.

— Ну, раз так, то про результаты экспертизы расскажу в следующий раз, — невозмутимо ответил Талон. — Пока!

— Подожди. 

— По-другому заговорил. Так как дела?

— Талон.

В комлинке раздался вздох.

— Ты иногда очень скучный, — заявил Талон. — Ладно, потом поболтаем. В общем, по экспертизе: в этих, с позволения сказать, пирожных, действительно был яд. Слово «синокс» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

— Нет.

— Бесцветный, безвкусный, в общем, непростой для обнаружения. Твой сенатор откинулся бы и не понял, отчего. Так что поздравляю, ты его спас.

Бен стиснул зубы и промолчал. Тви’леков наверняка теперь и не найти — убрались на свой Рилот, и поминай как звали. Но все же он попытается.

Они ответят за то, что пытались отобрать жизнь у Хакса. А заодно и расскажут, кто его заказал. 

Бен, конечно, не был мастером пыток, но попробовать собирался. Жаль, Совет не поощрял вмешательство в сознание Силой на таком уровне. Он хотел научиться — они говорили, что это путь Темной Стороны.

Там определенно было проще доставать информацию.

— Ты язык проглотил? А «спасибо» сказать, к примеру?

— Спасибо, Талон, — мрачно ответил Бен. — Отбой.

— Да пого…

Бен отключил комлинк и вернулся в кресло. Встретился взглядом с Рей, и осознал в очередной раз, что той не нужно было слов, чтобы понять все правильно.

Он принял у нее чашку с остатками кафа обратно, краем глаза отмечая, что она сцепила руки в замок, как делала всегда, когда беспокоилась. И не сказать, что ее тревога была необоснованной — если недоброжелатель Хакса не погнушался использовать ребенка, стоило ждать неприятностей даже от тех, кто кажутся безобидными.

Таких, например, как Кариса Синдиан, казавшаяся легкомысленной дурочкой.

— Нам пора, — не терпящим возражений тоном проговорил Бен, поднимаясь. 

Оба сенатора уставились на него с удивлением.

— А я был уверен, что мой секретарь выделил в расписании не меньше часа, — заметил Хакс.

— Планы поменялись, — хмуро ответил Бен. 

— Не помню, чтобы их менял.

Бен глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Не заставляйте меня тащить вас силой, сенатор.

— Что вы себе позволяете, рыцарь Соло? — поинтересовалась Кариса. — Это не лезет ни в какие рамки!

С двумя сердитыми сенаторами справиться было сложнее, чем с одним, но Бен решил позволить себе дать выход злости.

— Я позволяю себе следить за безопасностью сенатора Хакса, — сказал он.

И этого хватило, чтобы Кариса вскипела.

— Я никогда, — начала она, — никогда бы не стала угрожать Армитажу. И если бы вы знали меня так же хорошо, как он, рыцарь Соло, вы бы никогда не бросили мне в лицо это возмутительное обвинение!

— Если бы вы обладали той же информацией, что и я, вы бы и родную мать подозревали, — парировал Бен.

Хакс после этих слов поспешно поднялся с места, не теряя, впрочем, достоинства.

— Похоже, нам действительно стоит уйти, — резюмировал он. — Прости, Кариса. Я уверен, рыцарь Соло сказал это не со зла и позже принесет извинения сам. — Он окинул Бена тяжелым взглядом, от которого тому на мгновение стало не по себе. — Но пока я сделаю это за него. Я зайду к тебе, когда вернусь с Набу. Надеюсь, ты уделишь мне время.

— Если только ты не возьмешь с собой этого… джедая. — Последнее слово Кариса выплюнула. — Я больше не собираюсь выслушивать подобные оскорбления.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Хакс. — Похоже, Совету стоит уделить больше времени воспитанию юнглингов и падаванов. Чтобы в дальнейшем не возникало таких случаев.

Бен, несмотря на злость, почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам. Хакс явно был очень недоволен им и его поведением… но сам он чем был лучше? Вел себя с этой Синдиан, как…

Он оборвал собственную мысль, чтобы не взбелениться окончательно. Сейчас они уйдут отсюда, и все будет нормально.

— Увидимся, — Хакс тепло улыбнулся Карисе и галантно поцеловал ее руку. — Береги себя.

— И ты береги себя.

Ни Бен, ни Рей не удостоились даже взгляда на прощание, но ему было все равно. Он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не схватить Хакса за руку и не выволочь из этого кабинета немедля. Тот, похоже, это почувствовал и наконец-то выпустил руку сенатора Синдиан.

Бен пропустил его вперед и бок о бок с Рей направился следом. Глядя в идеально ровную спину, он внезапно подумал, а не скажется ли эта его выходка на их отношениях. 

Будь он на месте Хакса, точно бы разозлился.

— Рей, вы же хорошо знаете своего учителя? — спросил Хакс, не оборачиваясь.

Значит, с Беном он решил не разговаривать.

Замечательно.

— Лучше, чем кто-либо, — отозвалась Рей. — Надеюсь.

— Тогда вы наверняка можете объяснить мне, что на него нашло.

Бен нахмурился и предупреждающе посмотрел на падавана. Та уже открыла рот, чтобы объяснить его поведение, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, тут же его закрыла.

— Сами у него спросите, — подумав, ответила она.

— Дома поговорим, — вздохнул он. — Спасибо за ответ. Он был весьма… полезным.

Рей залилась краской и потупила взгляд. Бен, глядя на нее, кашлянул и положил ладонь ей на плечо, подбадривая. Хакс порой был слишком острым на язык, и за совершенно невинными замечаниями скрывались такие язвительные уколы, какие и сгоряча не скажешь.

Может, это, конечно, было типичной сенаторской хитростью, но Бену почему-то казалось, что Хакс и в этом уникален.

Тот направлялся в свой кабинет, но на очередном повороте Бен схватил его за плечо, заставляя остановиться. Хакс помолчал некоторое время, прежде чем спросить:

— Что в этот раз не так?

— Не туда идете, — Бен старался говорить спокойно.

— Думаю, я лучше знаю, куда мне надо, рыцарь Соло.

— Нет, пока дело касается вашей безопасности. Пора домой, сенатор.

Руку Бена небрежно стряхнули, а затем Хакс повернулся к нему. Выглядел он совершенно спокойным, но Бен догадывался, что внутри него все бурлит.

Он ждал вспышки гнева, отповеди, очередного язвительного замечания, наконец, но вместо этого Хакс кротко сказал:

— Хорошо.

Такой — послушный, не пререкающийся — он меньше походил на чужого Бену сенатора, и больше — на его Хакса, с которым было легко и спокойно. И все же такая реакция была удивительной.

— Вперед, — Бен махнул рукой в сторону нужного коридора, и Хакс, не сказав ни слова, двинулся в правильном направлении. 

Пока они шли, он поглядывал на Рей — та, по всей видимости, очень хотела что-то спросить, но то ли не знала, как сформулировать вопрос, то ли не хотела задавать его при Хаксе. Бен едва заметно кивнул ей, побуждая перестать мяться.

— Что теперь будем делать? — все же решилась она. Говорила очень тихо — так, чтобы услышал только Бен. — С… — Рей с явным страданием посмотрела на Хакса и не стала продолжать.

Бен догадывался, что она спрашивает про тви’леков и не знает, стоит ли говорить об их участии в серии покушений тому, кто защищал их. Он и сам не понимал, как лучше в этом случае поступить. Для Хакса это знание наверняка будет ударом. И все же… может, он станет осторожнее и перестанет так наплевательски относиться к его советам?

— Найдем и поговорим, — так же тихо ответил Бен. — Что-то да выясним.

— Думаете, они все еще здесь?

— Не знаю. Вот тебе и задание: выясни у службы безопасности космопорта, не проходили ли они контроль. Сузим круг поисков. Отправляйся прямо сейчас.

— А как же?.. — она кивнула на Хакса.

— Это уже мои проблемы.

У спидера Хакса они расстались. Рей вскочила на один из гравициклов, находившихся во владении административного здания сената, и исчезла в транспортном потоке.

Пока Бен провожал ее взглядом, Хакс уже успел сесть за штурвал и закрыть за собой дверцу. Криффов упрямец.

— Вылезай, — коротко сказал Бен, радуясь тому, что наконец можно отбросить все формальности.

— И не подумаю, — ответил Хакс. И куда только девалась вся кротость? — Мне надоело просиживать мантию на пассажирском.

— Хакс.

— Садись, иначе вечность тут простоим.

Соблазн вытащить его за шкирку из спидера — Бен все еще злился — был велик, но он все-таки справился с этим желанием. Посмотрел на Хакса — тот сидел с очень знакомым упрямым выражением лица. Такое обычно появлялось у него, когда он не собирался идти на компромисс и планировал стоять на своем до победного.

Спорить и уговаривать было бесполезно.

Бен дернул подбородком и устроился на пассажирском сидении. Едва он успел захлопнуть дверцу, как Хакс тронулся, резко сорвался с места и понесся по выделенному потоку, совершенно не соблюдая ограничения скорости. Бен поспешно пристегнулся, чувствуя легкое восхищение: Хакс управлял спидером так, словно он был его продолжением, и делал это настолько свободно и непринужденно, будто провел за штурвалом всю жизнь.

Бен и сам любил летать на больших скоростях, а талант управления транспортными средствами передался ему и от деда, и от отца. Манера пилотирования Хакса определенно ему импонировала благодаря этому.

У Республики-500 они оказались за считанные минуты. Выйдя из спидера, Бен поймал взгляд Хакса — насмешливый и гордый. Он ждал, что Бен отчитает его за риск?

— Неплохо гоняешь, — заметил он вместо этого.

— Неплохо? — вздернул бровь Хакс.

— Со мной не сравнишься.

Хакс усмехнулся и пошел с площадки к дверям в апартаменты, кинув через плечо:

— Устроим гонки как-нибудь. Хочу посмотреть, чего ты стоишь.

Бен покачал головой, следуя за ним. У дверей спальни Хакс остановился, и Бену пришлось сложить руки на груди, чтобы удержаться и не дотронуться до него. Он все еще злился, но Хакс был слишком соблазнительным, чтобы не распускать руки.

— Мне нужно время, — проговорил тот. — Приходи через пятнадцать минут.

Видимо, Хаксу тоже нужно было прийти в себя и успокоиться. Бен догадывался, что ему не понравилось то, как он себя вел с сенатором Синдиан, но…

Бену тоже много чего не нравилось.

Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Он и сам сможет утихомирить бурлящую злость за эти пятнадцать минут. По крайней мере, постарается. Быстрая медитация, повторение мантры из кодекса — способ найдется.

Другое дело, что он вообще не должен был выходить из себя. Стоило держать в узде чувства, тем более такие темные, как ревность и страх. Себя обманывать смысла не было: в первую очередь он забрал Хакса из административного здания не потому, что считал Синдиан угрозой для жизни Хакса. Нет, Бен просто боялся, что она уведет его. 

Страх рождал в нем гнев, гнев вел к ненависти — все как говорил учитель Йода. Что там дальше, ненависть — залог страданий?

Берегись Темной Стороны, джедай.

Бен проследил, как Хакс исчез за дверью, и прямо в коридоре сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и начал медитацию, сосредоточившись на потоках Силы. В ней он остро чувствовал присутствие Хакса за дверью, и это скорее отвлекало, чем помогало. 

Бен не стал прощупывать его, потому что тот мог это почувствовать. Вместо этого он постарался переключиться, но и это удавалось с трудом — такое, впрочем, бывало у него нередко.

Он погрузился в Силу еще глубже, и время перестало существовать.

— Зачем на полу сидишь? — услышал он голос Хакса, и только тогда понял, что отведенное время прошло.

Бен открыл глаза и посмотрел на него: он стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и улыбался уголками губ. Значит, действительно смог взять себя в руки.

В отличие от Бена, в котором все еще бурлила злость, хоть и слегка утихомиренная.

Он поднялся, машинально отмечая, что Хакс успел переодеться в домашнюю одежду, и шагнул в спальню, когда тот пропустил его внутрь. Сел в одно из кресел и отвернулся к окну.

Говорить особо не хотелось.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — попросил Хакс. Бен промолчал и только скривил губы. — Тебе повезло, что у нас с Карисой теплые отношения. Другой сенатор затаил бы злобу. И не на тебя, а на меня.

Бен хмыкнул, стараясь этим звуком показать, насколько ему наплевать на отношения Хакса с остальными политиками.

— Пообещай.

— Не могу обещать то, чего не смогу исполнить.

— Хотя бы что попытаешься.

Бен поморщился.

— Пожалуйста. Или ты хочешь, чтобы к недоброжелателям, которые мечтают о моей смерти, добавилось еще с десяток?

А вот об этом Бен не подумал. Точнее, он и представить себе не мог, что из-за такой мелочной обиды можно будет захотеть чьей-то смерти.

Политики, чтоб их.

— Я попробую, — нехотя произнес он.

Хакс долго ничего не отвечал. Давящая тишина напрягала, и Бен уже начал жалеть, что избрал тактику молчания. Может, он уже не так гневался. Может, соскучился по их непринужденным разговорам. По привычному Хаксу.

— Если тебя это так волнует, — неожиданно произнес тот, — то можешь не беспокоиться. Мы с Карисой дружили еще детьми, когда я жил на Арканисе с отцом. Нас не связывают любовные отношения.

Бен поднял на него взгляд. И, хоть он почувствовал облегчение после этих слов, все равно постарался не подавать виду. Его ревность отдавала глупостью, и он чувствовал себя дураком из-за того, что пошел на поводу низменных чувств.

— Я и не беспокоился, — ответил он.

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Хакса. Он шагнул к Бену, и тому пришлось задрать голову, когда он оказался возле кресла, глядя сверху вниз.

— Я даже без Силы знаю, что ты врешь, — вкрадчиво произнес Хакс. — Ты ревновал.

Бен бережно поймал его руку. Погладил тыльную сторону ладони, переплел пальцы со своими и слегка сжал их.

— Если и так, то что? — спросил он, и вызов в его словах контрастировал с нежностью его действий.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Хакс.

И одним быстрым движением оседлал колени Бена. У того перехватило дыхание — от близости, от решительности на лице Хакса, от приятной тяжести его веса, от того, что тот уверенно перевел его ладони себе на поясницу, от взгляда льдисто-голубых глаз, в которых плескалось желание.

В Силе Бена едва ли не окатило чужим возбуждением, мгновенно переросшим в его собственное.

Хакс взял его лицо в ладони и приблизился, глядя в глаза, и от этого Бен ощутил себя ледником под палящим, безжалостным солнцем. Он и правда почти таял от этих прикосновений, а когда Хакс провел большими пальцами по его щекам, и вовсе ощутил себя безвольным и готовым исполнить любое его желание.

— Не ревнуй, — тихо произнес Хакс. — Мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен.

Бен открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел — Хакс склонился еще ближе и прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, не больно, но чувствительно. Этого было достаточно, чтобы плотину внутри Бена сорвало.

Хакс всегда действовал на него дурманяще и заставлял терять остатки и так не слишком прочного самоконтроля.

Бен стиснул его, прижимая к себе, и подался вверх, чтобы поймать губы Хакса своими. Почувствовал, как тот заерзал на нем, пересаживаясь, чтобы прильнуть всем телом. Его колени наверняка неудобно упирались в спинку кресла, зато Бен отчетливо ощущал, как крепкий стояк трется об его живот.

Он откинулся в кресле, все так же цепляясь за Хакса. Ответно прикусил губу и тут же зализал невидимый след, почувствовал чужой язык у себя во рту, и только после этого окончательно расслабился и отпустил себя.

Никакая Кариса не заберет у него Хакса, пока он рядом.

Бен сдавленно выдохнул Хаксу в губы, когда тот двинул бедрами. Два ощущения слились в одно: одновременно чувствовать, как Хакс трется членом об его живот, принося удовольствие себе, и задницей об его стояк, заставляя его терять последние остатки разума, было невероятно хорошо. 

Он перевел руки Хаксу на ягодицы и сжал их. Наверняка после этого на нежной коже останутся следы от пальцев, и одна только мысль об этом еще больше одурманила Бена.

На них все еще было слишком много одежды. Бен поддел пальцами пояс на домашних брюках Хакса, провел ими до застежки, и тот понятливо отстранился, позволяя расправиться с ней. Бен так и поступил: расстегнул пояс, приспустил с Хакса брюки, когда тот приподнялся, и с наслаждением провел ладонями по обнаженной коже, забираясь сначала под рубашку, оглаживая мышцы пресса, добираясь до груди и задевая пальцами соски, а уже потом — ниже, устраивая руки на бедрах.

Хакс в это время высвободил его член из штанов и белья, и теперь уставился на него жадным взглядом, полным похоти. Бену казалось, еще немного — и он облизнется.

— Иди сюда, — попросил Бен, привлекая его к себе.

Хакс растянул губы в шальной улыбке и обхватил ладонью его член. С губ Бена сорвался заполошный вздох; он тут же закусил их и на мгновение закрыл глаза.

Когда он открыл их, Хакс уже упирался ладонью в спинку кресла, нависая над ним.

Бен потянул его вниз, давя ладонями на бедра. Хакс усмехнулся, придвинулся еще ближе и начал медленно опускаться на член, рукой безошибочно направляя его в себя.

Удивительно — и приятно — оказалось обнаружить, что он успел подготовить себя, пока переодевался. Член легко скользнул в смазанную растянутую дырку, и, ощутив восхитительную тесноту, Бен не смог сдержать тихого стона.

Он провел ладонями по спине Хакса, устроил одну между лопатками и надавил, заставляя приникнуть к себе. Нежная, светлая до белизны шея так и просила попробовать себя на вкус; Бен не стал отказываться от этого удовольствия. Он прижался губами к выступающему кадыку, лизнул его на пробу, и втянул кожу губами. И все-таки не удержался — прихватил зубами, оставляя след. Метку.

Хакс, конечно, будет иметь полное право разозлиться на него после этого, но Бен почувствовал удовлетворение. Словно побагровевшая отметина означала, что Хакс принадлежит Бену, и только ему. Словно, увидев ее, никто не посмеет попытаться увести Хакса.

Остановиться было еще сложнее.

Хакс закинул руки ему на шею, ничуть не возражая — наоборот, удерживал его за затылок, безмолвно требуя продолжать. Бен и рад был стараться, но замер с губами, прижатыми к бьющейся жилке.

Потому что Хакс начал двигаться на нем, размеренно трахая себя его членом.

Он мучительно медленно поднимался и опускался, и Бен легко коснулся губами кожи под подбородком, поощряя. И все же это было похоже на пытку — ему хотелось, чтобы Хакс сорвался на быстрый темп, такой же неистовый, как он сам.

Долго Бен не продержался — на очередном движении толкнулся, выбивая из Хакса дыхание. Он вновь перевел руки ему на бедра и удержал, перехватывая инициативу.

Трахая его в бешеном ритме, до боли в напряженных мышцах, он задрал голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Хакса. Тот тяжело дышал, сомкнутые ресницы подрагивали, щеки залил румянец, а закушенная губа делала все это каким-то особенно порочным и влекущим.

— Хакс, — позвал он на выдохе, и тот открыл глаза, темные от затопившей их похоти и расширившихся зрачков.

Попытавшись толкнуться особенно сильно, Бен немного не рассчитал, и член выскользнул из дырки. Это получилось настолько неожиданно, что он растерянно моргнул, сжимая Хакса так крепко, словно после этого тот собирался подняться и уйти.

Но он, конечно, не ушел. Вместо этого Бен почувствовал, как Хакс легко растрепал ему волосы ладонью.

— Тише, — ласково сказал он и завел руку за спину, вновь направляя член в себя. — Не торопись. Я сам.

Бедра Бена от напряжения налились тяжестью, так что он был даже рад, что Хакс вновь взял инициативу на себя.

Тот снова медленно двигался на нем, постепенно ускоряясь, а потом совершенно неожиданно опустился и замер так на несколько долгих секунд. Очередная пытка — Бен недовольно рыкнул и вскинул бедра, но Хакс предупреждающе упер ладонь ему в грудь.

Пришлось замереть и ждать.

Дыхание Хакса, горячее, частое, сперва обожгло ему щеку, а потом — ухо. Мягкие губы коснулись мочки, вбирая ее в рот, прошлись по раковине, прихватывая. Хакс широко лизнул его ухо, отчего у Бена по спине побежали мурашки, и совершенно неожиданно качнулся на нем — вперед и назад, меняя угол проникновения.

— Крифф, — вырвалось у Бена.

Хакс положил руки ему на плечи, крепко сжал их и откинулся назад. Румянцем у него покрылись не только щеки, но и шея; на коже виднелись багровые следы — там, где Бен их оставил.

Он снова двинулся на нем, и Бен едва не заскулил от глушащего его удовольствия. Продолжая придерживать Хакса одной рукой за бедро, он устроил вторую ладонь на его члене и провел ей, приноравливаясь к ритму, которого они держались.

Он внимательно наблюдал, как Хакс жмурился от наслаждения, как приоткрыл покрасневшие губы, как облизал их; как вздымалась его грудь от частого, шумного дыхания, как капли пота стекали по вискам и шее, исчезая под воротом рубашки. Бену и самому было жарко и хорошо до невозможного.

Он чувствовал, что оргазм близко.

Толкнувшись навстречу Хаксу, он глухо застонал и излился в него. Хакс замер вместе с ним, тесно прижавшись к его бедрам задом, вобрав в себя член до основания.

Темные от удовольствия, но неожиданно ясные и трезвые глаза смотрели на Бена с пугающей внимательностью.

Спохватившись, Бен вновь начал дрочить Хаксу, доводя его до разрядки. Уже обмякающим членом толкнулся еще пару раз, и этого хватило, чтобы его ладонь оказалась запачкана спермой.

Хакс ссутулился над ним, все так же цепляясь за плечи, и закрыл глаза. Бен слышал, как он восстанавливает дыхание, чувствовал легкую дрожь, пробегающую по его телу.

Он отпустил Хакса, не зная, куда деть испачканную ладонь. Но прежде чем он успел свесить ее с кресла, Хакс открыл глаза и осторожно перехватил ее, поднес ко рту и демонстративно слизал собственную сперму с пальцев Бена.

Выглядело это так, что Бен вновь почувствовал зарождающееся возбуждение.

— Второй раунд? — спросил Хакс, приподняв бровь. Вероятно, почувствовал, как член в нем вновь начал твердеть.

Бен был бы только рад, но после небольшого перерыва.

— У нас вся ночь впереди. — Он посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. — Успеем.

Тот коротко рассмеялся, прижался к нему на мгновение, обнимая, и все-таки слез — и с члена, и с его колен. Поправил штаны и белье и застегнулся.

Бен жадно проследил, как он потер один из следов на шее, и только тогда понял, что широко и счастливо улыбается.

— Передохни пока, — предложил Хакс. — Хочу, чтобы ночью ты был… в форме. А я пока займусь теми делами, которые ты не дал мне сделать в своем кабинете.

— Я побуду с тобой, — покачал головой Бен.

— Не жалеешь себя, — укоризненно произнес Хакс. — Иди. Ничего со мной не случится.

Бен не был в этом так уверен, но спорить в очередной раз было бесполезно. Он понимал, что Хакс не успокоится, пока не убедится, что он действительно собирается восстановить силы.

Какой же он все-таки…

Бена затопила нежность, щемящая и ядовито-сладкая. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Убедил.

Он поправил штаны, поднявшись с кресла, и шагнул к двери. Остановился возле нее и практически сразу почувствовал, как его обнимают со спины.

— Выспишься — и продолжим, — шепнул ему Хакс на ухо, обдавая жарким дыханием. По спине Бена снова побежали мурашки.

— Договорились, — голос против воли стал низким.

Хакс отпустил его и легонько подтолкнул в спину.

Выйдя за дверь, Бен почесал затылок и неверяще помотал головой. Он все еще сомневался в том, что его давние мечты исполнялись, но Хакс давал ему все больше доказательств.

Это радовало.

Но прежде чем действительно пойти и дать себе отдых, он должен был сделать одну важную вещь.

Он же обещал себе, что поработает над сознанием чуть было не узнавших их тайну слуг?

Самое время этим заняться.


	5. -3-

Оставлять Хакса без своего присмотра даже временно Бен не желал всей душой. И все же в этом была необходимость: для допроса семьи Ладира Рей бы не хватило опыта.

И жесткости.

Тот, кто решил использовать их, отлично подготовился: душещипательная история и явный страх, который почувствовали они оба, не позволили бы более мягкому джедаю надавить. У Бена здесь было преимущество: он вообще сомневался в правдивости их первого знакомства с Хаксом. Кроме того, Бена гораздо больше волновало, что они пытались его убить, чем то, что благополучно закончилось много лет назад, — если вообще было.

Наверное, это было не очень-то по-джедайски, но Бен старался относиться к этому вопросу прагматично. Ему нужно выполнить задание, и он это сделает. А уж с какими чувствами он будет его выполнять — так ли это важно?

Прощаться даже на несколько часов не хотелось еще больше. Поэтому Бен подгадал время рано утром, когда Хакс спал под его рукой, и осторожно выскользнул из постели, стараясь не потревожить его сон. Быстро оделся и незаметно вышел из спальни, для начала просканировав с помощью Силы коридор на наличие посторонних.

План складывался очень легко. Сейчас Бен разбудит Рей и проинструктирует ее по поводу охраны Хакса. Потом получит от нее данные, которые она собрала не без помощи полиции Корусанта и службы безопасности. Бен подозревал, что эти тви’леки хоть раз, но попали под прицел камер для распознавания лиц, а еще — что у них не хватило ума воспользоваться фальшивыми идентификационными чипами по прибытию на планету.

А дальше найти их не составит труда, как и устроить допрос.

Тихо войти в смежные комнаты, которые занимали они с Рей, было несложно. Она обещала оставить чип с полученными данными от служб безопасности на столе, и Бен намеревался тихо забрать его и так же тихо уйти.

Чип действительно лежал на условленном месте. Только вот Бен был уверен, что его падаван спокойно спит у себя, а она вместо этого сидела на диване у него — с довольно-таки мрачным видом и абсолютно точно бодрствующая.

— Почему не спишь? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Бен. Может, если он будет делать вид, что так и надо, то пронесет?

— Где вы были? — задала ответный вопрос Рей.

Не пронесло.

— Проверял территорию. — Он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно.

— Всю ночь?

Это уже, во-первых, было совсем нехорошо, а во-вторых, слишком походило на допрос с пристрастием. Бен почувствовал, как внутри поднимается глухое раздражение — обычная защитная реакция.

Жаль, что он не мог стереть ей из памяти это знание, как сделал со слугами Хакса.

— Всю ночь, — кивнул он, стараясь скрыть сердитые нотки в голосе. — Тебя это не должно волновать.

— Должно, — мрачно ответила Рей. — У нас охранная миссия, а вы прохлаждаетесь неизвестно где. А что если бы на сенатора напали именно в этот момент?

«Все было бы порядке, потому что я был рядом с ним», — мысленно ответил Бен.

Но вслух это произносить, конечно, не стоило.

— Я держу ситуацию под контролем.

— Я вижу.

— Падаван. — Раздражение грозилось перелиться через край. — Ты забываешься.

Она прошила его внимательным, слишком серьезным взглядом, а потом заявила:

— У вас кто-то есть.

Ну, хотя бы она не подозревала в этом «ком-то» Хакса. Значит, им ничего не грозило. 

— И что с того? — спросил Бен.

— Что? Кодекс запрещает…

— Привязанности, — небрежно произнес Бен. — К целибату он не обязывает.

Услышав это, Рей вспыхнула, и он не мог понять, от чего: злости или поднятой темы, казавшейся ей… постыдной?

— Но Совет…

— Не запрещал заниматься сексом, — почти весело проговорил Бен. Да, он врал, потому что все происходящее между ним и Хаксом было той самой привязанностью, которая была под запретом. Но ему нужно было отвести возможные подозрения и убедить Рей в ее самообмане. — Мы все люди, а не дроиды, падаван. Мне тоже нужно сбрасывать напряжение.

— Но не во вред заданию! Сенатора могли убить, пока вы там напряжение сбрасывали!

Это обвинение оскорбило его. Как она могла подумать, что Бен такое допустит? Она знала его столько лет, и теперь считала, что он может мало того что провалить задание из-за похоти, так еще и подставить под удар того, кого любит?

«Она не знает», — напомнил он себе, но лавину злости уже было не остановить.

— Ничего бы с ним не случилось! — он не мог остановиться и замолчать, не мог сдержать поток слов, рвущихся наружу. — Я был рядом, ясно?

— И где же это рядом, учитель?! На другом конце Корусанта?!

— В его спальне!

До Бена дошло, что он проговорился, только спустя секунду: когда он увидел, как широко Рей раскрыла глаза. 

Крифф. Пытался отвести подозрения — и сам во всем признался. 

Конспиратор из него получился никудышный.

— Вы… — начала Рей неверяще. — Вы…

Бен промолчал, глядя на нее исподлобья. Проследил, как она помотала головой, пытаясь уложить в ней все, собралась что-то сказать, но передумала.

— Совету об этом знать не обязательно, — все-таки произнес он.

— Я и не собиралась, — ответила Рей уязвленно. — Просто…

— Ну?

Она отвела взгляд, ничего не ответив.

Бен вздохнул и сцепил руки в замок. Как исправить свою ошибку, он не знал, но радовало хотя бы то, что Рей не собиралась его сдавать.

Может, попытаться перевести тему?

— Тебе нужно последить за сенатором, — попробовал он. — Надо все-таки поговорить с Ладира, я этим займусь. Сегодня охраняешь ты. Я надеюсь на тебя.

Рей кивнула, так и не посмотрев на него, и Бен буквально ощутил ее… разочарование, наверное. Да уж, не этого он хотел в своих отношениях с падаваном.

Но какое право она имела винить его? Он не нарушал Кодекс (в ее глазах), не делал ничего, что было бы запрещено джедаю. Бен не видел в этом никакой проблемы, если бы смотрел со стороны Рей, и ее нынешнее отношение уязвляло его.

Она была для него почти что близким другом. Он не ожидал от нее такой реакции.

— Начинай прямо сейчас, — поставил он точку в разговоре и, прихватив чип с данными со стола, вышел из комнаты.

Он почти дошел до взлетной площадки, прежде чем напряжение достигло предела. Остановившись, Бен от души врезал кулаком по стене — раз, другой, третий. Глаза застилала красная пелена, рука саднила, а из горла рвался рык, не имеющий ничего общего с человеческим.

Он редко доходил до такого состояния, и успокоиться обычно было очень сложно. Но он все же попытался: стиснул зубы, глубоко дыша через нос, и сжал кулаки, усилием заставляя себя не наносить удары снова и снова.

Спустя пару минут Бену удалось прийти в себя. Но злость все еще кипела внутри, хоть и глубоко спрятанная. 

Он надеялся, что отвлечется на полет.

Но даже это ему не удалось. Бен гнал по потоку, обходя чужие спидеры с небрежностью, граничащей с опасностью, и почти не замечал этого. Он был на взводе, и, лишь осознав, что еще чуть-чуть — и спидер просто протаранит ограничительную линию, остановился.

Он отпустил штурвал, за который цеплялся до побелевших костяшек, и посмотрел на пальцы. Сжал их в кулак и расслабил руку, отрешенно думая, что в таком состоянии может натворить бед. 

Нет, так идти к семейству Ладира нельзя.

Бен раздраженно вздохнул и достал с пояса чип с данными. Лучший способ отвлечься — погрузиться с головой в другое дело, так? Вот он и посмотрит, что успела собрать Рей и как это можно использовать.

Бен вставил чип в карманный проектор и поставил его на приборную панель.

Ладира явно не были профессиональными охотниками за головами, потому что постоянно оставляли за собой следы. Рей хорошо поработала: составленные по данным с камер для распознавания лиц маршруты давали представление о передвижениях семьи, а по самому частому легко можно было понять, где они остановились. Кроме того, она получила и информацию из космопорта: билет на рейс до Рилота они купили на сегодняшний вечер.

Не очень умно, учитывая, что они успели совершить покушение на жизнь сенатора, но удобно для расследования. 

Бен хмыкнул и выключил проектор. Злость еще не забылась, но улеглась, ожидая своего часа. И все же он надеялся, что сможет сдержаться.

Уж точно постарается.

Сориентировавшись, он вновь рванул на эстакаду, смешиваясь с транспортным потоком. В этот раз он вел спокойнее, почти не нарушая установленный порядок. 

Ему повезло, что пробок еще не было: через час-полтора пришлось бы потратить гораздо больше времени, чтобы добраться до средних уровней ближе к окраине галактического города. Сейчас же, ранним утром, на эстакаде было не так уж и много транспорта.

У гостиницы, где жили тви’леки, которых Бен искал, он оказался довольно быстро. Оставив спидер у входа, он вошел внутрь, откинув полу плаща так, чтобы показать световой меч.

— Добро пожаловать, сэр! — тут же оказался перед ним суетливый сабат. — Чем могу вам помочь?

— Содействием, — ответил Бен. — В каком номере остановилась семья Ладира?

— Мы не передаем информацию о наших постояльцах третьим лицам. — Сабат тут же растерял всю свою исполнительность и даже стал стоять ровнее, будто преисполнился достоинства.

— Ордену джедаев передадите, — внушительно проговорил Бен. — Или хотите оказаться замешанным в покушении на государственное лицо?

Сабат вытаращил на него глаза, явно думая, что же ответить, чтобы и соблюсти политику гостиницы, и выйти сухим из воды. Бен вздохнул: у него совсем не было времени, чтобы спорить и уговаривать.

Одно небольшое внушение ради дела — и только.

Он вытянул руку, и сабат едва не отшатнулся от него. Бен удержал его Силой и отпустил, после чего осторожно двинул рукой, дергая за ниточки сознания.

— Ты расскажешь мне, где остановились Ладира.

Глаза сабата остекленели и помутнели. Внушению он поддался очень легко, и Бен не без удовольствия услышал:

— Номер 8047, восьмидесятый этаж, левое крыло.

— Ты пойдешь на свое место.

— Я пойду на свое место.

— Когда я уйду, ты забудешь о том, что я здесь появлялся.

— Я забуду о том, что вы появлялись здесь, — пробормотал сабат.

Он словно сомнамбула двинулся за стойку. Бен, наблюдая за ним, ухмыльнулся и опустил руку. Долго, впрочем, он следить не стал — вместо этого заскочил в открытый турболифт и направился на нужный этаж.

Нужную дверь Бен нашел практически сразу. Отметил и не слишком удачное положение номера — Ладира явно нуждались в деньгах. Интересно, много им пообещали за попытку прикончить Хакса?

Это он тоже выяснит. 

Он не стал терять время на расшаркивание и открыл дверь Силой. Шагнул внутрь спокойно, не ожидая нападения — и оказался прав.

Шена Ладира замерла у сумки, подняв на него испуганный взгляд.

— Далеко собрались? — почти дружелюбно спросил Бен. — Может, сперва поговорим?

Прежде чем она успела закричать, он обездвижил ее. Покачал головой, шагнув ближе и отметив панику, распространившуюся в Силе. Они не ждали, что Бен придет по их следу?

Глупцы.

— Кандор! — крикнул Бен. — Идите сюда. Вашей жене, кажется, нехорошо.

Глава семейства появился не сразу. Девочка, Омма, держалась за его спиной, и ее лекку застыли в напряжении.

Бен криво усмехнулся и повел свободной рукой, указывая на диван:

— Присядьте. Боюсь, что разговор предстоит долгий.

— Мы ни в чем не виноваты, — заявил Кандор. — Отпустите мою жену. И убирайтесь отсюда, это незаконное проникновение!

— Не более незаконное, чем попытка убить сенатора Республики, — ответил Бен.

— Мы ни в чем не виноваты, — упрямо повторил Кандор.

— Сомневаюсь. Садитесь, или мне придется вас заставить.

Тви’лек поджал губы и взял дочь за руку, ведя ее к дивану. Глаза у той были на мокром месте. Кого угодно это бы разжалобило, сделало мягче, но Бен все еще помнил, что они совершили.

И пока он помнит, он не даст состраданию взять верх.

Он отпустил Шену и кивнул на диван. Она присоединилась к семье, испуганно оглядываясь, пока шла на негнущихся ногах. Бен присел возле сумки, в Силе ощущая их и горячее желание удрать, пока не поздно.

— Сбежать не удастся, — сообщил он, вытаскивая вещи одну за одной. — Даже не пытайтесь.

Бен понимал, что действует пугающе, но на это он и рассчитывал. Конечно, если Совет узнает об этом, ему несладко придется — но вряд ли Ладира побегут жаловаться магистрам. А больше рассказать и некому.

Чего-то похожего на синокс или упаковку от него внутри не обнаружилось. А жаль — этим тоже можно было бы воздействовать на них. Но он справится и без дополнительных рычагов давления.

В конце концов, он все еще был слишком зол, чтобы уйти ни с чем.

— Кто нанял вас? — спросил он.

— Нас не нанимали, — тут же оскорбленно ответил Кандор.

В Силе не чувствовалась ложь.

— Значит, сами решили отравить сенатора? — поддел Бен.

— Мы…

— Ни в чем не виноваты, это я уже слышал. И все-таки?

Ответом было молчание.

— Я могу заставить вас говорить, — заметил Бен. — И вам это не понравится.

— Вы же джедай! — выпалила Шена. — Вы не можете!

— Могу, — усмехнулся Бен.

Велико было искушение устроить показательное использование Силы. Но он все же надеялся разговорить их так, потому что иначе это уже действительно походило бы на акт насилия. Он, конечно, часто не следовал кодексу, но никогда — до такой степени.

Лучше бы, конечно, обойтись словами.

— Слушайте, — сказал Кандор, — нас заставили.

Все-таки решили признаться. Хорошо.

— Прямо с бластером у виска? — поинтересовался Бен.

— Он говорил, что заберет у нас Омму, — взволнованно проговорила Шена, прижимая дочку к себе, — и отдаст ее хаттам.

— И вы поверили?

— Сложно не поверить, когда твою девочку сцапал негодяй, — оскорбленно ответил Кандор.

Бен покачал головой:

— И поэтому вы и ее включили в свой сговор.

— Он поставил условие.

Бен вздохнул.

— Вы могли пообещать, что все сделаете, и скрыться. Но вы всей семьей пошли на преступление.

— Вам легко говорить, — с ноткой язвительности произнес Кандор. — А он знал о нас все. Где мы живем, чем занимаемся, где гуляет Омма, все о наших родственниках и знакомых. И обещал, что будет следить за нами.

— А не обещал, что убьет вас, если во всем признаетесь? — спросил Бен.

Шена закрыла лицо руками. Ее плечи вздрогнули: она явно едва сдерживала рыдания.

— Расскажете о нанимателе — и Республика гарантирует вам безопасность. Терять уж точно нечего.

Кандор положил ладонь на плечо Шены и сжал его. Бен наблюдал за ними, думая, а не подтолкнуть ли их к сотрудничеству с помощью Силы. Не выуживать информацию насильно, а направить их настрой в нужную сторону.

Но прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, заговорила Омма.

— Папа, я хочу домой, — взмолилась она.

Лицо Кандора застыло. Бен вспомнил, как Хакс обращался с девочкой, и решил попробовать повторить его действия. Он шагнул к тви’лекам — и те отшатнулись, вжимаясь в спинку дивана.

Да, видимо, он зря начал с угроз.

И все же он присел у дивана — так, чтобы оказаться с Оммой на одном уровне. Натянул кривоватую улыбку на губы, но она получилась неискренней, судя по тому, как задрожали губы малышки. 

Как там Хакс к ней обращался?

— Леди Омма, — начал он, — как только ваши родители расскажут, кто заставил вас попытаться убить сенатора Хакса, вы тут же отправитесь домой. С охраной, чтобы больше никто не смел угрожать вашей семье. 

— С охраной или под конвоем? — с вызовом спросил Кандор.

— Если вы убедите мать и отца помочь мне — это случится гораздо быстрее, — проигнорировал Бен его вопрос. — Все в ваших силах.

Омма посмотрела на него с пару секунд — и разревелась.

Бен тряхнул головой и поднялся. Крифф, он пытался и по-плохому, и по-хорошему. Он и не думал, что выудить информацию получится быстро, но все равно каждая минута промедления выводила его из себя. В конце концов, мало ли, кому еще приспичит покуситься на жизнь Хакса. И он не был уверен, что Рей не растеряется в случае внезапной атаки.

Он перевел взгляд на Кандора, и тот отчетливо сглотнул. Видимо, бешеная злость читалась в глазах Бена, и испугала его похлеще угроз.

— Он не представился, — внезапно сказала Шена дрожащим голосом. — Затащил нас на грузовой корабль… круглый такой. Выглядел как контрабандист и говорил, что легко может найти покупателя на Омму.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Замолчи! — велел жене Кандор. — Нас убьют из-за тебя!

— Нас в любом случае убьют! — вспылила Шена. — Либо этот джедай, либо позже — тот ублюдок. Нам обещали защиту, Кандор!

— И я свое обещание исполню, — серьезно ответил Бен. — Леди, наниматель был один или с кем-то?

— С ним был вуки, — ответила Шена.

А вот это уже было совсем нехорошо. Потому что знавал Бен одного контрабандиста, который путешествовал с вуки и не гнушался в свое время грязных делишек. 

Он правда не хотел подозревать собственного отца, но контрабандистов с компаньоном родом с Кашиика было не слишком много.

— Как он выглядел?

— Много шерсти, огромный, лапы…

— Не вуки. Контрабандист.

— Как обычный человек, — подал голос Кандор. — Мы с трудом различаем людей, так же как вы с трудом отличаете тви’леков друг от друга.

— Даже цвета кожи не помните? — усомнился Бен.

— Светлая, — быстро ответила Шена. 

Жаль, конечно, он не мог выудить из них детальное описание. Ему очень хотелось надеяться, что Хакса заказывал не Хан Соло, но что-то подсказывало ему, что надежды тщетны.

Тем более, Бен помнил, Коррелианскому сектору среди прочих был невыгоден законопроект Хакса.

Где Лея, там и Хан, так?

Он сжал ладонь в кулак, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу. Может, так кажется только на первый взгляд. Он все проверит. Наверняка найдутся еще контрабандисты с компаньоном-вуки, наверняка у них окажутся связи с остальными подозреваемыми. 

Не все потеряно. Доказательств вины его родителей еще нет.

— Что он вам говорил?

— Угрожал, — ответила Шена. — Рассказал про прием у сенатора. Дал упаковку с порошком, сказал все высыпать в выпечку. Требовал, чтобы именно Омма отдала ее. Клялся, что если мы не выполним все, то убьет нас. И если признаемся — тоже.

Чем дальше, тем более некрасиво все это представлялось. Бен вновь тряхнул головой, пытаясь устаканить водоворот собственных мыслей.

— Ждите, — велел он.

Мелочиться он не стал — вызвал по комлинку сразу магистра Винду. Он обещал Ладира защиту? Никто лучше джедаев с ней не справится.

— Надеюсь, ты собираешься доложить об успехах в расследовании, Бен, — сухо проговорил магистр Винду, принимая вызов.

— Я на верном пути, — ответил Бен. — Но мне нужна помощь.

— Какая?

— Нужен джедай, чтобы защитить… — Бен замялся, но все же твердо закончил: — Свидетелей. Я обещал им охрану в обмен на информацию.

— Опять занимаешься самоуправством, — в голосе Винду послышался вздох. — Ты должен был сперва обсудить это с Советом.

Как всегда.

— У меня не было времени, чтобы слушать очередные споры магистров, — жестко ответил он. — Я действовал так, как нужно для задания.

— Я вышлю кого-нибудь, — а теперь в его интонациях звучало явное неудовольствие. — Отправь координаты.

— Сделаю, — сказал Бен и отключился.

Отправив геометку, он вернулся к тви’лекам, по-прежнему жмущимся друг к другу на диване. На самом деле ему больше всего на свете хотелось покинуть уже этот гостиничный номер и вернуться в Республику-500. Хакс, наверное, беспокоился из-за его внезапного исчезновения. 

Но оставлять семью Ладира одних, без защиты, не стоило.

— Ваша охрана скоро прибудет, — сообщил Бен. В желудке заурчало, и он, поморщившись, спросил: — Может, угостите завтраком?

Возмущение на лице Кандора почему-то принесло удовлетворение.


	6. -intermission-

Хакс чувствовал, как девчонке-падавану не терпится задать ему вопрос. Какой конкретно — он не знал, и ее неуемная жажда будила в нем любопытство.

Соло отсутствовал уже полдня. О своем поспешном уходе он не предупредил — ни словами, ни сообщением, ни запиской, и кто угодно другой подумал бы, что в чем-то провинился. Но не Хакс — он прекрасно знал, что Соло у него на крючке и сорвется только в том случае, если Хакс лично ему во всем признается и приведет убедительные доказательства.

Его так легко было убедить в том, что его любят и ждут, что Хакс чувствовал себя одураченным. Слишком просто. Слишком гладко все шло.

Но наивный джедай всего лишь очень хотел поверить в сказку, которую ему преподнесли. Он считал, что давняя мечта исполнилась — и от Хакса требовалось только поддерживать иллюзию. Можно было даже особо не стараться — Соло любое действие истолковывал в пользу этой самой «любви с первого взгляда», о которой с щенячьей преданностью рассказывал ему.

Простодушный доверчивый идиот — в этом весь Соло.

Хакс выделил очередной пункт, который стоило бы расписать для речи в Сенате, и кинул быстрый взгляд на девчонку. Та в упор смотрела на него. Похоже, решилась.

— Вы хотели что-то спросить? — подтолкнул ее Хакс, вновь сосредотачиваясь на законопроекте.

Если сделать упор на сборе, взимаемом таможенными органами секторов, через которые пролегают новые торговые пути, мнения сенаторов разделятся. Если предложить размер взносов чуть меньше, чем на Кореллианском торговом пути, Лея Соло будет голосовать против — и поднимет с собой своих союзников. Этого мало. Нужно позволить ей увести на свою сторону больше сенаторов. 

Отдать ей пару своих соратников? 

Нет, стоит дать ей и Кореллии небольшое преимущество. Совсем крохотное — и любители наживы последуют за ней.

Остальные в любом случае поддержат его.

— Вы спите с моим учителем, — подала голос девчонка.

Хакс поднял голову, глядя на нее. Что ж, это было предсказуемо. Соло должен был проколоться рано или поздно. Это входило в план.

Он рассчитывал на такой исход, по правде говоря.

Хакс отложил датапад и сцепил руки в замок — абсолютно спокойный и серьезный. Сейчас вежливые улыбки были ни к чему.

— И что с того? — поинтересовался он.

— Это неправильно, — решительно ответила девчонка. — Вас должны связывать деловые отношения!

— Секс деловым отношениям не мешает, — заметил Хакс. — Да и кто бы на моем месте отказался? Вы бы сами смогли, Рей?

— В отличие от вас — да! — выпалила она.

Впрочем, щеки у нее все равно зарделись. Конечно, было бы странно, если бы она не запала на собственного учителя. Хакс не мог отрицать, что у Соло, при всех его недостатках, была харизма, было что-то, что неизменно притягивало.

По правде говоря, Хакса все еще удивляло, что Соло зациклился на нем, а не пошел вразнос. С его данными это было легче легкого. 

На его месте Хакс поступил бы именно так. Что, собственно, и делал всю свою жизнь.

— В вас говорит нравственность или неуверенность? — спросил он.

— Что?

— Вы бы отказались переспать с Беном из-за внутренних моральных устоев или потому, что боитесь, что он бы не согласился?

Она должна заметить, что он назвал Соло по имени. Но выводы сделает позже — сейчас Хакс наверняка попал ей по больному.

Так оно и было.

— Вы лезете не в свое дело, сенатор! — она чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, прежде чем сказать это. Ее щеки заалели еще сильнее.

— Так же, как и вы, — с легкой усмешкой парировал Хакс. — Наши с Беном постельные дела вас не касаются.

— Он мой учитель!

Это начинало надоедать.

— Был бы он вашим мужем — я бы еще понял суть претензий, — мягко произнес Хакс. — Но в данном случае они необоснованны. Или я чего-то не знаю, и учитель-джедай клянется хранить верность падавану, пока она не пройдет испытания?

— Нет, но…

— Вот и успокойтесь. — Хакс позволил нотке раздражения просквозить в голосе. — В конце концов, ваш учитель — взрослый человек и имеет право, как вы выразились, «спать» с кем хочет.

Девчонка склонила голову и потерла переносицу пальцами — видимо, пыталась придумать другие аргументы. Хаксу даже на мгновение стало любопытно, какие еще доводы она найдет.

Он вновь взял датапад и открыл законопроект на том месте, где остановился. Итак, ему нужен разлад. Если предложить — в качестве поддержки, разумеется, — сделать обязательным сопровождение торговых кораблей на новом пути… да, это, пожалуй, то, что нужно. Споры в сенате будут стоять еще месяц как минимум, а если правильно расставить сети…

— Совет джедаев будет возмущен, — девчонка все-таки нашла аргумент. Как ей казалось, лучший.

— Совету не обязательно знать, — легкомысленно ответил Хакс, делая пометку.

— Но магистры узнают!

Он вздохнул и вновь отложил датапад, глядя на нее.

— И как же, интересно? — спросил он с едва заметной улыбкой. — Вы им расскажете?

— Если все зайдет слишком далеко…

— Подождите, — перебил ее Хакс, вздернув брови, — вы мне угрожаете?

— Нет! — этот вопрос возмутил ее, кажется, гораздо сильнее, чем факт связи между ним и Соло. — Просто… я не имею права умалчивать, когда доходит до таких вещей. И обязана буду рассказать Совету, если у вас возникнет…

— Привязанность, — закончил за нее Хакс. — На этот счет не беспокойтесь. Если Бен и испытывает ко мне какие-то чувства, он все равно не дает нашим отношениям выйти за рамки взаимовыгодного сотрудничества. — И добавил тише: — А жаль…

Эти слова упали на нужную почву. Девчонке очень хотелось оказаться проницательной, умеющей понимать суть случайно оброненных слов. И конечно же, она купилась.

— Вы любите его, — обличающе произнесла она.

Хакс провел ладонью по лицу и с фальшивой усталостью посмотрел на нее:

— И что дальше? — спросил он. — Что-то от этого изменится?

— Может измениться, — ответила она.

Девчонка и не догадывалась, как была близка к истине. Хакс с трудом сдержал усмешку и покачал головой.

— Стройте сколько угодно предположений. Сути это не изменит, — он замолк, ожидая ее ответа, но она как воды в рот набрала. — Надеюсь, вы закончили со всеми этими обвинениями? Мне нужно вернуться к делам.

— Возвращайтесь, — пробормотала она.

— Благодарю, — с легкой иронией кивнул он, двигая к себе датапад.

Прежде чем продолжить заниматься законопроектом, он отправил сообщение Палпатину: «Я благодарен Силе за интуицию джедаев».

Он поймет, что Хакс имел в виду. И, бесспорно, порадуется очередному успеху на пути к их цели.


	7. -4-

В Республику-500 получилось вернуться только на следующий день.

Возможно, это выглядело так, будто Бен испугался. Что на самом деле было глупо: с чего бы ему бояться собственного падавана, даже если она неодобрительно отнеслась к его… связи? Или своего же любовника — только потому, что не предупредил его об уходе?

Нет, на долгое отсутствие у него были свои причины. Ну, может, ему было немного неловко смотреть в глаза Рей после того, как он прокололся. Но это не было решающим фактором.

Просто, раз уж он нашел в себе силы на некоторое время расстаться с Хаксом, надо было использовать этот случай — как бы ни хотелось поскорее вернуться к нему. Бен понимал, что в другой раз временно покинуть его будет уже гораздо сложнее — и морально, и… да, пожалуй, физически. Даже за полдня он успел истосковаться, а мысли в голове крутились вокруг одного и того же.

Но Бен умел приводить себя в чувство. Другое дело, что рядом с Хаксом эта способность у него отказывала, будто ее никогда и не было, а он снова становился юным, слишком эмоциональным, еще толком не умеющим себя контролировать падаваном.

Сделать нужно было многое. Большую часть времени Бен провел в Архиве, собирая разрозненные сведения обо всем, что могло пригодится в расследовании. Оттуда же скопировал информацию о Рилотском конфликте — ознакомиться с ней он хотел в присутствии Хакса, чтобы разбавить сухие данные Ордена показаниями живого свидетеля. Почему-то ему казалось, что и там может быть какая-то зацепка.

В конце концов, вдруг заказчик — не один из сенаторов, а сторонник того хатта, который являлся главным источником проблемы на Рилоте.

Бен переночевал в Храме, предупредив об этом Рей коротким сообщением. Он надеялся, что она сообщит об этом Хаксу. Так и подмывало попросить ее передать ему что-нибудь, но он сдержался — не стоило показывать чувства, используя храмовое оборудование.

Республика-500 за это время уже почти стала родным домом. Бен прекрасно понимал, что дело не в привычке, а в том, кто его там ждал. Почему-то ему легко было представить семейную жизнь в апартаментах Хакса. Теоретически Бен мог бы уйти из Ордена. Практически…

С Орденом его связывало слишком многое. Кроме того, когда-то давно он обещал себе, что закончит начатое Энакином Скайуокером — и превзойдет его.

Бен знал, что Хакс прекрасно это понимает, а потому не требует от него бросить привычную жизнь. И все же иногда его терзали сомнения — особенно в те моменты, когда он вспоминал, что после окончания расследования им предстоит расстаться на неопределенное время.

Выдержит ли он пытку временем и расстоянием? Если от суток врозь ему уже хотелось лезть на стену, что будет, когда им придется не видеться днями, неделями, месяцами, а встречи будут торопливыми и короткими?

В такие моменты Бен понимал, что лучше бы между ними действительно был только секс.

Он пообещал себе, что насладится каждой секундой, проведенной рядом. Выжмет из отпущенного им времени все, что только сможет.

Получив разрешение от системы безопасности, Бен вошел в апартаменты. Он догадывался, где искать Хакса, — наверняка тот в своем кабинете. И Рей, вероятнее всего, тоже с ним. Должна быть: бдительность никто не отменял.

Так и оказалось: Хакс сидел за столом, сосредоточившись на датападе, в котором, скорее всего, вносил изменения в сенатский законопроект, и поначалу не заметил его прибытия. Бен замер, до странного неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Словно вернулся в юность, когда точно так же стоял, не понимая, как дать о себе знать и обратить на себя внимание того, кто с первого взгляда занимал все его мысли.

Он кашлянул, и Хакс мгновенно поднял голову. Бен ожидал холодного приема, но тот расплылся в широкой улыбке.

Не сенаторской — родной и близкой.

Он с удивлением проследил за тем, как Хакс торопливо поднялся из-за стола, небрежно задвинул кресло и бросился к нему.

А уж то, что он, наплевав на конспирацию, без лишних слов увлек Бена в поцелуй, даже не ошеломило — ввело в ступор.

На пару секунд Бен так и замер, не зная, куда деть руки и вообще — что делать. Но потом самообладание вернулось к нему — и он крепко сжал Хакса в объятиях, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Почувствовал, как тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы, ласково ероша их, и сердце замерло от нежности.

— Я скучал, — прошептал Хакс ему в губы в перерыве между поцелуями, и больше всего Бену хотелось простоять так как можно дольше и слушать эти слова приблизительно вечность.

— Я вообще-то здесь, — услышал он недовольный голос Рей, но оторваться от Хакса не было сил.

Тот, впрочем, внял ее словам. Почти: целовать прекратил, но не отпустил — вместо этого прислонился лбом ко лбу, глядя в глаза, и от ощущения этого момента Бен едва не задыхался.

Если у него и были тщательно скрываемые даже от самого себя сомнения в том, любит ли его Хакс, то сейчас они исчезли, словно никогда не появлялись.

— О, Сила… — вздохнула Рей.

— Падаван, — произнес Бен, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал строго. Не получалось — из-за улыбки, против воли вылезшей на губы, — помолчи, а?

Хакс фыркнул, едва не засмеявшись, и Бен не удержался — вновь коснулся его губ своими, в этот раз действуя медленно и осторожно. Чувственно.

Странно, но за какие-то сутки они успели так изголодаться, что оторваться друг от друга просто не получалось. Бен провел ладонью по прямой спине, замер между лопаток и поднялся выше, к шее, ласково гладя. Хакс выдохнул ему в губы, как-то даже игриво куснул за нижнюю и все-таки отстранился.

— Когда ты закончишь? — тихо спросил Бен, с неохотой отпуская его. Посмотрел, как Хакс педантично поправил воротник рубашки, и отметил, что следы от засосов сошли — видимо, он воспользовался бактой.

Что-то темное внутри него требовало оставить новые, и он с трудом подавил желание тут же этим заняться. Они и так слишком много показали Рей.

Те, у кого только секс, так себя обычно не ведут, верно?

— Не раньше, чем ты расскажешь, где пропадал, не предупредив, — ответил Хакс.

Зря Бен надеялся, что пронесет.

— Разбирался с расследованием. — Он постарался увильнуть от прямого ответа. Потому что прекрасно помнил, чем в последний раз закончилось обвинение тви’леков, которым Хакс сочувствовал.

После такого теплого приема он не хотел повторения той истории.

— И что удалось узнать? — поинтересовался Хакс. В его голосе сразу прорезались деловые, властные нотки сенатора, и Бен едва не застонал от расстройства. Только что все было хорошо, но Хакс за секунду снова стал _ненастоящим_ , не таким, к какому Бен привык и которого обожал.

Нет, он любил Хакса любым, но сенатор Хакс неизменно вызывал у него растерянность и желание как можно скорее вернуть его мягкого, отзывчивого… не холодного и идеально вежливого, а живого, теплого и любящего.

— Да толком и ничего, — буркнул он. — Возвращайтесь к вашим делам, сенатор.

На лице Хакса отразилась растерянность.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил он. — Бен?

Нет, видимо, ему показалось — или Хакс умел менять облики за мгновение.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Бен. Покосился на Рей, которая сидела с непроницаемым лицом и делала вид, что очень увлечена разглядыванием узора на стене, и с нажимом произнес: — Давай пока не будем об этом.

Хакс проследил за взглядом, и на мгновение на его лице промелькнуло выражение досады. Бен понимал, почему: несмотря на то, что он любил и ценил компанию своего падавана, сейчас он с большим удовольствием остался бы с Хаксом наедине.

Вместо этого он сел на диван рядом с Рей. Проводил взглядом Хакса, с тяжелым вздохом вернувшегося за стол, и постарался поскорее изгнать из разума манящую картину того, как занимается с ним любовью — именно любовью, а не сексом — прямо среди всех этих документов и устройств связи.

Рей демонстративно смотрела куда угодно, но только не на Бена.

— Извини, — попросил он, чувствуя, что должен вернуть былой контакт. — Мне не стоило затыкать тебя.

Она шумно вздохнула и проронила, все так же не глядя на него:

— Да все в порядке.

Бен дернул ее за падаванскую косичку, чтобы хоть как-то расшевелить. Когда она не отреагировала, положил руку на плечо.

— Вы точно уже закончили? — спросила она, и Бену послышалось страдание в ее голосе. — Ну, с этими показательными проявлениями… сами знаете, чего.

— Точно, — заверил Бен. И не удержался от легкого укола: — Не думал, что ты так стесняешься демонстрации… — он чуть не сказал «любви», но вовремя поправился: — влечения.

— Вовсе я не стесняюсь! — фыркнула она и все-таки повернулась к нему. — Учитель, я просто хочу как можно меньше обо всем этом знать. Чтобы честно сказать, что мне мало что известно, если совет вдруг пронюхает о вашем, — она согнула указательные и средние пальцы, — «только сексе».

Бен уловил посыл. Значит, она догадалась об их чувствах? Всего лишь после этого пылкого воссоединения?

— Я говорила с сенатором, — шепотом сообщила она, правильно истолковав его взгляд. — У него с вами явно не «только секс». — Она добавила после паузы: — И у вас, похоже, все точно так же, хоть он это и отрицал.

То, что Рей теперь в курсе их отношений, должно было расстроить Бена, но он вместо этого почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Его мечта, сбываясь, все глубже пускала корни, и теперь совсем не казалась ему сном.

Кроме того, скрывать что-то от падавана ему никогда не нравилось. И пусть она была недовольна тем, что невольно оказалась впутана в их взаимоотношения, Бену от этого было гораздо легче — будто гора с плеч свалилась.

— Просто будьте чуть сдержаннее при мне, ладно? — попросила Рей и прищурилась: — Знали бы вы, какое глупое у вас сейчас выражение лица. Дуреете от любви, а?

Бен даже не обиделся — понимал, что она не со зла. Вместо этого он рассмеялся и ласково растрепал ей волосы.

Рей надула губы и принялась приглаживать прическу, убирая волосы обратно в пучки.

— Мир? — спросил Бен.

— А мы разве воевали? — вздернула брови она.

Теперь, когда они все прояснили, стало гораздо легче. Бену казалось, что стена, появившаяся вчера между ними, разрушилась — и это было очень даже хорошо. Ссориться с собственным падаваном он хотел меньше всего.

Все вместе давало ему ощущение, что он наконец-то достиг просветления, ощущение безграничного спокойствия и… наверное, счастья.

Ему хотелось, чтобы так было всегда.

— И все-таки, — подал голос Хакс — тактично после того, как Бен закончил разговор с Рей, — что ты раскопал?

Его настойчивость раздражала и восхищала одновременно.

— Я поговорил с семьей Ладира, — все-таки признался Бен — понимал, что Хакс с него не слезет, пока он не ответит честно.

— О, — коротко произнес Хакс.

— Вот тебе и «о», — хмыкнул Бен, внимательно следя за выражением его лица — чтобы в случае чего дать задний ход. — Тебе, наверное, неприятно будет узнать, но они пытались тебя отравить.

Хакс поднял взгляд от датапада — серьезный и, наверное, печальный.

— Отравить… — повторил он, качая головой. Провел ладонью по лицу, словно стирал неприятные мысли. — Поразительно. Не думал, что такое мне устроят в награду за спасение.

Видеть, как Хакс расстраивается, было невыносимо.

— Если тебя это утешит, то их принудили это сделать, — поспешно сказал Бен. — Шантажом и угрозами, не оставили иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться.

Хакс тяжело вздохнул.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — с грустью произнес он. — Похоже, я втравил их в большие проблемы.

О, звезды, теперь он винил себя?

Бен с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы подойти, обнять и попытаться утешить. Он обещал Рей не проявлять чувств при ней, так?

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — мягко проговорил он. — Винить стоит того, кто пытается тебя убить чужими руками.

— И ты знаешь, кто это?

— Нет.

— Но есть зацепки?

— Есть, — помедлив, признался Бен. — Но я пока не хочу их озвучивать.

Хакс поймал его взгляд, и Бен выдержал — не опустил глаза, не отвел их. Только надеялся, что Хакс не увидит в них, насколько болезненной для него была эта тема. Какой из него защитник, если у него есть такая слабость?

— Надеюсь, потом ты мне расскажешь, — сказал Хакс.

Все-таки, несмотря на упрямство, он иногда был очень понимающим.

Бен кивнул. И, раз уж они начали говорить о неприятном…

Он снял с пояса чип с данными о Рилотском конфликте и небрежно подбросил его на ладони.

— Можешь использовать мой голопроектор, — произнес Хакс, мельком бросив на него взгляд.

— Мне потребуются и твои пояснения.

— Решил все-таки узнать в деталях, что случилось на Рилоте? — Хакс понял все правильно.

— Именно, — кивнул Бен.

Он поднялся, взял со стола Хакса портативный голопроектор и вернулся в кресло. Устроив проектор на коленях, он вставил чип и дождался, пока произойдет чтение данных.

Информация из Архива всегда была сухой, часто — слишком общей и лишенной деталей. Бен следил за бегущими буквами ауребеша. Ничего нового, кроме незначительных уточнений, он пока не узнал — Хакс, несмотря на то, что не вдавался в подробности, рассказал ему почти все то же, что и было на чипе.

Кроме одной детали, которая на мгновение заставила Бена покрыться холодным потом.

— Ты был там с Леей Соло, — ровно произнес он. Пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

— Да, — отозвался Хакс. — Почему тебя это удивляет?

«Если бы удивляло», — мрачно подумал Бен. Вторая деталь, указывающая на то, что его мать устраивала покушения на Хакса, тоже была косвенной, но у Бена складывалось нехорошее предчувствие.

— И как вы, ладили? — спросил он.

— Не слишком, — пожал плечами Хакс. — Честно говоря, мы постоянно спорили, решая, что делать. Но я могу ее понять. Она считала меня неоперившимся юнцом, возомнившим о себе слишком много, и пыталась наставить меня на путь истинный. Но я знал, что делаю и чем рискую. И ее методы показались мне… безвыигрышными.

— В каком смысле?

— Иногда они шли вразрез с политикой сената. Иногда — замедляли расследование. Иногда были просто… скажем так, незаконными.

Бен на секунду закрыл глаза и процедил:

— Понятно.

— Соло… — протянул Хакс. — Она — твоя мать?

— В каком-то смысле.

— Поясни?

— Я — джедай, — устало ответил Бен. — У меня нет семьи, кроме Ордена, а ту, что была, я должен забыть. Или, по крайней мере, не сосредотачиваться на ней и не ставить в приоритеты.

— Жестоко… — пробормотал Хакс. И продолжил уже громче: — Вы с ней очень похожи.

Бен краем глаза отметил, как Рей заерзала на месте. Она не вмешивалась в разговор и сидела так тихо, что можно было забыть, что она здесь. И все же тема семьи разогрела ее любопытство.

Она не знала своих родителей — Орден забрал ее совсем маленькой. Наверняка ей порой хотелось понять, каково это — жить в нормальной семье, а не в храме.

— Возможно, — с сомнением произнес Бен.

— Поверь мне, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Лея Соло была для меня кумиром наравне с дедом. Бесстрашная, гордая, сильная и честная. Ты такой же.

Если опасения Бена оправдаются, насчет честной он бы поспорил. И все же ему было приятно.

— Правда, для нее политика — родная стихия, а для тебя — не очень, — добавил Хакс с улыбкой. — Но это нисколько не умаляет твоих достоинств.

— Для политики есть ты и целый сенат, — проговорил Бен. И задал последний вопрос: — После Рилотского конфликта вы тоже… спорили?

— Столько раз, что и сосчитать сложно, — легко ответил Хакс. — Это нормально для сената. У нас во многом не совпадают взгляды на то, какой должна быть Республика. И все же я безмерно уважаю сенатора Соло. И — до сих пор — учусь у нее, даже если она об этом не знает.

Ответ был ожидаемым, и все же Бен надеялся услышать абсолютно противоположное. Теперь он знал, в каком направлении смотреть, но все в нем восставало против этого.

Несмотря на то, что они были чужими уже много лет, он все же хотел верить, что его мать не опустится до грязных игр и покушений. Но сейчас его вера изрядно пошатнулась.

Оставалось только надеяться, что все это — не более чем совпадение.

Бен попытался вновь сосредоточиться на голограмме, но смысл ускользал от него. Он не мог перестать прокручивать полученную информацию у себя в голове, думать об отце и матери, наверняка сговорившихся, чтобы убить того, кого он любит.

Это все даже не вызывало злости — только пустоту внутри.

Спустя полчаса Хакс неожиданно хлопнул ладонями по столу.

— Хватит, — сказал он.

Бен и Рей подняли на него удивленные взгляды.

— Мне надоело, — с едва заметной улыбкой, но довольно решительно пояснил он. — За час ничего с этим законопроектом не случится.

— Час? — вскинул брови Бен.

— Час, — кивнул Хакс. — Пойдем, — и, поймав скептический взгляд Бена, добавил, с трудом скрывая нежность: — Я же говорил, что скучал.

Даже это не вернуло Бену былого воодушевления, которое в любое другое время переросло бы в предвкушение жаркого, чувственного секса. И все же он отложил голопроектор, поднялся с кресла и шагнул к дверям, абсолютно не понимая, зачем это делает.

Бен отметил, что Хакс посмотрел на него с беспокойством. Но и это не вызывало никакого отклика.

Эмоций, чувств просто не было, но и покоя — тоже.

— А мне что делать? — спросила Рей прежде, чем Бен вышел из кабинета. Он обернулся и окинул ее долгим взглядом — от которого ей, судя по тому, как она поежилась, стало неуютно.

— Отдыхай, — наконец ответил он.

На его плечи опустились руки — Хакс. Бен почувствовал, как его бережно поглаживают, подталкивают к выходу, и подчинился этим движениям.

Перед глазами стояла мать — такая, какой он ее видел в последний раз.

Он шел, ведомый Хаксом, в мрачном молчании. Опустошенность достигала предела, и ему казалось, что внутри образуется вакуум. Бен и не заметил, как они дошли до спальни Хакса, как тот посадил его на диван и устроился рядом.

— Я не понимаю, что с тобой, — как сквозь пелену в ушах донесся до него встревоженный голос. — Я что-то не так сказал? Чем-то тебя обидел?

Бен постарался сфокусироваться на голосе. Повернул голову к Хаксу — на его лице было написано беспокойство.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Только не говори, что все в порядке. Я вижу, что это не так.

На его щеку легла ладонь — холодная, нежная от отсутствия необходимости в грубой работе. Бен смотрел на Хакса, а тот гладил его скулу большим пальцем.

Почему-то именно от этого и сорвало плотину, которая удерживала его эмоции. Взрывная смесь гнева, боли и досады заполнила его до краев, и Бен едва не задохнулся от этих чувств. Он оцепенел, с трудом сдерживая желание сорваться с места и разрушить все, что было в спальне.

От переизбытка эмоций и попыток их контролировать на глазах сами собой выступили слезы.

Глаза Хакса расширились от удивления и непонимания.

Бен тяжело дышал, когда тот осторожно стер влагу с его щек.

— Тише, — успокаивающе произнес Хакс. — Все будет хорошо, что бы ни случилось. Верь мне.

Он заставил Бена повернуться к нему всем телом и обнял, устраивая его голову у себя на плече. В волосы бережно вплелись пальцы, перебирая их. Бен чувствовал, как второй рукой Хакс гладит его по спине, и краем сознания был благодарен ему за это.

Гнев и боль душили его, сковывали грудь, холодили затылок.

Он очень хотел поверить Хаксу. Но опыт подсказывал ему, что все будет только хуже.


	8. -5-

После того ошеломляющего взрыва эмоций Бен все-таки сумел прийти в себя. В большей степени благодаря Хаксу — тот, забросив сенатские дела, весь день провел с ним. Он не спрашивал, что произошло, и не лез в душу — будто понимал, что Бен сам все расскажет, когда придет время. Его поддержка вернула Бену силы идти дальше — и стала очередным доказательством, что он сделал правильный выбор.

И все-таки что-то внутри него сломалось. Наверное, вера в лучшее. Он помнил мать честной, доблестной и справедливой, и картина, которая выстроилась при расследовании, растерла этот образ в пыль.

Шагая по просторным коридорам здания Сената чуть позади Хакса, Бен не знал, что будет делать, когда увидит мать. А это должно было случиться сегодня — потому что ему предстояло участвовать в заседании Сената. В качестве охраны Хакса, разумеется.

Он надеялся, что не натворит глупостей.

Рей осталась в апартаментах: у Бена было смутное ощущение, что следующее покушение начнут готовить во время заседания, и лучше было обезопаситься по мере возможностей.

В какой-то момент Хакс обернулся на мгновение, кинув на него взгляд, — и неожиданно свернул в узкий проход слева. Бен, чуть было по инерции не прошагавший мимо, притормозил и пошел следом, задумчиво глядя в ровную спину.

Хакс остановился у двери в техническое помещение. Бен проследил, как он посмотрел по сторонам, и с удивлением понял, что он решительно поворачивает ручку.

Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как войти следом.

Внутри было темно и тесно. Бен так и стоял в скудном свете из дверного проема, пока Хакс не потянул его за руку, одновременно закрывая дверь.

— Что ты… — начал Бен, щурясь и пытаясь привыкнуть к кромешной тьме, но Хакс не дал ему договорить. Он почувствовал мягкие губы на своих губах и резко замолчал, слегка удивленный происходящим. Он не думал, что Хакс захочет близости непосредственно перед заседанием.

Но тот настойчиво терзал его рот, ожидая ответа, и Бен подчинился. Наощупь обнял Хакса, ощутил, как ему закинули руки на шею, тесно прижимаются — так, что мгновенно стало гораздо жарче. Стиснув его, податливого и отзывчивого, Бен судорожно вздохнул и переключился на шею. И услышал тихий шепот:

— Стой.

Он замер, прижавшись губами к нежной коже, и почувствовал, как в его волосы осторожно и ласково вплелись пальцы.

— Просто поцелуй меня на удачу, — попросил Хакс. И аккуратно потянул за пряди, не делая при этом больно. Бен послушно поднял голову, все еще пытаясь вглядеться в окружающий мрак, но увидеть получалось только смутные очертания.

— Вот так, — одобрительно шепнул Хакс и вновь коснулся его губами.

Бен раскрыл рот, пропуская настойчивый язык, и почувствовал, что млеет. В этот момент он окончательно расслабился, словно и не было вчерашнего напряжения и эмоционального взрыва.

Поцелуй на удачу предназначался Хаксу, но принес успокоение ему самому.

Бен почувствовал легкий, игривый укус и уже сам набросился на Хакса, поддавшись порыву. Тот довольно застонал, крепче сжимая пальцы в волосах, удерживая его за затылок.

Все это — его настоящее, теперь Бен понимал это четко и ясно. Прошлое давно ушло. Проще дать ему умереть, чем ворошить раз за разом полузабытые воспоминания, которые уже не имели ничего общего с тем, что было сейчас. Той Леи Соло, которую он помнил, давно не существовало. Можно считать, что она погибла, исчезла в Диком Пространстве… да что угодно. Женщина, которой она стала, оказалась совсем другим человеком — незнакомым и чужим.

Глупо так страдать из-за того, что чужак и незнакомец не оправдал ожиданий, так?

Когда Хакс оторвался от его губ, тяжело дыша, Бен уже был в том самом равновесии, к которому обычно стремился и которого никак не мог достичь.

Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Хакса и тихо выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

Тот ничего не ответил — лишь быстро и мягко поцеловал напоследок и деликатно выпутался из объятий. Бен разжал руки, выпуская его, и шагнул назад, к двери. Нащупав за спиной ручку, он открыл замок и вышел, быстро оглядывая узкий коридор.

— Чисто, — тихо произнес он, и Хакс вышел следом, поправляя мантию. — Не опаздываем?

— Я рассчитывал время, — усмехнулся тот. — Пойдем.

До палаты галактического сената они добрались в молчании. Точнее, не говорили они друг с другом — Хакса то и дело приветствовали идущие в ту же сторону сенаторы, и он перекидывался с ними парой вежливых, ничего не значащих фраз. Бен отметил, что ему по большей части симпатизировали: с коллегами он был в хороших отношениях.

Тем абсурднее, что кто-то из них — Бен решил не утверждать, пока не получит больше доказательств — решил его убить.

На платформе их уже ждал Таве. Кивнув ему, Хакс царственно опустился в сенаторское кресло, и Бен встал за его спиной, с трудом подавив желание устроить руки у него на плечах. Сейчас им точно не стоило показывать, что между ними что-то есть, — заседания иногда транслировали по голонету, а лишние подозрения от общественности им ни к чему. Что уж говорить о том, что запись мог увидеть Совет.

— Мне же не нужно просить вас быть внимательным, рыцарь Соло? — негромко спросил Хакс.

— Не нужно, — коротко ответил Бен. Он и так собирался следить за ситуацией на заседании и быть бдительным. Они оба не верили, что кто-то попытается совершить покушение на глазах тысяч, присутствующих в этот момент, но осторожность никогда не бывала лишней.

Сенаторские платформы заполнялись быстро. Бен отслеживал перемещения и взглядом, и Силой. Недалеко от них на свое место ступила Кариса Синдиан, и он уловил нескрываемый интерес, идущий от нее в сторону Хакса.

Внутри сразу заворочалось что-то огромное, темное и яростное. Несмотря на заверения Хакса, Бен все еще ревновал и считал сенатора Синдиан… да, наверное, соперницей.

Он встретился с ней взглядом — тот мгновенно похолодел, стал колючим и неприятным. Бен, прежде чем понял, что творил, все-таки положил ладонь Хаксу на плечо, не опуская глаз, и демонстративно сжал ее чуть крепче, чем позволялось в рабочих отношениях. И с удовлетворением отметил, что Кариса не пропустила этот жест, и глаза у нее расширились.

К его удивлению, поверх его руки опустилась ладонь Хакса. Бен непонимающе перевел взгляд на него — тот сидел совершенно спокойно и невозмутимо, словно так все и должно было происходить.

— Камеры пока не снимают, — едва слышно произнес он. — Но скоро начнут.

Бен понял намек и поспешно убрал руку. Хакс так же невозмутимо стряхнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку, и в отражении на терминале Бен заметил легкую улыбку.

Дроиды-модераторы просигналили: заседание началось. Осанка Хакса вмиг будто стала еще идеальнее, хотя казалось, это уже был предел. Бен искоса наблюдал за ним: изменения произошли в один момент. В кресле восседал царственный, совершенный до зубовного скрежета сенатор, и ладонь на плече несколько секунд назад уже казалась иллюзией.

Но Бен не собирался дать себя одурачить. В какой-то момент он понял: Хакс сколько угодно мог прятаться за этим внешним блеском, но внутри оставался все тем же.

Экраны замерцали, выводя изображение канцлера.

— Приветствую, достопочтенные сенаторы, — благодушно произнес его голос, отраженный дроидами-усилителями. — Как вы уже знаете, сегодня на повестке дня слушание по законопроекту сенатора Хакса. Но перед этим я хотел выставить на обсуждение меры безопасности, которые мне пришлось принять, учитывая последние события.

Об этом Бен знал прекрасно: канцлер благодушно выслал ему схему нового расположения караулов стражников и список предпринятых мер для обеспечения сохранности сенаторов и их окружения. Слушать все это по второму разу было бессмысленно, и он решил проследить, как отреагируют сенаторы. Вдруг кто-то планировал покушение? Эмоции наверняка отразятся и на лице, и в Силе.

Но для этого нужно было дать канцлеру договорить.

Бен рассеянно осмотрелся, и взгляд, словно зачарованный, приковался к участку шеи Хакса, не скрытому воротником мантии. Пару дней назад в этом месте были следы, которые он сам оставил, пока Хакс дрожал от удовольствия в его руках, на его члене.

Жар мгновенно прилил к щекам, а кровь — к паху. Неуместно на заседании Сената, среди всей этой толпы напыщенных политиков, но Бену сложно было реагировать на Хакса по-другому.

Бену безумно хотелось дотронуться до него. Снова запятнать бледную шею метками, взять его прямо здесь, наплевав на все и вся, но вместо этого он крепко стиснул зубы и попытался себя утихомирить.

Он не сомневался, что у него не получится, но попробовать стоило.

Бен был прав: возбуждение не улеглось. Вместо этого в голову пришла мысль, которая ему очень понравилась.

Он же не должен мучиться один, так?

Он глубоко вздохнул и обратился к Силе. Собрал ее в невидимую, нематериальную, но от этого не менее ощутимую руку и провел ей по щеке Хакса.

И с удовлетворением отметил, что тот вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Бен с трудом подавил довольную ухмылку и осторожно коснулся Силой его губ. Провел по ним невидимыми пальцами, чуть нажал, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Представил, как целует его, жадно и нетерпеливо, и сделал очередной глубокий вдох, с трудом подавляя желание вцепиться в спинку кресла, чтобы удержаться на ногах, подкосившихся от нахлынувших чувств.

Хакс мотнул головой, словно отгонял морок.

Бен провел рукой ниже — по шее, по груди, замирая на чувствительных сосках. Сжал их и тут же отпустил, двигаясь к животу.

Хакс глубоко вдохнул и дернул подбородком.

Бен в Силе ощущал его растерянность и зарождающееся возбуждение. И не выдержал: наклонился, будто хотел о чем-то посоветоваться и горячо выдохнул на ухо:

— Нравится?

— Прекрати, — процедил Хакс.

— Нет.

Он снова выпрямился и погладил несуществующей рукой колено. Перевел ее выше и оцарапал внутреннюю сторону бедер.

Хакс сдвинул ноги. Бен видел, что он вцепился в подлокотники кресла так, что едва не побелели костяшки пальцев.

Остановиться было слишком сложно.

Бен, погруженный в эту манящую игру, практически не слышал голос Палпатина. Он надавил невидимой ладонью на пах Хакса и сжал свою живую, из плоти и крови. Он почти чувствовал ей твердый стояк и больше всего хотел обратить это фантомное ощущение в реальность. Провести рукой пару раз по стволу, опуститься на колени перед Хаксом и взять его член в рот. Слушать несдержанные стоны, чувствовать как пальцы путаются в волосах, как рука уверенно направляет его движения.

Вдох. Выдох.

Бен окутал Силой член Хакса и провел по нему пару раз на пробу. Услышал тихое шипение и все-таки не сдержал ухмылку. И добавил еще немного: вторая силовая рука прошлась по идеально ровной спине и опустилась на ягодицы.

— Хватит, — взмолился Хакс едва слышно и обернулся к нему. Несмотря на просьбы остановиться, глаза у него блестели, а щеки покрылись едва заметным румянцем.

«Тебе нравится», — одними губами произнес Бен. Невидимая рука вокруг члена двинулась быстрее, а та, что касалась ягодиц, сжала их.

Хакс прищурился и резко повернулся обратно.

— Слово предоставляется сенатору Хаксу, — как сквозь пелену услышал Бен.

Платформа под их ногами пришла в движение. Хакс молчал, и Бен с сожалением прекратил лапать его Силой. Соблазн продолжить был велик, но заниматься этим в момент, когда Хакс будет выступать перед Сенатом, наверняка было неприемлемо.

Когда платформа выехала в центр, Хакс медленно поднялся с кресла. Бен почти физически ощущал, как того едва держат ноги после всего, что он устроил, и не мог не помочь: Силой поддержал его, давая возможность стоять твердо.

Хакс на это никак не отреагировал.

Его лицо отразилось на экранах, и Бен невольно залюбовался им. На нем, многократно увеличенном, виднелись даже едва заметные веснушки, покрывавшие щеки. Хакс смотрел на сенаторов серьезно, сосредоточенно, и вместе с тем — доброжелательно.

— Достопочтенные сенаторы, канцлер, — он обвел глазами палату, — не буду томить вас долгими вступлениями и перейду сразу к делу.

Быстрое, выверенное движение руки — и на экраны вывелась карта галактики с подсвеченным маршрутом, новым, насколько Бен мог судить.

— Основной проблемой Республики всегда была теневая экономика, как мы все прекрасно знаем, — начал Хакс. — По последним подсчетам, более десяти миллиардов кредитов в год проходит мимо общереспубликанского бюджета и расслаивается между криминальными элементами. Для сравнения — эта сумма сопоставима с валовым внутренним продуктом по паритету покупательской способности сектора Талдот, который является одним из наиболее развитых с точки зрения промышленности. Просто задумайтесь, какой объем денежных средств, полученных незаконным путем, легализуется и идет на последующее совершение преступлений, включающих в себя оборот рилла и спайса, спонсирование посягательств на жизнь и свободу, закупку и производство запрещенных в Республике различных видов вооружения. Одна из причин этого феномена — «серые» таможенные сборы на нелегальных и полулегальных торговых путях, существующих под руководством различных группировок. Поэтому, сенаторы, я предлагаю бороться с причиной совершения, а не с последствиями уже совершенных преступлений. К основным пяти торговым путям я предлагаю добавить шестой. В этом давно назрела необходимость. Развитые миры с множеством ресурсов для экспорта располагаются вне основных маршрутов. Другая сторона — планеты, нуждающиеся в импорте жизненно важных товаров, — также остаются вне внимания. Новый маршрут, который вы сейчас наблюдаете, — он небрежно указал в сторону экрана, — нормализует цены, пресечет деятельность контрабандистов и спекулянтов, снизит затраты на перевозки и повысит доступность ресурсов. Экспортирующие миры повысят товарооборот и уровень жизни населения. Более того, внешняя торговля поможет наладить связи, и, возможно, — Хакс чуть улыбнулся, — у нас будет меньше споров здесь, в сенате.

Бен слушал и наблюдал, пытаясь следить и за остальными сенаторами. Но взгляд то и дело возвращался к Хаксу, а его голос, громкий и звучный благодаря дроидам-усилителям, обволакивал и почти лишал воли.

Будь Бен сенатором, он бы без промедления голосовал за все, что Хакс предложит.

На экране тем временем подсветились основные точки нового торгового пути.

— Самые крупные планеты маршрута — Ботавуи, Арканис, Татуин, Набу, Маластар, Беспин, Хосниан Прайм, Титон и Корусант, — продолжил Хакс. — Все они, кроме Корусанта, Маластара и Беспина, лежат вне основных торговых путей. Названные три планеты позволят наладить экспорт не только по новому маршруту, но и распространить его через Перлемианский, Хайдианский и Кореллианский торговые пути без лишних затрат.

Взгляд Бена задержался руках Хакса, уверенно выводящих на экран новые данные: в этот раз — цифры.

— Разумеется, новому пути нужно быстрое развитие, — проговорил Хакс. — Чтобы скорее ввести его в полноценную эксплуатацию, я предлагаю сделать торговые сборы небольшими в сравнении с нынешним средним уровнем, в зависимости от секторов. И, учитывая, что начало пути пролегает недалеко от Пространства Хаттов, включить обязательное сопровождение кораблей. После Войны Клонов у Республики остались незадействованные рабочие истребители. Самое время использовать их в мирных целях. План первичного финансирования из республиканского бюджета — на ваших терминалах.

На экранах снова отразилась их платформа.

— Прежде чем начнутся очередные споры и дебаты, — решительно и уверенно произнес Хакс, — я предлагаю сразу поставить вопрос на голосование. Мы слишком долго сотрясаем воздух попусту вместо того, чтобы принимать решения. Многие из нас мечтали свести постоянные конфликты в сенате на нет. Время для этого пришло.

Он опустился в кресло. Стоило платформе направиться на свое место, в палате тут же воцарился громкий гул голосов. Дроиды-усилители пытались сделать каждое слово услышанным, и у Бена от шума едва не заложило уши.

— Как всегда, — пробормотал Хакс. — Но попробовать стоило.

— Вопрос требует обсуждения!

— Действительно, пора прекратить постоянные…

— Это отразится на ключевых точках Римманского торгового…

— Маршрут до Ботавуи положит конец…

— …откроют дорогу хаттам!

Обрывки фраз путали и мешали сосредоточиться. Бен попытался не слушать и обратился к Силе — чтобы тут же почувствовать пристальное внимание к Хаксу.

Он повернулся и увидел на противоположной стороне палаты женщину, которую узнал сразу. Его мать, Лея Соло, неотрывно смотрела на Хакса, и во всей ее позе читалось негодование.

Сомнений в ее причастности к покушениям оставалось все меньше. Бен стиснул зубы, продолжая следить за происходящим в зале и стараясь не упускать сенатора Соло из виду.

Шум медленно утихал — дроидов-усилителей отключали один за другим. На экране появился канцлер Палпатин: он молча стоял, ожидая, когда последние выкрики прекратятся.

Но прежде чем он успел заговорить, с места поднялась сенатор Соло.

В этот момент все разговоры умолкли. Дроиды-камеры нацелились на нее, и Хакс, до этого массировавший виски, поднял голову.

— Ну надо же, — недоверчиво произнес он. Бену очень хотелось спросить, что он под этим подразумевает, но мимо пролетел очередной дроид с маркировкой одного из голоканалов.

— Друзья, — просто сказала Лея Соло. — Я поддерживаю сенатора Хакса в незамедлительном голосовании. Но также хочу вам напомнить, что назначение нового галактического маршрута — решение не одного дня и не одного заседания. Необдуманное, оно может повлечь за собой большие проблемы. Поэтому прежде, чем отдать свой голос — точно взвесьте все «за» и «против».

— Великолепно, — тихо прокомментировал Хакс, и Бен так и не смог понять, чего в его голосе было больше — восхищения или досады.

Сенат снова зашумел, но в этот раз — с большим одобрением. На экранах сменялись лица сенаторов, звучали их голоса — и большинство соглашалось с тем, что нужно голосовать сейчас.

Бен скосил взгляд на Хакса: пользуясь тем, что и сенатские, и голонетные дроиды-камеры игнорировали его, тот ожесточенно тер висок. Удержаться не получилось — Бен протянул ладонь к Хаксу, но тот отшатнулся, заметив это.

— Вы же этого и хотели, сенатор? — спросил он, не зная, куда теперь деть руку. — Голосования?

— Вы не улавливаете оттенки, — холодно произнес Хакс. Злился за выходку с Силой, понял Бен. Странно, ему казалось, что Хаксу это должно было понравиться. — Но, должен признаться, сенатор Соло как всегда на высоте. Восхищаюсь этой женщиной.

Знал бы он о подозрениях Бена, о всех ниточках в расследовании, которые вели к ней, восторга бы у него поубавилось.

— Общим решением сената принято поставить вопрос на голосование, — объявил механический голос дроида-модератора. — Начало положено.

Платформы в центре сменялись одна за другой, а на экране светились текущие результаты. Хакс молча наблюдал, сложив руки на коленях, и не спешил внести свою лепту. Чего он выжидал, Бен не понимал. В любом случае, все должно было решиться сейчас, а в его голосе сомнения не было.

Он перевел взгляд на сенатора Соло — она проголосовала одной из первых. Как Бен и догадывался — против. И теперь она снова не отводила прищуренный взгляд от Хакса. Бен осторожно коснулся ее в Силе: она тут же вздрогнула, ощутив это.

В ней чувствовалась яркая, терпкая неприязнь; злорадство, гнев, превосходство. Она, похоже, была уверена в результатах.

Бен, в свою очередь, счел это еще одним признаком того, что он был прав. Для Леи Соло Хакс был соперником, которого она изо всех сил пыталась подсидеть. И новый торговый путь был тут вовсе не при чем.

Он наблюдал за ней, и по мере голосования выражение ее лица менялось. Бен быстро посмотрел на экран: если раньше голоса «против» вырывались вперед, то теперь положение выравнивалось.

Когда не отдавших голоса осталось совсем немного, «за» и «против» почти сравнялись. Выступали последние сенаторы, и Бен взмолился Великой Силе, чтобы законопроект Хакса в итоге приняли. И дело было даже не столько в том, что он всегда желал ему удачи, а в том, что он не хотел дать Лее Соло взять верх.

Убийцы не должны побеждать.

Голосование сравнялось, когда высказались все. Кроме Хакса. Тот по-прежнему был сосредоточен и спокоен — и, стоило камерам направиться на него, он поднялся, позволяя платформе нести его в центр.

Свет, направленный на них, делал его волосы ярко-огненными. Хакс стоял — безукоризненный, с идеально ровной спиной, сочетающий в себе серьезность и легкую вежливую улыбку.

Дроиды-усилители переключились на него, но он молчал. Молчал и сенат, и Бен кожей чувствовал, что все взгляды были направлены на них. В исходе никто не сомневался, но Хакс тянул.

Но наконец он произнес четко и твердо:

— Сектор Чоммель воздерживается от голосования.

Бен подумал, что ослышался. Судя по воцарившейся тишине молчанию, сенаторы были с ним солидарны.

— Голосование окончено, — раздался механический голос дроида-модератора. — Законопроект отправляется на повторное обсуждение.

Платформа возвращалась на свое место. Хакс с достоинством опустился обратно в кресло и повернул голову к секретарю, улыбаясь:

— Таве, не сообщайте никому мое расписание. Время встреч назначайте по своему усмотрению, но не вплотную. И объявите, что я в ближайшее время отправляюсь на Набу.

— Подготовить вашу яхту?

— Нет нужды. Я остаюсь. Об этом, естественно, тоже никому сообщать не стоит.

— Как скажете, сенатор.

Бен все еще не понимал, что произошло. В палате снова поднялся шум, и он, шагнув ближе, все-таки спросил:

— Почему ты…

— Не задавай лишних вопросов, — отрезал Хакс. Улыбка на мгновение исчезла с его лица.

Бен пожал плечами и отступил на шаг назад. У него будет время загладить свою вину, а пока Хакса лучше не трогать. Лучше снова начать наблюдать.

На мгновение на экране мелькнуло лицо Леи Соло, и в этом коротком миге угадывалась ярость.

Бен догадывался, что следующее покушение будет уже очень скоро.


	9. -intermission-

Хакс был вне себя от злости.

Она кипела внутри, грозясь вылиться наружу, окрашивала сознание в алый, заставляла пальцы мелко дрожать. Теперь, когда заседание сената закончилось, а он выполнил свою задачу, ничто не отвлекало от гнева, за это время только возросшего до недостижимых высот.

Но Хакс держался. Позволить ярости выплеснуться в здании Сената он не мог. В спидере, пока они возвращались в Республику-500 — тоже. Никогда не угадаешь, на каком из транспортных потоков попадешь на камеру голонета.

Соло, похоже, чувствовал его состояние и молчал, не делая попыток заговорить. Хакс тоже не произнес ни слова за время пути — потому что если начал бы, то остановиться бы уже не смог.

Как он посмел использовать Силу на нем? Причем использовать так, что это могло привести к крушению его карьеры, его отношений с сенатом, их с Палпатином плана, наконец? Хакс знал, что думать головой Соло не приучен, но чтобы настолько…

Он ответит за все. И как можно скорее.

Хакс держал себя в руках, пока они шли по коридорам апартаментов в сторону его кабинета, но стоило им зайти внутрь, как он дал себе волю: резко толкнул Соло к стене, хватая за грудки. Желание зарядить коленом промеж ног было велико, но Хакс вовремя остановился.

Вместо этого он прошипел ему в лицо:

— Никогда больше так не делай!

Соло хватал воздух ртом и смотрел глазами побитой собаки: расстроенно, виновато и непонимающе.

— Ты чуть не опозорил меня перед всем сенатом! — выплюнул Хакс. — Соображай, прежде чем делать! И сначала спрашивай разрешения на подобные… забавы!

— Прости, — тупо произнес Соло. — Я думал, тебе понравится.

В любое другое время Хаксу бы действительно пришлось это по вкусу. Но не на заседании же сената перед тем, как выносить на обсуждение важный законопроект!

— Думай в следующий раз лучше! И, крифф, не головкой члена!

Ярость застилала глаза. Желание ударить, причинить боль, заставить ответить за то, что Соло совершил, было так велико, что он чуть ему не поддался.

Но вместо того, чтобы врезать Соло, Хакс с трудом, но вернул потерянное самообладание. Разжал руки, шагнул назад и развернулся, не желая больше смотреть на него. Потому что, если продолжит — точно взорвется.

Вдох. Выдох. «Думай о будущем. Думай об Империи, которой будешь править».

Он прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться.

— Хакс, — умоляюще произнес Соло за спиной.

— Не. Подходи, — процедил тот, сжимая кулаки.

— Я виноват перед тобой, но я не хотел тебе навредить. Я не собирался. Ты знаешь это. Я просто пытался сделать тебе приятное.

— Крифф, — выдохнул Хакс.

— Прости. Я люблю тебя.

Даже то, что теперь он прямо признался в любви, не остановило бушующую злость. Хакс стиснул зубы и повернулся к Соло, собираясь высказать ему — не все, что думает, но хотя бы осадить, чтобы ситуация не повторилась.

Но не успел — тот неожиданно рухнул перед ним на колени, словно ноги его не держали.

Хакс удивленно посмотрел на него — а потом понял, что тот собирается делать. Сложно было не понять, когда Соло раздвинул полы мантии и дрожащими пальцами дернул застежку на его штанах.

Он собирался задобрить Хакса, просто взяв его член в рот?

Тот едва не рассмеялся от такой наивности. Собирался сказать ему убираться — но Соло посмотрел снизу вверх блестящими умоляющими глазами.

— Пожалуйста, — с мольбой произнес он. — Дай мне загладить свою вину.

Такой ракурс ему определенно шел. Кроме того, Хакс был не против получить еще одно доказательство своей власти над ним — особенно сейчас, когда выяснилось, что полностью контролировать Соло он не мог.

Вместо ответа Хакс устроил ладонь у него на затылке и надавил, заставляя уткнуться в ширинку. Соло не сопротивлялся — только вцепился пальцами в его бедра почти до боли. После наверняка останутся синяки, но это было не так уж и важно.

Потому что Соло держался за него так, будто больше всего на свете боялся, что его бросят и оставят в одиночестве.

Мягкое прикосновение губ чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную ткань. Хакс усмехнулся, ослабляя давление, и запустил пальцы в волосы Соло, оттягивая голову назад. Тот снова бросил быстрый взгляд снизу вверх и, все-таки справившись с застежкой, приспустил штаны и белье. Грубые пальцы прошлись по бедрам, вызывая легкую дрожь.

Хакс ждал, что Соло сразу займется делом, но тот, то ли в приступе нежности, то ли желая его раздразнить, вместо этого оставил цепочку поцелуев на внутренней стороне бедра, изредка прикусывая кожу.

Хакс раздосадованно выдохнул, и Соло, словно уловив его настроение, поспешно вернулся выше. Провел носом по полутвердому члену, одновременно обжигая дыханием, коснулся губами мошонки и все-таки оторвал одну руку от его бедра, обхватывая ею ствол.

Пара движений — и у Хакса уже крепко стояло.

Он смотрел вниз, не упуская ни единого момента. Соло же, наоборот, прикрыл глаза и почти нерешительно обхватил губами головку, и выглядело это так, будто он прикасался к божеству и сам в это не верил.

Хакса забавляло, что за такое короткое время он успел стать для Соло настолько дорогим, важным и нужным. Впрочем, и Соло был нужен ему — как инструмент, с помощью которого он построит то будущее, которое хотел.

Но почему тогда сердце сжалось в тот момент, когда Соло, вбирая член глубже, все-таки посмотрел на него?

Хакс встретился с ним глазами — и впервые не выдержал, отвел взгляд. В них было столько любви и слепого обожания, и это должно было принести удовлетворение, но вместо этого зародило пугающую, чуждую ему нежность.

Никогда еще собственные эмоции так его не поражали.

Ему нельзя было так реагировать. Нельзя допускать, чтобы Соло для него что-то значил. Эта привязанность явно была лишней и ненужной, только мешающей его планам.

Но раз уж так получилось, стоило воспользоваться возможностью. Показать Соло искренние, чистые эмоции — пусть даже они пугали самого Хакса.

Он поддался этой нежности, позволил ей охватить себя. Подтянул Соло выше и впился в его губы, целуя почти отчаянно. Хакс чувствовал свой вкус у него во рту, видел, как широко распахнулись его глаза от удивления.

А потом просто уткнулся лицом в его плечо и позволил себе расслабиться.

Злость ушла, будто ее и не было. И к лучшему — все-таки зря Хакс ей поддался.

Его начинало пугать, что Соло раз за разом рушил его выверенный, практически идеальный самоконтроль.

И Палпатину об этом лучше не знать.


	10. -6-

У Бена почти не оставалось сомнений в том, что именно Лея Соло организовала покушения на Хакса. Ниточка от последней попытки косвенно вела к ней, а ее поведение на заседании Сената заставило его увериться в своей правоте еще больше.

Но все это было лишь подозрениями, не подтвержденными фактами. Убежденность Бена не являлась свидетельством ее вины. Ему все еще было необходимо найти полновесные доказательства, которые поставили бы точку в этом деле.

Он видел два варианта развития событий: или ждать очередного покушения и ловить на живца, или раскручивать дело с тви’леками и дальше. Рисковать Хаксом он не желал. Значит, оставались Ладира, уже успевшие вернуться на Рилот.

Впрочем, у него был способ с ними связаться. Их все еще сопровождал джедай — Дживка Нарат, с которой Бен был едва знаком. Этого было достаточно: вряд ли она станет препятствовать расследованию, и он сможет задать пару важных вопросов.

И если его подозрения подтвердятся… Что ж, он найдет способ, как выйти с Ханом Соло на связь. Поймает его — докажет, что сенатор Соло устраивала покушения, а этого он и добивался.

Проблема была в том, что Бен все еще не хотел рассказывать Хаксу обо всем, что узнал. Сомнений почти не оставалось — и все же где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что ошибался. Кроме того, Хакс так восхищался своим оппонентом, что подозрения могли только расстроить его. Или разозлить, что еще хуже.

Давать себе повод для страха, что из-за неверных слов или действий, что он сам разрушит все, что между ними было, Бен не желал и не собирался.

И все же он не знал, как найти повод покинуть Хакса даже на короткое время. Они оба привыкли проводить рядом все отпущенное им время, и Бен, честно говоря, не хотел снова терять не то что часы — даже минуты. Да и Хакс был достаточно проницательным, чтобы понять, что дело нечисто, а тогда вопросов не избежать. А врать ему было больно.

Обманывать того, кого любишь, все равно что предавать.

— Витаешь где-то в облаках, — проговорил Хакс, и только тогда Бен очнулся от не слишком радостных мыслей.

— Скорее, в застенках, — пробормотал он и поднялся с кресла. Ему было необходимо прикоснуться к Хаксу — будто это как-то помогло бы решить проблему.

Если бы все было так просто, у них уже давно бы получалось все, за что они брались.

— Мне выйти? — уточнила Рей, когда Бен шагнул к Хаксу.

— Останьтесь, — ответил тот за него. — У меня встреча с канцлером через час, так что много времени тратить не будем.

Бену показалось, что в его голосе промелькнуло сожаление. Он и сам бы с удовольствием остался с Хаксом наедине, но после заседания его расписание стало совсем жестким, и времени у них друг на друга было все меньше. Бен чувствовал, как оно утекает сквозь пальцы.

Хуже будет только когда он выведет Лею Соло на чистую воду. Потому что его задание подойдет к концу, и им придется расстаться на неопределенное время. А если он получит еще одно…

Об этом Бен старался не думать.

Зато теперь у него была возможность заняться Ладира, не прибегая ко лжи. Это приносило облегчение — крошечное в сравнении тем, что давило на него, но все же.

Он сгреб Хакса в объятия и почувствовал теплое дыхание на своей щеке, а затем — прикосновение губ.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Бен ему на ухо, хоть Хакс и так прекрасно знал об этом.

Он хотел сказать многое: что рядом с ним ему легче; что стоило поймать его взглядом, как любовь внутри расправляла крылья так, что грозилась пробить грудную клетку; что каждое прикосновение наполняло его счастьем; что терял голову, стоило Хаксу улыбнуться. Но все это получалось сложить только в короткое «люблю», и Бен надеялся, что Хакс поймет невысказанные чувства, которые не получалось облечь в слова.

Тот в ответ ласково погладил его по голове, потерся щекой о щеку и чуть отклонился, внимательно глядя в глаза. Бен смотрел на него, чувствуя, как внутри растет и распускается ядовитая смесь нежности и тоски.

— Знаю, — тихо ответил Хакс с улыбкой, в которой сквозила грусть.

— Ну я же просила! — громко возмутилась Рей, и это было так неожиданно, что Бен едва не отскочил от Хакса — но тот удержал его.

— Прошу прощения, — произнес он со своими сенаторскими интонациями и тут же совсем не по-сенаторски вовлек Бена в поцелуй. Пылкий, настойчивый, наглый, уверенный, Хакс вновь заставил Бена забыть обо всем и слепо реагировать на каждое движение.

Когда Хакс отпустил его, у Бена вновь появились силы двигаться дальше.

— Рей пойдет с тобой, — произнес тот, взяв его ладонь в свои. Погладил костяшки и продолжил: — А я проверю, что у нас с системой безопасности.

Бен не врал: он действительно собирался этим заняться. Рей при последней настройке могла что-то пропустить, а он сам, когда Хакс был рядом, постоянно отвлекался. А о том, что он еще и собирался продолжать расследование, можно было и умолчать.

Хакс кивнул и свободной рукой поправил воротник мантии. Бен улыбнулся краешком губ, глядя на это, и выпустил его, отходя к окну. Желание вновь стиснуть его в объятиях было слишком велико, чтобы ему противиться.

— Удачи, падаван, — искренне пожелал он. И не смог удержаться от того, чтобы добавить: — Много не болтай.

Рей прищурилась, неожиданно улыбнулась и по-ребячески показала ему язык. Бен вздернул бровь, стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Странные у вас все-таки отношения, — заметил Хакс с легкой улыбкой, и Рей от этих слов тут же скисла. Тот заметил это и поспешно продолжил: — Пойдемте, Рей. Не стоит заставлять канцлера ждать.

Бен проводил их до спидера. Проследил, чтобы они точно скрылись из вида в транспортных потоках Корусанта, и только после этого вернулся в свою спальню.

Запершись там, он первым делом полез в тот карман на поясе, который последний раз открывал еще падаваном. Два чипа с голограммами, которые он бережно хранил и прятал от учителей и магистров и о которых он не вспоминал уже много лет, наконец-то могли пригодиться.

А ведь он и не догадывался, что однажды сможет использовать голограммы отца и матери в таком ключе.

Эти чипы он всегда считал своей слабостью. Сентиментальность и привязанность, от которых он стремился избавиться, чтобы стать лучшим джедаем, заставляли его хранить чипы. Только вступив в Орден Джедаев, Бен часто доставал их из кармана, пока никто не видел. Смотрел на серьезно-грустную мать, на ухмыляющегося с отчаянной храбростью отца и порой думал о том, чего лишился, когда пошел за мечтой и зовом сердца.

Он подключил нужный чип к голопроектору и, прежде чем установить связь с храмом, включил голограмму. Сейчас Хан Соло наверняка изменился — годы всегда безжалостны. Но на этой голограмме он еще был молодым и отчаянным, а в его глазах светились тщательно скрываемая доброта и любовь. А может, Бену только так казалось. Какая доброта, если он угрозами рабства заставлял Ладира отравить Хакса?

Глядя на отца, Бен почувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость, и поспешно отключил голограмму. Тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные эмоции, и вызвал Храм.

С Дживкой Нарат его соединили быстро. Голограмма замерцала: она сидела на потрепанном диване, склонившись над столом, на котором, судя по всему, стоял голопроектор. На заднем фоне слышались знакомые голоса: значит, Ладира были дома.

Хорошо.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоими подопечными, — не размениваясь на приветствия, сообщил Бен. — Много времени это не займет.

— В прошлый раз ты так поговорил, что мне с трудом удалось установить с ними контакт.

Она явно была недовольна его методами получения информации, но и не знала, в каких обстоятельствах все происходило. Если бы они угрожали тому, кто ей дорог, она бы тоже не церемонилась, в этом Бен был уверен.

— Они — несостоявшиеся убийцы, — жестко ответил Бен. — Они заслужили…

— Никто не заслуживает запугивания, — перебила Дживка.

Очень упрямая женщина.

— Я запрашиваю этот разговор в рамках текущего задания. — Бен начинал терять терпение.

— Если ты опять начнешь их запугивать…

— Не начну, — процедил Бен. — Давай их сюда.

Дживка покачала головой и встала с дивана. Исчезла из зоны видимости; снова послышались приглушенные голоса. Бен пододвинул стул и сел, сцепив руки в замок и устроив их на коленях.

Наконец в зоне видимости показались Кандор и Шена. Дживка встала чуть позади и скрестила руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что следит за разговором и вмешается, если ей что-то не понравится.

Бен сжал зубы, закрыл на мгновение глаза, глубоко вдохнул и почти доброжелательно произнес:

— Добрый… что там у вас?

— Вечер, — настороженно ответил Кандор. — Что вам нужно?

Отличное начало.

— Мы друг другу не нравимся, так что буду краток, — сообщил Бен и запустил передачу голограммы. — Скажите, похож ли этот человек на того… контрабандиста?

Взгляды тви’леков перешли чуть правее — там, где появилась голограмма.

— Он был старше, — сказал Кандор.

— На возраст не обращайте внимания, — нетерпеливо махнул рукой Бен. — Похож или нет?

— Наверное, похож, — тихо ответила Шена. — Мы говорили, что не различаем…

— Посмотрите внимательнее, — почти с угрозой произнес Бен. — Похож. Или. Нет?

— Соло, ты забываешься, — подала голос Дживка.

Бен бросил на нее взгляд, надеясь, что она замолчит, но она шагнула к проектору.

— Не мешай, — предупредил он. — Совет джедаев будет недоволен.

— Совет джедаев будет недоволен твоим поведением, — парировала Дживка. — Им очень интересно будет узнать, как ты разговариваешь со свидетелями под защитой Ордена.

Бен раздраженно выдохнул и перевел взгляд на тви’леков, глядящих на эту перепалку с опаской.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, — почти терпеливо произнес он, — не кажется ли вам, что данный человек имеет что-то общее с тем, кто вам угрожал, если хорошенько присмотреться?

— Он ничего вам не сделает. — Дживка положила ладонь на плечо Кандора. — Не бойтесь. Вы под моей защитой, я не позволю ему навредить вам.

Будто он собирался. Что она себе вообразила? Бен был таким же джедаем, как и она.

— Что-то общее есть, — медленно произнес Кандор.

Это было все, что Бену нужно было знать.

— Спасибо, — бросил он и отключил проектор.

Заметавшись по комнате, Бен пытался утихомирить нахлынувшую злость. Ему нужно было трезвое сознание, и раздражение только мешало. Бесило все: тви’леки, не желавшие идти на контакт, пока он на них не надавил, Дживка, угрожавшая ему Советом и вообразившая его каким-то чудовищем. Но наибольший гнев вызывала почти доказанная причастность Хана Соло к покушениям.

Его нужно было поймать. Узнать, где он был и чем занимался в то самое время, когда Ладира угрожали. А потом — доказать их с Леей Соло сговор, что будет не так уж и сложно.

Они должны ответить за все, что сделали.

Скажи кто Бену раньше, что его родители окажутся преступниками, он ни за что бы не поверил. Он и сейчас не хотел верить — в глубине души, там, где еще помнил, какими они были в его детстве.

Но детское восприятие часто бывает ложным. Семья могла не показывать ему свою темную сторону, а наивность не давала смотреть на действия и поступки критически. Наверняка они были такими с самого начала.

Чем больше он узнавал, тем больше в этом убеждался.

Бен замер посреди комнаты и провел ладонью по лицу, будто это как-то могло помочь.

Когда он покидал Кореллию, чтобы вступить в Орден, Хан Соло вручил ему три чипа. На двух были голограммы его и матери, а третий…

«Используй его, если тебе понадобится помощь, — сказал он тогда. — И я мгновенно свяжусь с тобой, сын».

Что ж, в каком-то смысле Бену действительно нужно было помочь. И сделать это мог только его отец. Если расскажет правду, конечно.

А если даже и нет — у Бена были свои способы добывать информацию.

Он вытащил чип и трясущимися от волнения и злости руками вставил его в голопроектор. Провел ладонью по волосам, убирая непослушные пряди, лезущие в глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

«Соберись. Успокойся».

Над столом замерцала голограмма, и на мгновение Бен поразился, насколько человек, которого он увидел, отличался от того, кого он оставил когда-то на Кореллии. Годы и жизнь не пожалели Хана Соло: его волосы припорошила седина, кожа покрылась морщинами… даже осанка поменялась, словно груз лет и событий давил на плечи.

А потом он ухмыльнулся и тепло произнес:

— Ты совсем повзрослел, Бен.

От этих слов у него перехватило дыхание — а может, от того, насколько ему не хватало такого отношения все эти годы. Он силился сказать хоть что-то, но слова комом встали в горле, а где-то внутри начало болезненно жечь. Он сглотнул и сжал ладони в кулаки, напоминая себе, что этот человек давно ему чужой, что он — несостоявшийся убийца и пытался убрать Хакса, которого Бен любил больше жизни.

И способность говорить вернулась.

— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал он.

— Говори, — Хан Соло мгновенно посерьезнел. — Где ты? Что случилось?

— Надо поговорить, — медленно произнес Бен, осторожно включая отслеживание местоположения. — Мне нужны ответы.

В глазах Хана Соло мелькнуло недоумение, и Бен с трудом заставил себя сказать:

— Это вопрос жизни и смерти.

Мигнул датчик, и Бен скосил глаза: Хан был на Корусанте. Значит, самое время встретиться лицом к лицу и узнать правду.

— Спрашивай.

— Встретимся в кафе у Декса, — быстро сказал Бен, прикидывая, как скоро доберется до места от Республики-500. — Через час. Будь один.

Лишние глаза и уши ему ни к чему. И лишние бластеры — если придется сражаться.

— Корусант? — прищурился Хан. — Договорились. Увидимся.

Бен выключил голопроектор и рухнул на стул — держаться на ногах он больше не мог. Сжал голову руками и зажмурился.

Его разрывало на части. Старые, полузабытые любовь и восхищение отцом боролись с гневом и злостью на того, кто, вероятнее всего, пытался лишить его самого дорогого человека в жизни.

Пока он говорил, просчитывал ходы, пока действовал, он еще мог держать себя в руках. Как только необходимость в этом отпала, его накрыла смесь отчаяния, негодования и… страха. Он боялся, что окажется прав, хоть и почти был уверен в этом.

Если один только голоразговор оказал на него такое воздействие, что будет, когда они встретятся вживую?

Бен задержал дыхание, стиснул зубы и спустя минуту медленно выдохнул. Нужно двигаться дальше. Закончить с этим, раз уж начал. Поставить точку и узнать правду — даже если она вновь причинит ему боль. Так он сможет обезопасить Хакса. Он же не хочет его смерти?

Эта мысль привела его в чувство. Бен открыл глаза, моргнул пару раз и постарался сосредоточиться, отбросив лишние мысли.

Для начала ему снова нужна была Дживка.

В этот раз он воспользовался комлинком, и она ответила почти сразу.

— Что на этот раз, Соло? — холодно спросила она.

— Узнай у Кандора детали их встречи с нанимателем. — Бен без промедления перешел к делу. — Дату, время, место, любые мелочи. У тебя есть час.

Он услышал раздраженный вздох и решил, что Дживка опять начнет спорить, но она ответила:

— Хорошо. До связи, — и отключилась.

Стараясь очистить разум, Бен принялся собираться. Достал чипы из голопроектора, аккуратно сложил их в карман, проверил световой меч, осмотрел комнату и только после этого направился к парковке.

Он реквизировал один из спидербайков и влился в транспортный поток, безошибочно направляясь на уровни ниже, где Декс держал свою забегаловку. С ним джедаи сотрудничали давно и прочно; Бен и сам не раз проводил в его кафе не слишком легальные с точки зрения Республики встречи. Он всегда мог рассчитывать на помощь Декса; кроме того, в подобном месте Хан Соло будет чувствовать себя как дома, а значит, расслабится — и из него легче будет выудить все, что нужно.

«Главное, — думал Бен, мчась все быстрее, — не позволить сентиментальности взять верх».

По дороге ему пришло сообщение, которое он тут же прослушал. Дживка выудила из Ладира все, что ему было нужно, и Бен несколько раз прослушал информацию, чтобы запомнить.

К моменту, когда он добрался до Декса, он успел успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Он вошел внутрь и едва заметно покачал головой, давая хозяину кафе понять, что сейчас не время для теплых встреч и задушевных разговоров. Не стоило показывать, что они друг друга знают — Хан Соло мог что-то заподозрить и почувствовать себя в ловушке.

А тот сидел за угловым столиком, откинувшись на спинку дивана и заложив руки за голову. Бен двинулся в его сторону, и Хан расплылся в широкой улыбке, которая мгновенно сменилась обеспокоенностью.

Когда он добрался до столика, Хан поднялся и раскрыл объятия. Бен замер, чувствуя растерянность.

Он очень хотел обнять _отца_ и одновременно не желал дотрагиваться до _преступника_.

Он сделал над собой усилие и натянуто улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сдавило грудь. Неловко кивнул, позволил стиснуть себя в объятиях и осторожно устроил руки на плечах Хана в ответ.

Он знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но не ожидал, что его настолько накроет прошлым. Воспоминания из детства проносились перед глазами одно за другим: любящий, пусть и вечно занятый отец, и его маленький сын, обожающий проводить рядом каждую свободную минуту. Совместные прогулки, полеты на «Соколе», счастливое время дома вместе с матерью, все то, что Бен оставил, став джедаем, наполнило его душу такой болью, что на глаза навернулись слезы.

Он сморгнул их и сглотнул ком в горле, цепляясь пальцами за куртку отца — тоже старую и привычную, которую тот, похоже, так и не сменил с момента, когда они в последний раз виделись.

— Мы с мамой так скучаем по тебе, — тихо проговорил Хан. — Может, все-таки вернешься домой?

Странно, но эти слова отрезвили Бена. Он помнил, что его дом теперь — Храм Джедаев, а его приоритеты давно изменились, и сейчас окончательно сформировались.

Ему всего лишь нужно было узнать, кто пытался убить Хакса. И если Хан Соло был к этому причастен, Бен забудет о прошлом, каким бы счастливым оно не казалось.

Тот, кто пытается навредить Хаксу, будет иметь дело с ним.

Бен разжал руки и, не глядя на Хана, опустился на диван. Быстро вытер влагу с ресниц и сцепил пальцы в замок, дожидаясь, пока тот сядет.

Выровняв дыхание, он понял, что наконец-то может говорить не дрожащим голосом.

— Что ты хотел узнать? — спросил Хан. Бен так и не смог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза и опустил взгляд, глядя на его руки.

— Где ты был две недели и три дня назад? — негромко проговорил он.

— На Рилоте, — хмыкнул Хан, очевидно, ничего не заподозрив. Бен едва не вздрогнул, услышав это, но сумел взять верх над эмоциями. — Была у меня одна поставка… сорвалась, к сожалению. Обидно, выгодное бы дельце получилось.

Он, как всегда, пытался заболтать и солгать — уж эту его манеру Бен помнил еще с детства.

Внутри медленно поднималась злость.

— Наверное, в Лессу? — спросил он чуть тверже.

— Да, — ответил Хан. — Там что-то случилось? Если тебе нужны свидетели, я вряд ли смогу помочь — я немного… набрался после срыва сделки. Но Чуи, возможно, что-то видел.

Он собрался активировать комлинк, но Бен быстро схватил его за руку и сжал пальцы на запястье, не давая связаться с… наверное, подельником.

— Где ты тогда был ночью?

— Бен, это уже похоже на допрос, — натянуто рассмеялся Хан. — Отпусти мою руку. Силен стал, парень!

Бен разжал пальцы и снова сцепил руки в замок.

— Отвечай. Правду.

— У меня плохое предчувствие… — пробормотал Хан. И уже громче ответил: — Я же говорю, я здоровски набрался. Пил с одним забавным парнем, не местным.

— Всю ночь?

— Ага. Сначала с нами был еще один, но он ушел почти сразу. А мы остались в кантине. Как же она называлась… Рилл-дранк, точно. Между нами, думаю, они в свои напитки рилл и добавляли, уж очень они забористые. Голова болела наутро — словами не передать.

— Дай свой идентификационный чип, — процедил Бен сквозь зубы.

Хан застыл.

— Бен, — произнес он спустя несколько секунд. — Посмотри на меня.

Прежде чем сделать это, тот зажмурился — но все же поднял голову и посмотрел Хану в глаза.

— Что происходит? — спросил тот.

— Ты… — начал Бен, но голос дрогнул, и он замолк. — Ты обвиняешься в организации покушения на сенатора Хакса.

— Что? — спросил Хан. — Это шутка какая-то. Ни на каких сенаторов я не покушался, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Нет, — Бен покачал головой. — Ты пойдешь со мной. Проверят и тебя, и «Сокол», и Чуи. И… Лею.

— Звезды, что ты несешь? Мне нельзя влипать ни в какие проверки, у меня нелегальная поставка на «Соколе»… и при чем здесь Лея?

Бен попытался сдержаться, но это ему не слишком хорошо удавалось.

— Хватит врать! — выпалил он. — Ты практически сам во всем признался. Дай чип.

— Хорошо, — Хан поднял вверх раскрытые ладони. — Я дам тебе чип. Ты увидишь, что я не виноват. И мы просто забудем этот эпизод. Идет?

Он потянул руки к поясу и осторожно снял с него чип. Положил его в раскрытую ладонь Бена и собирался уже было что-то сказать, как на его руке пискнул комлинк. Хан посмотрел на него, нахмурился и быстро произнес:

— Прости, сынок.

Эти слова ударили под дых, заставили воздух выйти из груди. Бен чувствовал в них нежность, грусть и любовь, которых ему так не хватало, и не мог даже пошевелиться от нахлынувших чувств.

Так его не называли уже очень давно. Прошлое должно было оставаться позади, но в этот момент Бен почти вернулся в него, снова стал маленьким мальчиком, буквально заглядывающим в рот своему отцу.

А затем Хан потрепал его по волосам — совсем как в детстве.

Грудь сдавило так, что дышать получалось с трудом. Бен чувствовал это прикосновение даже в тот момент, когда Хан убрал руку и мгновение ока рванул к выходу. Нужно было броситься за ним, остановить его, не дать сбежать — но ласковая отцовская рука в волосах разрушила стену, которой он закрывался от воспоминаний о том времени, когда он еще не был джедаем и наслаждался жизнью так, как никогда не мог потом.

Он впал в ступор, застыл в собственной памяти, и был способен только смотреть как Хан — отец — исчезает за дверью.

Ладонь почти что прожигал идентификационный чип.


	11. -7-

Остаток дня после встречи с Ханом Соло прошел как в тумане. Бен с трудом понимал, что делал, и жил на автомате. Вернулся в апартаменты Хакса, проверил систему безопасности, исправил в ней недочеты — механически, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. 

Хакс, вернувшись от канцлера, наверняка догадался, что его что-то выбило из колеи, но вопросов задавать не стал. Вместо него отпустил Рей и просто был рядом, дав молчаливую поддержку — ту, которая и нужна была в такой ситуации. Потому что объяснять, что произошло, Бен был не в состоянии, и вопросы сделали бы только хуже.

Ему казалось, что ничего уже не будет как прежде, но под утро, когда он смог забыться сном, уткнувшись лицом Хаксу в шею, ему все-таки полегчало. Проснувшись, Бен уже не чувствовал себя настолько потерянным. 

И все же что-то внутри него сломалось.

Он лежал в постели, глядя в пространство, когда Хакс зашевелился под его рукой. Бен скосил на него взгляд — тот выглядел бодрым, будто успел выпить пару чашек кафа, и смотрел на него внимательно и обеспокоенно.

— Может, все-таки расскажешь, что с тобой происходит? — осторожно спросил Хакс и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

Бен закрыл глаза, ощущая прикосновение нежной ладони, и помотал головой. Он еще не был готов. Может, позже он действительно поделится все тем, что его угнетает, но сейчас…

Сейчас он боялся, что если озвучит все, что творится у него на душе, — сломается окончательно.

— Хорошо, — произнес Хакс ласково. Его пальцы от щеки прошлись до виска и выше, запутались в волосах. — Просто помни — я рядом. Если захочешь поделиться, просто скажи.

Бен почувствовал, как Хакс нежно коснулся губами его лба и перевернулся, уходя из-под руки, которую Бен еще ночью закинул ему поперек груди. По тому, как прогнулся матрас, он понял, что Хакс поднялся с постели и ушел, оставляя его наедине с собой.

Только тогда Бен открыл глаза и все-таки сел, невидяще глядя в одну точку.

Ему нужно было вновь расставить приоритеты. Понять, что — кто — для него важнее. Перестать наконец чувствовать себя настолько располовиненным и перестать метаться между прошлым и настоящим.

И выбор стоило сделать окончательно.

Бен поднялся и принялся одеваться, почти не замечая, как это делает. У него были Хан и Лея Соло, которых он помнил, и которые, скорее всего, сейчас не имели ничего общего с теми людьми — родителями, — которых он знал много лет назад. Даже встреча с отцом не могла превратить эту правду в вымысел. Что-то общее оставалось, но пропасть между ними детские воспоминания не сократят. Бен и сам давно вырос — и больше не нуждался в родительской опеке.

Или все-таки?..

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя сомнения.

На другой чаше весов было настоящее — Орден, его цель, его мечта и… Хакс. Тот самый Хакс, который оставался с ним рядом, которого он любил и которого должен был защитить. То, что он узнал из разговора с отцом, ясно показывало, что именно он заставил семью Ладира попытаться отравить Хакса. 

Настоящее или прошлое?

Хакс, оказавшийся жертвой заговора, или родители, которые уже давно стали ему чужими?

Выбор был очевиден. Но менее сложным от этого не становился.

У него все еще оставался идентификационный чип отца, внезапно осознал Бен. Чип, с помощью которого он сможет проверить, действительно ли он тогда всю ночь провел в кантине, или все-таки поймал возвращавшихся с вечерней прогулки Ладира. Не нужен даже опрос свидетелей — они понадобятся, когда придется собирать все доказательства воедино.

А чтобы окончательно убедиться, достаточно и того, что у него есть.

Бен вытащил из кармана чип и положил его на ладонь. Все прояснится сейчас.

Он сжал кулак и решительно вышел из спальни Хакса.

Тот, зная, что лишние свидетели им ни к чему, заранее раздал слугам указания так, чтобы они не появлялись у его покоев. Бен был ему за это благодарен — особенно сейчас, когда он толком не владел собой и собственными эмоциями.

Считывающее устройство наверняка было у Хакса в кабинете. Оставалось только, чтобы тот сам там не находился, — иначе придется объяснять, что и зачем он делает.

Позже Бен все расскажет, но сейчас он должен был пережить это наедине с собой.

Он тихо вошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. Судя по всему, Хакс еще завтракал — но времени оставалось мало.

Бен быстро осмотрел кабинет в поисках считывающего устройства — и оно обнаружилось на столе. Он сел в кресло, невольно вспоминая, как обычно опускается в него Хакс, и сглотнул.

Кто важнее?

Бен вставил чип в устройство и смотрел, как двигается полоса загрузки. Спустя пару секунд появилась первая геометка: кафе Декса.

Бен смахнул ее и установил нужную дату и время. Подождал, пока они прогрузятся, и замер, глядя на первую геометку.

Хан Соло появился в кантине «Рилл-дринк» ранним вечером и ушел из нее за три часа до полуночи.

Всю ночь пил там, да?

Бен думал, что расстроится, если его подозрения оправдаются, но вместо этого он разозлился. Ярость волной поднялась в груди, накрыла разум так, что в глазах побелело.

Из горла вырвался почти звериный рык, и он смахнул считыватель со стола, даже не услышав, как тот с грохотом разбился. В ушах стучала кровь. Он вскочил с кресла, опрокинув его, и заметался по комнате. Сбросил с подставок статуэтки, пнул диван, остановился у стены и врезал по ней кулаком, но даже это его не отрезвило.

Он наносил удары один за другим, ничего не видя и не слыша, пока на плечи не опустились чужие руки. Бен стряхнул их и резко развернулся, готовый нанести удар, но его запястье перехватили.

— Тише, — услышал он. — Тш-ш-ш, я здесь.

Мягкие губы коснулись его сжатого до побелевших костяшек кулака, и перед глазами начало проясняться.

Перед ним, конечно же, стоял Хакс — и целовал его покрасневшую руку, словно пытался этим успокоить и боль, и его самого.

— Все? — спросил он. — Не ударишь меня?

Только тогда до Бена дошло, что он сейчас чуть не сделал. Крифф, он собирался врезать Хаксу. Он почти врезал Хаксу. И если бы это случилось…

— Прости… — ошеломленно проговорил он.

— Ничего, — почти легкомысленно ответил Хакс. — Здесь все равно нужна была перестановка.

Он специально игнорировал ту фатальную ошибку, которую Бен чуть не совершил, и тот был ему за это благодарен.

Бен разжал кулак и осторожно коснулся пальцами губ Хакса. Тот поцеловал каждый из них и примирительно улыбнулся, выпуская его руку.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Не будем мешать уборке.

Бен словно на привязи последовал за ним, машинально отмечая, что слуги замерли у дверей и вошли в кабинет только тогда, когда они вдвоем из него вышли. Похоже, их тайне пришел конец — по крайней мере, в апартаментах Хакса. 

Крифф, он должен держать себя в руках и не давать эмоциям взять верх.

— Я отправил твоего падавана прогуляться, — признался Хакс по дороге в гостиную. — Она хотела помочь, но… это была не очень хорошая идея. Думаю, ты бы не хотел, чтобы она увидела тебя в таком состоянии.

Он в очередной раз оказался прав. Бен кивнул и, когда дверь за ними закрылась, прижался к Хаксу со спины, обнимая поперек груди. Тот действовал на него успокаивающе — одно только прикосновение утихомиривало бурю внутри, лишало боль власти над ним. 

Хакс положил ладонь поверх его, чуть отклонил голову, позволяя уткнуться лицом в шею. Бен так и сделал и зажмурился, чувствуя, как ласково вплетаются пальцы в волосы.

Все это и правда помогало прийти в себя.

— Сядем? — негромко предложил Хакс.

Бен разжал руки и шагнул следом, устраиваясь на диване рядом. Посмотрел ему в глаза — в них была уже привычная тревога и…

Что-то, безумно похожее на жалость.

— Не надо, — вырвалось у него. Голос звучал глухо, надсадно, будто его горло было изодрано в клочья.

Он не нуждался в жалости. Меньше всего он хотел показаться слабым и ничтожным. Особенно — в глазах Хакса.

Из слабости нужно черпать силу.

— Не надо что? — уточнил Хакс, протягивая руку к его лицу, но Бен увернулся от прикосновения.

Хватит. Он справится сам. Он сможет.

Это он должен защищать Хакса, а не наоборот.

— Не жалей меня.

— Я…

— Не. Жалей.

Хакс промолчал, глядя на него так внимательно, будто видел насквозь. От этого Бену стало неуютно, но глаза он не опустил.

— Как скажешь, — наконец покладисто ответил Хакс и, склонив голову, сложил руки на коленях и уставился на них.

Бен глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. И все-таки ему нужна была поддержка — но не жалость.

Он решительно сжал руку Хакса в своей, переплел с ним пальцы, и только после этого в голове прояснилось окончательно.

Стук в дверь обрушился на него ударом грома. Он вздрогнул, разжал пальцы и отдернул руку по привычке, хотя теперь слуги знали об их отношениях, и нужды скрываться не было.

— Можно, — бросил Хакс.

— Сообщение от вашего секретаря, сэр, — доложил шмыгнувший в комнату слуга, с опасением поглядывая на Бена.

— Какое же?

— Сенатор Лея Соло настаивает, чтобы вы посетили ее сегодня. В любое время.

Только не это.

— Можешь идти, — помолчав, кивнул Хакс.

Плохие предчувствия затопили сознание. Бен не знал, к чему их отнести — то ли к собственным опасениям, что опять сорвется или — что еще хуже — вновь ощутит отголоски прошлого и поддастся им, то ли к тому, что наверняка близилось следующее покушение. С собственным нестабильным состоянием он ни в чем не мог быть уверен.

Но он знал одно: он должен пойти вместе с Хаксом и… поговорить с Леей Соло? Узнать, зачем она это делает?

Нет. Защитить того, кого он любит, от той, которую когда-то любил как мать.

— Не стоит заставлять достопочтенного сенатора ждать, — со вздохом проговорил Хакс. — Если хочешь остаться, я позову…

— Я пойду с тобой, — твердо сказал Бен.

Решимость внутри него разгоралась ярким, бушующим пламенем. Он не позволит Лее Соло убить Хакса, а собственным воспоминаниям — вновь одержать победу.

С этой минуты он забудет о прошлом.

Он выбрал настоящее.

Выбрал Хакса.

— Мне нужно переодеться, — мягко произнес тот. — Пойдешь со мной? Или хочешь побыть один?

Тревога внутри, несмотря на принятое решение, только росла. Может, он перестраховывался, но оставлять Хакса без охраны все-таки не собирался.

— Идем, — бросил Бен, поднимаясь.

Прежде чем выйти из гостиной, Хакс на короткие секунды устроил одну ладонь у него на талии и быстро коснулся губами щеки — целомудренно, без всякой интимности, даруя поддержку и спокойствие. Но стоило ему отстраниться, как напряжение вернулось.

Бен уселся на диване, крепко сцепив руки в замок, пока слуги помогали Хаксу облачиться в сенаторскую мантию. Раньше, сложись возможность, он бы попытался сделать это сам, и смена одежды вполне могла бы вылиться в быстрый секс. Сейчас же прожорливое внутреннее беспокойство не оставляло места для подобных мыслей.

Что если это Сила предсказывала, что он не сможет защитить Хакса? Что если он поги… нет, нельзя о таком даже думать.

Бен тряхнул головой, исподлобья наблюдая за силуэтами, виднеющимися сквозь плотную ткань ширмы. Все будет в порядке. Пока он рядом, Хаксу ничего не грозит.

Планы Леи Соло пойдут прахом. В конце концов, именно для этого его и отправили на задание, которое привнесло новый смысл в его жизнь.

Он использует это предчувствие и не позволит причинить Хаксу даже малейший вред.

Тот вышел из-за ширмы: блистательный сенатор, величественный, гордый, но теперь — больше не бесконечно далекий. В этот раз сенатор Хакс объединился с _его_ Хаксом, и все это великолепие больше не казалось Бену чужим.

Возможно, настанет время, когда им не придется скрывать свою связь, а Хаксу больше ничто не будет угрожать — потому что Бен будет рядом всегда.

Даже сейчас, когда его раздирали противоречивые чувства и детские воспоминания, он мечтал об этом.

По дороге до административного здания Сената они не говорили. Бен управлял спидером, стараясь отбросить лишние мысли; Хакс сидел рядом, задумчиво наблюдая за проносящимся мимо Корусантом.

В голову лезло что-то совершенно отвлеченное. Не начнет ли Рей волноваться, когда вернется в апартаменты? Успели ли привести в порядок кабинет Хакса? Заберет ли тот свою кошку домой, когда сделает вид, что улетел на Набу, или оставит на попечение секретаря?

О предстоящей встрече с убийцей и предательницей Леей Соло он старался не думать.

Но чем ближе они подъезжали, тем сильнее разрасталась нервозность. Бен поймал себя на том, что барабанит пальцами по штурвалу, и заставил себя перестать — но вместо этого крепко сжал на нем пальцы.

Когда они остановились на парковке административного здания, он не смог понять, что ощущает — облегчение или еще большее напряжение.

Вылезая из спидера, Хакс провел рукой по его спине. Бену казалось, что тот чувствует все, что с ним происходит, — и на мгновение можно было ошибочно представить, что Хакс — чувствительный к Силе.

Это, конечно, было не так. Хакс просто успел узнать его слишком хорошо, видел его поведение утром. Наверняка и на лице у Бена была написана вся та гамма эмоций, которые грызли его и мешали сосредоточиться.

Ничего удивительного.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Бен не сразу заметил, что направляются они не в сторону кабинета Хакса. Он думал, что первым делом тот встретится со своим секретарем, но планы, похоже, складывались иначе.

Они направлялись в кабинет сенатора от Кореллии, и у Бена совершенно не оставалось времени морально подготовиться к тому, что его там ждало.

Перед тем, как войти в нужную дверь, Хакс замер и посмотрел по сторонам. И повернулся к нему — глядя с беспокойством.

— Ты сам не свой, — заметил он. — Не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но…

Хакс замолк — видимо, подбирал слова. Бен ждал, против воли сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Ты уверен, что не сорвешься, как утром? — наконец тихо закончил Хакс.

«Нет», — был бы честный ответ. Но ему об этом знать было необязательно. Бен постарается, чтобы ситуация не повторилась. В этот раз он будет готов.

Бен кивнул. Хакс вновь стрельнул взглядом по сторонам и быстро сжал его руку, тут же выпуская.

Видимо, догадывался, что действует на него успокаивающе.

— Сенатор Хакс, — сухо кивнула им секретарь Леи Соло, как только они вошли. Бен старался дышать глубоко и ровно, пытаясь унять бушующую внутри тревогу. Взглядом обвел кабинет, выискивая возможную опасность, и открылся Силе. Не транслировать в нее собственные ощущения было сложно. — Я сообщу сенатору Соло о вашем прибытии.

Когда он почувствовал в Силе то знакомое с детства, от чего закрывался уже давно, дыхание сбилось. Он моргнул, отгоняя воспоминания, сжал и разжал пальцы. 

«Она убийца», — напомнил себе Бен.

Если бы от этого стало легче.

Секретарь исчезла за дверью и вернулась практически сразу. Во всем ее виде чувствовалась недоброжелательность, и Бен на секунду подумал: не с ее ли стороны ждать опасности?

Но это было бы слишком глупо.

— Сенатор готова вас принять, — сообщила она. — Проходите.

— Спасибо, Грир, — с вежливой доброжелательностью улыбнулся Хакс и шагнул к двери. Но прежде чем он вошел, Бен бесцеремонно схватил его за руку.

Чувство тревоги становилось все сильнее, и он должен был войти первым. Во избежание «недоразумения, повлекшего за собой летальный исход», как это описали бы в голонете.

— Стой… те, — глухо произнес он, на мгновение забывшись.

Хакс послушно замер. Бен обошел его — и застыл перед дверью.

Он должен был войти, но сделать это казалось невероятно сложным. Его сковал страх, от которого все мышцы свело судорогой. 

Сейчас Бен увидит ее.

«Сила, помоги».

Но помогла не Сила. На плечо уверенно легла рука, сжала его, и Бен понял, что может двигаться.

Поддержка от Хакса оказалась как всегда вовремя.

Бен дернул и резко открыл дверь, тут же шагая внутрь. В Силе до этого было почти спокойно — но стоило ему войти, как его накрыло чужим удивлением и… радостью. Знакомой с детства, теплой и ласковой.

Но если раньше она умиротворяла, то сейчас он почувствовал только глухую тоску, тесно переплетенную со злостью.

Лея Соло смотрела на него по-матерински любяще, и слезы блестели у нее на глазах.

— О, звезды, — негромко сказала она. — Бен.

Тот на секунду зажмурился, пытаясь бороться с собой и захлестывающими его чувствами. Он не должен поддаваться. Ему нужно держаться.

Он не позволит себя обмануть.

— Заходите, сенатор, — позвал он хриплым голосом. Отступил в сторону, пропуская Хакса и неотрывно следя за Леей Соло.

Выражение ее лица тут же изменилось, и показалось, что в кабинете сразу стало на несколько градусов холоднее.

— Рад видеть вас, Лея, — мягко произнес Хакс. — Вы хотели со мной встретиться.

— Присаживайтесь, — холодно ответила она.

Хакс опустился в одно из кресел, но Бен садиться не стал, а встал за его спиной, ясно давая понять, что Хакс — под его защитой.

Эмоции в какой-то момент выключило — слишком много их было, слишком сильными они оказались. Он больше ничего не чувствовал — ни страха, ни тоски, ни беспокойства.

Вместо этого Бен знал только одно: он не позволит Лее Соло привести свои планы в исполнение.

— Садись, Бен, — попросила она. Тот не стал отвечать — лишь дернул подбородком, глядя на нее в упор.

Когда их взгляды встретились, глаза Леи Соло расширились в понимании.

— Что вы наговорили моему сыну, Хакс? — спросила она. Ее голос едва не дрожал от гнева.

— Простите? — удивленно проговорил Хакс.

Она делала вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к покушениям. Старательно притворялась, чтобы ее никто не заподозрил. Пыталась переключить его гнев на Хакса — и совершила ошибку.

— Он рассказывал о тебе только хорошее, — глухо проговорил Бен, чувствуя, как стена пустоты идет трещинами, через которые рвался гнев. — Он уважает тебя. Восхищается тобой. Убийцей, которая уже трижды пыталась отправить его в могилу.

Хакс перевел на него взгляд, в котором ясно читалось ошеломление.

— Это все… — начала Лея, но Бен ее перебил:

— Я все знаю. Не лги мне.

— Тебя обманули, — произнесла она. Ее голос дрожал, одновременно и мягкий, и разгневанный. — Я не имею никакого отношения к покушениям на сенатора Хакса. Не позволяй задурить себе голову, сынок.

— Не смей. Называть меня. Так. — Дышать становилось все тяжелее из-за душащей ярости. — Не смей. Мне. Лгать.

— Бен…

— Замолчи!

Волны злости накатывали алым маревом, и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он сорвется окончательно. Бену хотелось разметать этот кабинет, разрушить все, до чего сможет дотянуться.

Ему хотелось сделать Лее Соло больно, чтобы она почувствовала на себе, что значит быть под угрозой смерти.

— Бен, — подал голос Хакс. — Успокойся.

Но его уже было не остановить.

— Ты можешь думать, что спрятала следы, — с тихой угрозой проговорил Бен, делая шаг к столу. — Ты можешь считать, что тебя никто не раскроет. Но я добьюсь, чтобы ты ответила за все. 

— Я ничего не сделала, — устало произнесла Лея Соло. — Ты ничего не сможешь доказать.

Так говорят те, кто уверен в своей безнаказанности.

Бен уперся ладонями в ее стол и наклонился, глядя ей в глаза:

— Если будет еще хоть одно покушение, — сказал он, — я сделаю все, чтобы остаток твоей жизни прошел в мучениях.

Она смотрела на него, и в ее глазах читалась боль. Бен не верил ей — это всего лишь очередная ложь, которой она хотела заморочить ему голову.

Еще немного — и он взорвется.

На его пояс легли ладони, настойчиво потянули его назад. «Хакс», — понял Бен.

Хакс пытался не дать ему натворить глупостей.

Бен поддался ему: сделал шаг назад, другой. Выпрямился, хотя на плечи давило чем-то неподъемным, сжал руки в кулаки.

Почувствовал прикосновение ладони к щеке — Хакс отвел прядь волос от его лица и шепнул на ухо:

— Тише, Бен. Все в порядке.

«Не в порядке!», — хотелось крикнуть ему. Как Хакс мог быть таким спокойным и сдержанным, зная, что Лея Соло пыталась его убить? Как ему хватало духу лишать Бена возможности хотя бы запугать ее?

— Примите мои извинения, Лея, — произнес Хакс, переместив руки ему на плечи. — Нам лучше уйти.

— Я узнаю, что ты сделал с моим сыном, — спокойно ответила она, — и заставлю тебя заплатить за это.

Как она смела ему угрожать?

Но прежде чем Бен успел сделать или сказать хоть что-то, Хакс буквально вытолкнул его из кабинета, и, не прощаясь с секретарем, силой потащил на выход. Глаза застилала белая пелена ярости, которую нужно было выплеснуть. И плевать, где они находились. Плевать, кто мог это увидеть.

Хакс крепко держал его руку, решительно утягивая в один из узких безлюдных коридоров. Бен силился сдержаться, но гнев рвался наружу, не оставлял ему выбора.

Почти ничего не видя перед собой, он почувствовал, как Хакс толкнул его к стене, прижал к ней, не давая пошевелиться, и взял его лицо в ладони.

— Бен, успокойся, — в его голосе сквозила паника — впервые за все время, что они были вместе. — Хватит. Дыши, читай свою мантру, делай что хочешь, только успокойся. 

— Отпусти меня, — глухо проговорил Бен, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он просто отбросит Хакса.

Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, тот отчаянно впился в его губы.

Он хотел утихомирить Бена и перевести его ярость в иное русло, тот это понимал. Но гнев искал иного выхода, перекрывал разум, забирал контроль.

Бен оттолкнул Хакса и дрожащей рукой достал и активировал световой меч.

Во вспышке голубого он увидел страх на лице Хакса, успел разглядеть в его глазах собственное исказившееся от злости лицо, но даже это его не отрезвило. Он шагнул вперед — глаза Хакса расширились в испуге — и резко развернулся.

Плазменное лезвие пронзило стену легко, будто ее сделали из флимсипласта. Бен наносил рубящие удары по ней, выплескивая все, что чувствовал.

Прошла вечность, прежде чем его разум хоть немного прояснился.

Он выключил меч и ссутулился, тяжело дыша. Обернулся — Хакс вжимался в стену, глядя на него пораженно, и в его глазах читалась паника.

Крифф. Что Бен натворил?

Он медленно развернулся — ноги не слушались его. Сделал неуклюжий шаг, и Хакс дернулся.

— Я… все, — сказал Бен, протягивая к нему руку. — Прости. Я не хотел… Я не собирался тебя… Прости.

Хакс смотрел настороженно, будто ожидал удара в любой момент.

— Прости, — тупо повторил Бен, не зная, что сказать.

Губы Хакса на мгновение дернулись, будто он собирался улыбнуться. Бен коснулся пальцами его щеки, и тот все-таки подался ему навстречу.

Что-то темное, пришедшее вместе с яростью, все еще билось в груди, медленно затихая. Бен шагнул ближе и крепко сжал Хакса в объятиях.

Тьма внутри дала ему понять одну вещь совершенно точно.

— Я никому не позволю отнять тебя у меня, — произнес он, озвучивая это знание.

Он и правда никому не позволит. Ни Лее Соло. Ни даже себе.


	12. -epilogue-

Все зашло слишком далеко.

Понимание пришло не сразу. Остаточный адреналин бурлил в крови, страх, который Хакс испытал, бодрил и разгонял разум. Он прикидывал варианты развития событий, рассказывая Палпатину обо всем, что произошло, и постепенно приходил к выводу, что они сотворили из Бена Соло орудие, опасное для них самих.

Хакс был политиком, а не чувствительным к Силе, и Темная Сторона не представлялась ему такой хаотичной и неуправляемой. Он был уверен, что сможет контролировать Соло в любой момент. До этого дня у него действительно получалось.

Но когда Соло оттолкнул его, а затем вытащил меч, Хакс осознал, что бразды правления ушли из его рук. В глазах Соло он увидел настолько неразборчивую, беспорядочную ненависть, готовую обрушиться на любого, кто встанет на пути, что на доли секунды успел поверить, что его жизнь подошла к бесславному концу.

Разве получится установить в галактике порядок с помощью хаоса?

Палпатин утверждал, что именно к этому они и стремятся. Что, используя Бена Соло, они построят новый мир, вырастят на руинах Республики выверенную до последнего штриха Империю, в которой не будет места беспорядкам и разброду.

Раньше Хакс верил ему. Сейчас — начал сомневаться.

Если он не смог удержать разрушительную мощь Соло сейчас, получится ли у него, когда тот окончательно падет?

Хакс никогда не прибегал к самообману. Он был честен с собой до конца, даже когда правда была горькой на вкус. Он не строил иллюзий и не собирался заниматься этим сейчас.

Соло вышел из-под контроля, и чем дальше, тем меньше у Хакса будет рычагов воздействия на него.

Он едва не рассмеялся, когда понял, что переиграл сам себя.

— Все идет как задумано, — удовлетворенно произнес Палпатин, когда Хакс закончил докладывать. Повернулся в кресле и тепло улыбнулся ему: — Ты проделал отличную работу, Армитаж.

Хакс не был в этом уверен.

Теперь он не знал, таким ли уж хорошим ходом было падение Соло на Темную Сторону. Он отчетливо понимал, что в какой-то момент, если тому перекроет разум окончательно, все может закончиться его, Хакса, смертью.

Умирать он не собирался.

Палпатин знал о Темной Стороне все. Наверняка знал и то, как будет действовать Соло под ее влиянием. А значит…

Значит, он вел свою игру, в которой готов был пожертвовать собственным внуком.

— Делаю все, что в моих силах, — улыбнулся Хакс.

Влияние на Соло — козырь, который был в его руках. Хакс разыграет его так, как посчитает нужным.

В конце концов, если он сможет перехитрить собственного деда — это станет настоящей победой.


End file.
